New life
by jloveyslas
Summary: It has been six and a half years almost seven years since Naru and Lin went back to England. Now their back with the rest of the gang yet know body knows where Mai is all except one and that person is not willing to tell until she says that it is alright to do so.
1. returning ch 1

I do not own any characters only the new story line.

(Lin POV)

(present)

As I sit in seat 12B next to the window I look down at Japan and cant help but to recall the last time I was here. Six and a half years we have been gone from Japan. Yet I know that she is not here in Japan and that she has not been here for many years. As I sit here suddenly I hear Madoka ask Noll if he has contacted to the rest of the group to tell them that they would be landing soon, I turn my head to look at them as I wait for Noll responded and he does so by saying that it was already taken care of. I turn away as I roll my eyes in annoyance at his response knowing that he did not try to find her when he first called the group. Yet he knew that Noll was not worried about her because of what had happened the last time he was here in Japan.

(Past)

I remember all those years ago and how she looked when she saw us leaving I still cant forget the way the tears roll down her face as she watched us walk away from her. It was then that I decided to keep in contact with her in order to make sure that she was doing fine without us being around and that she would be able to find a new job. Once on the plane I pulled out my lap top and wrote a email to Mai telling that I would be keeping contact with her once I was back in England I also wrote one to my parents letting them know that I was returning to England and sent them both right before take off. I had then put my lap top away and prepared for take off when a flight attendant passed by my seat and I stopped her and asked her if she could get me some water and a cheese and crackers plate.

That was the last meal I remember eating before I fell asleep and woke up as the plane was landing in England. Then the months started to pass by fast, during that time my relationship with Madoka deteriorated and we broke the relationship off. During these months I had kept in contact with Mai through email I could not put my worry aside due to the fact that she kept telling me that something was wrong, that her dreams were coming to her every night, that was when I gave her my cell phone number so she could call me if they progressed to a dangerous level. When I received the next email Mai revealed that she graduated early and that she did not knows what to do next. When hearing this I was surprised then i looked at the time and saw that her school was still open and of my own curiosity I called them and asked if she had graduated, they told me that she had graduated early and that she would be graduating this next week, I asked if I would be able to attend the ceremony and they told me that I could. Once I hung up with them I pulled up the internet and booked a flight to Japan, once that was accomplished I emailed Noll's parents and told them that I needed to have next week off. I then received a response from Noll's parents saying that I could have the time off, I had then got up and went to Noll's office next door and knocked once he responded that I could come in I popped my head in and told him that I would not be here next week and that his parents said that it was okay. All he did was stare at me as if contemplating what to say then he nodded his head as if to say fine. I had quickly retreated to my office and started to prepare for my departure. I remember smiling as I thought of supersizing Mai at her graduation.

As I sat there on the plan waiting for it to land in Japan I cant keep the smile off my face. Mai had told me that she had managed to get a new job at a tea shop closer to her house and her school. As I sat in my seat I hear the flight attendant say to buckle up that we will be landing shortly within minuets we are on the ground and getting of the plane. I look at my watch and see that it is four in the morning. As I exited the terminal I started to head towards the the exit as I look for the car rental station only noticing it next to the exit I quickly go over to it and give the woman named Kiyomi and told her my name and gave her my credit card, she pulled up and showed me what car I had ordered and handed me my card and a set of keys and she told me where to find the car. I grab everything from her and head in the direction of the car once there I unlocked the car and placed my luggage in the back seat and closed the door and opened the drivers door and got in. I then started the car and looked at my watch to see that I had three hours till Mai's graduation. I quickly headed to the apartment that I rented as I drove there I realized the apartment is close to where Mai lives. Once there I went inside and put my bag in the room and took a shower and got ready for her graduation. When I was fully ready I saw that I had forty-five minutes to get to her school so I grabbed the keys and got into the car, and then I quickly went by a flower shop and bought a bouquet of pink roses paired with white alstroemeria and started to head to the school. Once there I parked my car in the visitor parking area and saw that there was a man directing people towards an auditorium. Once in side I had noticed that there was an open seat right behind the last row of students. I briskly walked over and claimed the seat and waited for the ceremony to begin.


	2. Ceremony ch 2

(Principal's POV)

I looked at all of the people in front of me and I let a smile grace me face as I began to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen we are here to day to celebrate the graduation of these fine young children before both you and I. I am the principal of this fine institution, and I am grateful for all of you coming to celebrate today, pleas enjoy the rest of the ceremony. Now I would like to introduce an amazing student that has surpassed may obstacles to get here and one who has taken her place as the top student of this graduating class... I present to you Miss Mai Taniyama." As I spoke these words I gestured to the side of the stage and out came Mai smiling like this was something she did every day of her life. As she approached me I turned towards her and nodded my head and proceed to exit off stage where there was a seat waiting for me, and I quickly sat in it in anticipation of what she is going to say.

(Mai's POV)

Once I acknowledged the principal I turned and faced the audience once behind the podium. As I looked over the every one in the room my eyes suddenly landed on someone I never thought I would see again. Siting right behind the last row of student was Lin Kōujo with a slight smile gracing his face. I could not keep my smile small as I realized that he was really here and not in England with Oliver.

Without any hesitation I began my speech as I looked at all of my class mates "There are many points in our lives where something will mater as much as today does to everyone here...this is when we realize that we have made it and that we are moving on in life. And yes that might mean leaving friends behind but it does not mean you will lose contact with these friends, all that maters is that we go forward into our new lives and do the best we can. Yes moving forward does mean we will have more responsibilities such as getting a job or in my case getting a better job, and of course lots of bills and other cost for necessities. All we have to remember is that life beyond here is just like high school and that we did it once so we can do it again, though the consequences will be worse than what they were here in high school. But that is life beyond here and all of us have to remember that once we receive our diplomas that is when the real journey begins for each and every single one of us. Congratulations my fellow class mates we did it we are the class of 2010." As the last word slipped out of my mouth all of my class mates including the parents and teacher all applauded me for my speech which made me blush. I bowed my head and then proceeded to walk down the stairs on the right hand side and took my seat on that side, in the seat next to to the center pathway to the exit. Once I was seated the rest of the ceremony went by really fast.

(Lin's POV)

I was stunned at Mai's speech, it was a wonderful one to say the least but I was more stunned to find out that she was the valedictorian of the graduating class. As I watched her get off the stage I could not stop the smile on my face from getting any bigger by the time she was in her seat I felt as if I had the worlds biggest smile on my face. I felt so happy for her. All I can remember next is when they are calling everyone up to get their degrees, I remember pulling my phone out and taking photos of Mai walking across and getting her diploma, and I swear that by the time she walked off stage I had about twenty photos of her on my phone. Then just as fast as it started it was over and all of the students were getting up and heading towards their parents, as I looked around the room I saw Mai trying to get through the crowed but before I could say anything she was right in front of me. The way she smiled up at me made me happy, I asked her if she would like to go outside so we can talk and of course she said yes. Once out side I hugged her to me and said "I am so proud of you. " Then I looked her in the eyes and asked her "But why did you not tell me that you were the valedictorian, oh and where is everyone else?"

She responded by saying "I did not think you would come for my graduation so that is why I did not tell you, and no the others are not here...I have not been in contact with them since the month after you guys left back to England."

I looked at her in supersize at the information I just heard her say, and I responded by saying "Well then if there is nothing else or anyone else to want to talk to or see why don't we go have some dinner...oh and here these are for you." I said as I handed her the flowers and watching her reaction to me handing her the flowers had me laughing on the inside I still remember thinking _wow could she turn any redder._

She responded by saying "Sure where do you want to go" I am happy she agreed because I would have had to cancel the reservation I made at a nice restaurant.

"Oh I have somewhere in mind and don't worry it will be fine but first lets swing by your apartment and have you change your outfit into something more comfortable and appropriate for the place we are going." I spoke as I lead her towards my rental car.


	3. Celebrating ch 3

(Lin's POV)

"Okay can you give me a hint as to where we are going?" she asked innocently as we came to a halt at the edge of the sidewalk to wait for some cars to pass once passed we began to walk yet again towards my rental, car.

"Well it is some where classy." I responded with a sideways glance as we approached my car. I unlocked the car and held the passenger side door open for her and once she was in I closed the door and went to the drivers side and got in as I did so I saw Mai buckling up so I proceeded by buckling up and starting the car. I remember her asking me how I could still remember where she lives as her apartment came into view and I told her, "I have a great memory and I always remember when people live just in case I have to pick them up or any other situation that might occur. You must also remember that I use to drop you off every time we had finished a case so it was not that hard to remember where you live."

"Oh... well I did not think of that." I heard her respond from beside me in the car as we pulled in to the parking lot of the apartments. I ten turned off my car and proceeded to exit my car and just as I closed the drivers door I saw that Mai was already out of the car. "Come on lets go in so I can get changed." she said and began to walk towards her apartment. once at her door she unlocked it she went in and dropped her keys on the kitchen counter and told me to close the door behind me as I watched her turn down the hallway heading towards what I can assume is her bedroom. Yet only after about six maybe seven minuets did she ask me a question, "Lin tell me how classy is this place we are going to on a scale of one to ten?"

"I would have to say that it is a seven and a half at the most...so a nice work outfit would do."

"Oh Lin can you tell me if this is okay" I heard her ask after maybe four minuets so I looked down the hallway and was stunned by what I saw. There she stood in a black dress with a beige blazer with a black interior lining, with a bracelet that was a rose gold and by what I could tell was adorned with a type of pinkish quarts as the jewels. The same type of metal and quarts were on her necklace and were for her ear rings as well. She also wore a pair or heals or pumps that were beige with a black platform and a black bow on the top of the heals near the toes.

"Um...that is perfect there is nothing to worry about it looks good." I spoke as I saw a blush begin to grace her cheeks. I would later find out that I had been staring at her for quite a bit of time.

"Oh okay then let me get my purse then we can go alright?" She said as she went back into her bedroom. When she returned to the living room, the purse she had with her was black and beige and matched her outfit to a tee. "Alright I am ready lets go." She smiled ask she grabbed her keys of the counter and began to walk to the door once I was out of her apartment she pulled the door closed and locked it once she was fished doing that we walked beck to my car and headed to the restaurant. I parked my car and proceed to help Mai get out of the car. Once that was done I locked the car and walked next to her once we were at the hostess counter I told her my name and then we were lead to our table that was in a privet room.

While we were walking back to the privet room Mai looked so excited to be here. Then went the hostess finally opened the door to the private room and to our table she waved us to sit down, and told us that our server would be here shortly and she left us alone. I turned towards Mai and said ""Sorry I wanted us to have some privacy so that we could talk about what has been going on with you while I have been in England."

"Every thing has been fine nothing other that what I have told you has happened to me while you were gone." She said with a big smile.

I looked at her and I had the feeling that she was not telling me everything so I told her exactly that, "Mai I mean it tell me what is wrong the way that you wrote the emails basically told me that something was wrong with your powers. Pleas tell me Mai I am truly worried about you and your health. If your powers have gotten stronger and are scaring you then I can help you by teaching you how to block them."

"Oh...Lin I am so sorry I am just scared I don't know how to explain it. I feel as if my powers are on the edge of becoming to great for me to control, my dreams are coming to me very night now and these ones are even more detailed than they were before when you guys were here. even last night I felt as if they got worse last night I felt as if I was the person and the pain that they felt effected me when I woke up I was still in so much pain form the dream it felt like I was experiencing their pain before their deaths." she said as she looked down at the table. I was stunned at what she had just said with what she was telling me the worry I had for her turned into fear at the realization that this meant that her powers were defiantly increasing far beyond what I thought they had over the past few months.

I looked Mai in the eyes and said, "Mai... if your powers progress any more you need to call me immediately even if I am here or in England no matter the time hearing this information worries me that it is only going to get worse from here on out. So call me if it gets worse no mater the time this matter is more important than my sleep do you understand that Mai?"

"Yes Lin I understand what you are telling me." She said as she peaked up at me from under her bangs.

"Now Mai lets look at the menu before the server gets here so we know what we want to drink and maybe what we want to eat." I said as i breather a breath of relief and picked up my menu as she picked up her, and before she could even look at the food I told her, "Oh and Mai..." as I noticed her lifter her head as if to acknowledge me I continued to speak "don't worry about the cost of anything this is all on me, consider it as a gift for all of your hard work." I smiled at her and went back to looking at the menu after I caught her head nod in acknowledgement of what I just told her. That night was fun just talking to her and hearing how school and work has been for her. Then after dinner I dropped her off at her apartment and told her good night. What I did not expect was the phone call later that night.


	4. The Call ch 4

(Lin's POV)

I remember that night in grate detail. After I had dropped Mai off at home and I had returned to the apartment that I was renting and then went to bed only four and a half hours later to be awoken by a phone call from Mai due to the ring tone I chose for her. I quickly grabbed my cell phone and sat up and answered it by saying "Whats wrong Mai?"

"Lin oh god there is blood every where, I am so scared..." she cried out this made my eyes widened and pushed me in to getting ready "Ow oh god Lin I think that the blood is mine oh god it is Lin there is a cut across my stomach...it hurts Lin help me I'm so scared." She said and started weep. As she spoke to me I quickly got up and changed my clothes and grabbed my keys by the time she was done talking I told her that I was on my way over to her place now and not to move I then asked her if there was a spare key and she told me that there was one on the top of the door. Once there I grabbed the key and opened the door and closed it behind me and briskly walked to her room. When I opened the door I stopped in fear that she might be gone because she was not moving and looked rather pail, that was until I noticed her head turn towards me as her eyes opened. I quickly went to her side and pulled the sheets back and saw the blood all over her stomach and the bed as well without thinking I pulled her shirt up to reveal her stomach only for my eyes to land upon a bloody cut across her stomach. I looked into her eyes and saw that she was slowly starting to get more color and she started to talk to me.

She said "Lin I am scared but I think I am starting to feel better just a little." she smiled up at me and started to sit up and i tried to stop her but she told me that she was not that week. As she looked down at her stomach again Her eyes widened and she whispered "Lin look at my stomach."

"I did Mai it is pretty bad." I told her only for her to respond what I just said.

"No Lin look the cut is going away." when she said that I quickly looked back to her stomach only for me to see the cut closing up and disappearing. I grabbed the sheet and whipped the rest of the blood of her stomach she slightly winched at the slight pressure I applied in order to remove it all. "It is okay Lin I just feel sore like I just worked out." I then looked in her eyes and knew that she would not like what I was going to tell her next.

"Mai... this is dangerous for your health, we need to make it so you are able to train to make sure that you don't dream and suffer like this again." I told her as I looked her in the eyes waiting to see her reaction.

She looked slightly upset at what I was saying. "Lin this is the first time this has happened to me, I did not keep anything from you at dinner."

"I know Mai, I did not want it to sound as if I thought you did. I mean that your life is going to change and I am trying to tell you that I am no longer able to train you and that you are going to have to go to my parents in China to get trained if not them you will have to go to England to get trained by either Noll or his Parents." I said again looking her in the eyes seeing the realization dawn in her eyes.

"Really...is this really that bad..." She asked me.

"Yes it is Mai imagine if the victim in your dream had their throat sliced open then you would bleed out just like them, and you might even die from the blood loss. This is now a very dangerous stage that your levels are at now and we need to get your training done." I told her.

"Okay then when do I start training?" She asked as she pulled away the sheets from her body.

"Well the first question I have is where would you like to train?" I asked as I helped her up from her bed and helped her to the bathroom to she could get cleaned up.

"Lets try your parents because I do not want to see or be near Oliver." She said as I started the water for the shower.

As curiosity piked my interest I asked, "Okay...but why do you not want to see Oliver?"

"Oh...he probably didn't tell you what happened. Well the last time he was here, when we found his brothers body I told him that I liked him and he rejected me by saying that I liked his dead brother who had been helping in my dreams during all of our cases, and he walked away from me before I could tell him that I knew that the one in my dreams was not him that the smiles I received from him were not Oliver's and that Oliver's smiles were earned not freely given to everyone." She said this as she pushed me out of the bathroom and my best guess was that she took a shower.

During her shower I emailed Noll's parents and told her that a family emergency came up and that I was going to need a couple of weeks off. Withing a minuet after I sent the email I received a response saying that it was okay and that they hope that my family was doing okay. I then emailed my parents and told them I was coming to visit them and that I was bring a friend that I need them to train. I quickly explained the situation to them and told them that I would be arriving withing the week. Once I was finished with that I sat there in her living room and looked around that was when I noticed some aspects of Chinese culture through out her home along with Japanese and American culture. As I realized this was when I heard the bathroom door open and close and then Mai's bedroom door open and close. I did a quick check of my email through my cell phone and saw my parents had responded and were okay with it, and yet I feared how they would react when they find out the she is Japanese. At this thought I heard Mai's bedroom door open and close again, and right as she came in to the living room I asked her, "Mai why are there three different cultures portrayed here in your house?"

After I asked that I noticed that Mai looked around her house with a sad smile on her face and before I could tell her not to worry about answering she responded by saying, "Oh well that is because my mother was full Chinese, while my dad was half Japanese and Half American, in which makes me half Chinese and one fourth Japanese and one fourth American. When I was growing up my mother taught me many different customs for each culture, and after she died I did not want everything I learned from her to disappear because she was gone no I wanedt to honor both my parents by keeping in touch with the customs I had grown up learning."

Hearing this made me ask her, "Mai are you willing to learn more about the Chines culture?"

"Yes of course I would love to learn more?" She stated with excitement lacing her voice.

"Okay then I will teach you some customs on the plan tomorrow ones that I believe you should follow once we get to my parents house. Though first I need your passport so I can book us some tickets to China. Once that is done I will help you decided what you want to do with all of your belongings, and by that I do not mean getting rid of them." I told her as she went over to a desk in the corner and pulled out her passport when she heard the last part she looked like she was about to panic until I finished that sentence once I did she seemed to relax a lot as if she knew there were going to be no more problems for her.

Once the tickets were purchased for a flight to China in two days, both Mai and I sat down and talked about where her things were going to be other than the photos of her parents and a few other items that were very important to her all of which were going to go to China with her. Both of us came to the conclusion that we would put all of her things in a storage locker that would be connected to my account, that part was when she tried to argue with me over that detail and that is when I mentioned that she would have no way to pay for it sense she would have no job. That was when she agreed to it only to say that she would pay me back once she was able to get a job. By the time were done discussing all of this it was already 10 in the morning, and so we went to the store to get boxes, she wanted to get cardboard boxes and I told her no and that we were getting plastic since we do not know how long she will be gone for. I also got Mai a big hard case suitcase for the trip so she could fit everything in it. Also that I did not want to have it where if she came back and got her stuff that there were a bunch of bugs in her items with tightly sealed plastic I knew that that would not happen.

Once I purchased quite a few we put them all in the back of my car and headed back to her apartment and started to pack every thing that was not going that included all of her cooking wear, we were done packing in less than six hours. We then went and put them in a storage locker under both of our names but was attached to my card so it would be automatic withdraws when it came time to make a payment. As she went back up to her apartment I told her to get packing, while I took care of some things with her manger, and I went to her manger and told her that Mai would no longer be living here and that was due to some dangerous health issues that were suddenly brought to attention. After that I went up to her apartment and started to help Mai pack her suitcase which contained all of her clothes and personal care items and the family items she was taking with her, when we had packed her clothing bag I was surprised to see some Qipao with hair pins that match in her closet all of which she put in the suitcase. Once that one was full I filled up her regular big suit case she took on every case with her shoes and jewelry and her purses.

When we finished that I went by my apartment and grabbed all of my belongings and went back to Mai's. I told her that I would be staying here on the sofa in order to make sure she did not have any dreams, at that point I hung up some talisman that would prevent any and all ghost, spirits, or other entities from getting in contact with Mai. It was also due to the fact that we were leaving thew next day early in the morning that I wanted to stay there. That night nothing happened and we both woke up early that morning and loaded my car with our bags


	5. Flight ch 5

(Lin's POV)

The next morning went by very fast once we were both awake. I remember returning the keys to the rental station and checking-in for our flight to China. I also remember going through security screening and boarding the plane. Then after that I remember boarding the plane and what I did not tell Mai was that I had gotten us business class tickets on an EVA Airways planes. The face she made when she saw where we were siting was in my personal opinion priceless. I remember her quickly turning towards me and almost falling in shock at how nice our seats were. the seats were facing face to face but next to each other with a slight wall in between us but there was apart of the wall that was gone so we were able to talk to each other. As Mai sat down in her seat she had the biggest smile on her face, bigger than I have ever seen her have before. I smiled at her reaction as I noticed her bounce slightly in her seat and look at me.

She then leaned over the little wall and hugged me in which caused me to stop out of shock that she was hugging me, and she whispered in my ear, "Thank you Lin, thank you for making my first flight so nice." as she pulled back her smile spread even wider as those word began to sink in.

I looked her in the eye and asked, "Are you sure you will be okay when the plane takes off?"

"I think I will be but if not can you leave you arm on the wall so I can grab it if I get scared..." She blushed as the last few words slipped out of her mouth and then she quickly started to speak again as to explain her self, "I will only do that so that I know that someone I know is there with me and that I am not alone on the flight I guess."

I smiled at her excuse or her reasoning and said, "Okay Mai." and without thinking I smirked while watching her. I realized that I might have actually smirked when her mouth dropped open and she started to open and close her mouth life a small fish.

"You...you...you just smirked at the comment I made were you laughing at me?" she said as her face became red again and she crossed her arms and began to pout.

"Mai I am sorry it was just so...you how you explained why you would hold my arm." I said as I let my smirk form a smile and I let a little laughter out. "Now Mai can you tell me what the first chapter of the book you were reading is about?"

"Oh that it was about how to properly greet people and introduce your self, it was pretty basic...though I learned more in my Chinese language class." she spoke and at this information I was shocked.

I then asked her, "When did you take a Chinese class Mai?"

"Oh I took it during last summer at the community college through a small scholarship, it was the only class that interested me at the time, I never got to tell you guys because you guys left shortly after school started up again, so I kept it all to myself." She stated as she pulled out the book from earlier. "ans soon after you guys left I started to go to the library more often and study more all while studying more about the paranormal or parapsychology..." and right before Mai could finish talking a flight attendant came up to me and lightly tapped my shoulder.

She asked me in Chinese "Sr. is everything all right..." and before I could respond she continued to talk by saying "Is this woman bugging you if so I can have her seat changed." out of the corner of my eye I saw Mai get upset at the woman is saying to me.

And before I could respond to the attendant Mai slightly leaned over the little wall and said in hushed Chinese, "No you can leave both of us alone it is best that you worry about loosing customers because of your thought process, better yet you should focus on not getting written up for being rude to flying customers, and thinking that just because I am so young and look Japanese that I am bother this good friend of mine that just so happens to be Chinese in which you seem to draw the conclusion that I am bothering him in any way. So pleas leave both my friend and I alone and take your rude and small minded self away from the two of us, and if we want anything or ask for anything pleas note that we want someone else to serve us." During the middle of Mai's harsh but true statement the attendant began to look shocked at Mai, and then at the very end she could not shut her mouth because Mai had practically disciplined her because of her actions by tearing her down with quick precise words. Mai smile a harsh smile and shewed the attendant away. I looked at Mai and was stunned at what she just said to the attendant and before I could say anything to her Mai looked at me and apologized by saying, "I am sorry Lin I could not stop myself, I was so upset at what she said and I couldn't help but to think about how people are mean to me even though they don't know that I am half Chinese, it hurt me Lin to hear her say that." She said this as she sat back down in her seat and placed her head in her hands. Without a second thought I placed my hand on her shoulder.

I then told her, "If I were in your position I probably would have done the same thing as you but, I probably would not have said it in a hushed tone and would have aimed to embarrass her even more than you did, I feel as if you gave her a reprimanding which she deserved due to the conclusion she came to. I also would have asked to have her bosses number or to talk to her boss in order to make sure that she got written up for her remarks. From my point of view you gave her a basic slap on the wrist for what she did. So don't worry if any thing happens I will take car of it okay."

"Okay but I saw her coming towards us and just in case this or something would happen I started to record the conversation with my cell phone." She said as she held up her cell phone for me to see. At that remark I could not help but to laugh as I shook my head while thinking _"Mai that is so like you of course you would record some thing to prove that you were in the right and that the other person was in the wrong."_

The rest of the flight went by very well and Mai and I talked almost the whole flight about traditions and other things she should know before we got to my parents house. When we landed I turned on my cell phone and saw that my parents left me a voice mail that said that my car was outside waiting for me and the keys were taped under the car under the bottom of the drivers door.


	6. Coming home ch 6

(Lin's POV)

When we got in my car Mai turned towards me and asked, "Are you sure that your parents will be okay with me being part Japanese?"

I looked at Mai and I told her truthfully what I thought "I don't know Mai...I have not told them anything other than the fact that you are a good friend of mine and that I met you in Japan, so don't worry until we get there." I said as I began to drive towards the exit of the parking lot.

Once we were an the main road heading towards my parents house Mai asked, "Lin can I turn on the radio?"

"Sure Mai go right ahead." All I could think was _as long as you don't put it on an annoying station._ Once the radio was on I heard the classical music playing I sat there waiting for her to change it when suddenly I heard her humming in the back round following the tune of the music. When we came to a stop light I glanced at her from the side only to see her nodding her head and taping her fingers along with the music while humming. I averted my eyes back towards the road and as I did so the light turned green. As I proceeded to go I asked Mai, "So you like classical music?"

"Yeah I have grown up listening to it with my mom...then when she passed away I started to listen to it more often because I wanted to have a part of her with me when I was at home, so I started to listen to classical music." I heard her say as I kept my focus on the road. Then she asked me, "Hay Lin how much longer till we get to your parents house?"

"Not that long Mai..." I said as I glanced down at the radios clock only to notice that I had been driving for thirty minuets, "I say in another ten to fifteen minuets we will be there." After I said that I heard Mai sigh and I took that as an acknowledgement of the fact that we would be there shortly. As the miles grew shorter I suddenly saw the street my parents live on and I said to Mai, "Mai the is the road my parents live on." as I took the turn and began driving down the road.

When suddenly I heard Mai say, "Wow, these houses are huge..." as we passed by the Hung residence. "I have never seen houses so big before this is amazing." I could tell that Mai was smiling as she said that and I could see my parents house ahead along with the empty house of Lau. As we got closer to my parents house I put my blinker on and pulled in to their driveway and put the car in park.

"Alright Mai we are here now in order to prevent any problems stay right next to me the whole time." I said as I looked her in the eyes and I saw her look at me and node her head in response agreeing to my rules in a way. Once that was agreed on I looked out of the front window in time to see the gates open and two attendants come out to my car before I opened the door I said, "Oh and Mai don't speak unless spoken to I don't want any problems to start because many people here in China think Japanese people are not well mannered and I don't want to give them the chance to think that about you okay."

"I understand Lin." I turned my head towards her only to see a sad expression on her face.

"Mai I just don't want to give them the opportunity to kick you out of the house before I can explain to them what is fully happening to you right now." I said as I turned to look at her and placed my hand on her arm showing her that I am on her side in this situation. She turned and looked at me and sighed at the realization that this was all so she could say here and learn how to control her abilities she then nodded her head in agreement again. I then turned away from her and exited my car and quickly went to her side and opened her door and helped her out of the car.

Once out she looked around and singled for me to get closer to her, so I brought my head down next to her and she whispered in my ear, "Lin there are a lot of spirits here, but they don't seem to be dangerous."

I looked at her and said, "That is correct Mai, all of the spirits here will not harm you they are shiki, they are tied to my family and have sworn to protect them so don't worry about them." I watched as her eyes got slightly bigger at this information then readjust back to the normal size as her mouth formed a slight oh as if to signal her surprise. while we had been focused on each other the two attendants grabbed our bags and started to walk back inside I noticed this as I heard the trunk close and the last attendant enter through the gate and stand there waiting for us to follow him. So I signaled for Mai to follow me, and then began to follow the attendant out of respect. I took a peak over my shoulder and saw Mai looking around and she walked in wonder at my family home. I remember doing the same thing the last time I came home because my parents had just finished remodeling the whole place. Just as I turned my eyes back in front of me I saw that the attendant was holding open the door to the family room, I nodded my head in thanks and entered the room followed by Mai and sat down on the sofa and waited fro my parents to arrive. We had not been siting there for more that two minuets when the door opened and in came my parents. At first they seemed happy to see me but then I saw it turn to anger once they saw Mai. I quickly stood up and said, "Mother, father this is my friend Mai she needs your help, her life is in danger from her powers and she is scared that she might die the next time her powers act up."

"Too bad you can take her somewhere else to train we will not have a person like her staying here with us." My mother snapped at me as her eyes squinted at me as if saying I was in the wrong for asking for help. Before I could say anything to my mother I felt a hand on my arm and looked down just in time to see Mai look at me before her eyes went white. Without hesitation I turned towards her and caught her as she began to fall forward I looked at her and noticed that she looked as if she was in pain and out of the corner of my eye I saw my mother sitting there with her mouth hanging open at what she just saw. Then suddenly I felt Mai begin to shake, within seconds she was screaming and gashes started to appear across her body. With out a second thought I pulled her into my lap and tried to wake her up with no avail. I pulled her top up slightly only to see another gash going across her stomach this time it looked a lot deeper than the one from the night before. As I tried to decided what to do suddenly Mai stopped screaming and moving all together, I began to panic at this because I did not see her chest rise or fall to signal her breathing.

"Mai come on you can't do this, you have to keep fighting you wanted to learn more about your Chinese ancestors and your mom's family you can't die now or you wont be able to do any of that, you wont be able to honor your mother and her family..." She was still not breathing as I said those words and out of shock I pulled back and brought my hand up and just as I brought it across her face I shouted "Wake up Mai you are not allowed to die." As my hand left the contact with her face she woke up panting as if she was out of breath. She looked at me and began to cry at the realization at what just happened to her, she tried to get up but I held her to me and said Mai don't move your body is trying to heal, and the slight pressure I had put on her to hold her in place caused her winch and cried even more. As if by instinct I started to rock her back and fourth which seemed to relax her. I looked up to my parents in front of me and saw that they were both shocked at what they were seeing. As I looked at them they both seemed worried about Mai but before I could say anything they both got up and left the room, seeing this made me angry that they would not help even after what they just saw. Five minuets later the door opened and both of my parents walked back in and sat down.

My father looked me in the eyes and asked me, "Koujo tell me what other powers does this girl have?"


	7. Questions and getting ready ch 7

(Lin's POV)

When I heard those words I felt myself relax at the realization that they were now willing to help if they thought that her abilities were a danger to her. Though before a single word could leave my mouth Mai was pushing against me trying to get up. Mai then said' "Lin, let me go the wounds have healed."

I did not want her to strain her self so I asked her, "Are you sure Mai these cut were deeper than the last ones?"

"Yes I am sure and I just realized that this one was not like my other dreams, Lin This was the future I saw." Mai said as she looked me in the eyes.

"How do you know it is the future young lady?" My father asked with curiosity lacing his voice.

"I know that it is the future because the date on the news paper was tomorrows date, and based on the look of the sky I have to say that it will happen at night in an ally behind a club of some sort." Mai said as she stood up in order to prevent her self from getting blood on the sofa. At seeing this I took of my jacket and set it on the sofa so she could sit down sense it did not have any blood on it from when I was holding her to my chest.

"Mai why didn't you tell me that it was a vision of the future?" I asked.

"That is because I did not know it was one at the time, this one was in a different place and the woman was different as well and I didn't know that it was the future until I saw the news paper. Along with that ability I can dream of the past and experience the victims life or death I can sense spirits and can tell if the are malevolent towards me or towards other people." Mai said as she sat down on my jacket that I had set out for her. She then looked at my mother and said, "I am sorry for wrecking your sofa I will replace it."

I turned and looked at Mai and said, "No you will not, I will and don't even try to argue against me on this." by the time I had finished talking she had her arms crossed in front of her chest and was making a pouting face that she was unable to replace the sofa that her blood had ruined. I then turned to face my parents when I saw my mother have a look on her face that just did not settle well with me.

My mother then spoke by saying, "Koujo your father and I need to leave the room to discuses all of the information that we have received we will be back in a short bit once we have decided on what we are going to do." As she said this both her and my father got up and proceeded to leave and just as my mother began closing the door the last of the words had just left her mouth and ended with the door closing with a soft tap against wood.

A few minuets later both of my parents reentered the room and sat down. Both of the looked at Mai and my self and then my mother spoke, "We have agreed to take this girl in and train her but first thing first is we have to know a little about you so tell us what Koujo was talking about."

"What do you mean what was he talking about?" Mai asked a bit confused and at her words my mother was shocked.

"Young lady can I ask you where you when when this vision happened." Asked my father before my mother could speak which had me wondering where they were going with this.

"From what I could tell it was that astral plan but something felt off it felt a lot colder than usual . Why?" questioned Mai.

"Well based on the way Koujo was acting it appears that you had died for a few seconds, you had stopped breathing and would not wake up." responded my father to Mai's question. "It seems that you may have not been in the astral realm I believer that you might have been in the veil during that time. Meaning you were in between death and living" as my father finished speaking Mai's mouth was hanging open.

"And what I am referring to is when Koujo said you wanted to learn more about your Chinese ancestors and your mother and her family." My mother said as she again looked Mai in the eyes.

"Oh that... he was talking about how I told him that I wanted to learn more about my mother who was full Chinese and she left her family in order to marry my father and to have me. My father was half Japanese and half American growing up my mother taught me all about these cultures that made me who I am today. Then after my father passed away when I was young my mother taught me about the cultures of his family while she taught me about hers. Then about two years before she passed away I found out that I had a grandfather here in china and that was only because he had passed away and she took me to the funeral and then took me home and she came back here to settle some things, she never told me what they were. Then she passed away when I was twelve years old and I have been on my own sense then. I just want to learn more about my heritage." said Mai as she looked at both of my parents before turning and looking at me.

"Oh my... I am so sorry for your loss but let me ask you this... are you willing to learn to become a proper Chinese woman if so I will help you in doing so but...I will not go easy on you and I will say this now it is going to be very hard." Said my mother as she started Mai in the eyes.

"Yes I under stand and Yes I would be so thankful if you could teach me how to become a proper Chinese woman." stated Mai as she smiled with extreme happiness. When Mai said that my mother turned and looked at my father and nodded her head.

Once my mother did that my father clapped his hands and turned to me and said, "We will train her now pleas follow the attendants to your rooms so you can get changed, and pleas dress in proper clothing." When my father had finished talking both Mai and I excused our self's and followed the attendant to our rooms which happen to be next to each other.

Once inside my room I got close to the joining door I knocked and when it opened there stood Mai looking at me and I told her, "where one of the Qipao you packed chose a simple one."

"Okay, and thank you Lin for every thing you are doing for me." stated Mai as she closed the door.

Once I was finished getting I knocked on the joining door I heard a mumbled come in. As I entered the room I stopped in my tracks because there stood Mai with her side to me trying to zip up her dress. She turned her head and looked at me and said, "Lin can you help me I can't get this to close all the way." as she moved her hands away from the zipper.

"Sure I will try." I said as I walked up to her and put my hands on the zipper. I grabbed the zipper tag and pulled up.

When it would not budge Mai said, "You might have to pull the two sides of the dress closer to make it easier to zip up." hearing her say this I could not stop the blush from tinting my cheeks.

I whispered in Mai's ear, "Okay then hold still." I said this as I grabbed the two sides of the zipper and pulled them close together and place my finger on the inside to prevent the zipper from catching and pulled the zipper up closing the dress. When I pulled my hands away I saw that Mai had a slight blush on her face and I turned away and said I will wait for you outside. I walked through the joining door and closed it and exited my room and waited for her in the hall. When Mai came out I got a real good look at the dress she was wearing it was simple it was all black with seer shoulder with lace on them with it she whore a pair of black house slippers. She even put her hair up in a traditional style for the Qipao. "You look nice Mai, now lets get going and not keep my parents waiting any longer."

"Thank you and okay." she said as she followed behind me all the way to the dining room. As we got closer to the table I saw that it was set up for more than four people so I pulled out a chair for Mai and once she was seated properly I sat down in the chair next to her.


	8. Family Dinner Ch 8

(Lin's POV)

Shortly after we were seated the door opened and in walked both of my brothers and my sister then following after them were my parents. At first my siblings were smiling until they saw Mai siting next to me. I started to wonder why they were here until remembered that every Sunday mother and father hold family dinners. Once everyone was seated at the dinner table, and just as I was going to introduce Mai to them my brother Chen lashed out by saying "What is a person like her doing here, she should not be here."

At his sudden words I pointed at him and said said, "Chen, hold your tongue..." when suddenly I felt a hand on my arm. I looked down and saw Mai looking up at me shaking her head.

I watched as she turned to my mother and asked, "Would it be alright if I say what I told Lin when he told me why he didn't like me?"

My mother smiled and said, "Yes you may.." I could tell my mother was waiting to hear what she was going to say.

With my mothers approval Mai turned and looked at my siblings and smiled. She then began to speak in Chinese, "When I asked your brother why he seemed to hate me he said that it was because I was Japanese. I was flabbergasted by what he said so I looked him in the eyes and said, ""I know what the Japanese did and that Japan did terrible things don't think that I don't. I understand that what they did was wrong, but you know what I can't change what happened so don't blame me for something that happened long before I was ever born. Also don't look down upon me as if I am not responsible just because I am an orphan, I have lived and survived on my own now for five years since my mother passed away. If you want to hate me then hate me for who I am not for things that I have no control over."" As Mai spoke I saw pride begin to shine in her eyes as a tempting smirk began to grace her lips. As I looked at at both of my brothers and my sister I saw that their mouths were hanging open, in shock that she could speak fluent Chinese. Then before I could say any thing Mai began to say, "Also if you..." As I heard Mai stop talking turned my head to look at her and saw that her eyes were white again.

I turned quickly in shock as I was about to touch her my mother said, "Don't touch her she is having a vision, you will only make it worse."

(Mai's POV)

As I blinked in the middle of my sentence and opened my eyes I realized that things looked different. Lin's brothers and sister looked older and were smiling and as clear as day I heard them laughing. I then looked to my right where Lin had been siting and I saw a older looking Lin smiling and looking around, as if he felt me staring he looked at me and said, **'I love you Mayune'** When he said that I felt a sudden sadness. All of a sudden I felt something collide with the side of my body turning to see what it was, I saw a beautiful little girl looking up at me when she said, **'Mommy.'** As I looked at her I noticed that my stomach was swollen a sure tell sign that my no whose ever future I was seeing was far along in their pregnancy. I felt tears begin to fall down my face as I realized that I would never have something like this, I placed my hand on my mouth preventing me from crying out as I reached out and grabbed Lin's arm and closed my eyes again. When I opened them I was out of the vision, I looked at every one while they stared at me with a look that I can only describe as pure curiosity.

(Lin's POV)

We sat there watching as Mai looked around the room as if she is seeing something we can't. But then at one point the dishes and eating utensils started to float off the table. Not missing a beat my father said, "Don't touch anything, well Lin it looks like you brought us an interesting student. From what your mother and I have seen and heard so far this girl has many different abilities and she may have more to come." As he placed his elbow on the table and interlocking his finger then placing his head on them as if he is figure out how he will train her.

Then she suddenly began to cry she covered her mouth and grabbed my arm as she closed her eyes all of the dished landed in the positions that they had originally been place in, but when she opened her eyes again her eyes were no longer her normal auburn brown but they now were a stunning light blue. As she looked at me my eyes widened in shock at the sudden change. Without a second thought I asked her, "Mai what happened to your eyes?'

Her eyes widened at my question and she quickly stood up and went to the mirror on the wall, only for her to say, "Oh my goodness." She then quickly turned around and looked at me and asked "How did this happen? Lin what is going on?"

My mother in all her wisdom and spoke up by asking, "Mai what did you see in your vision."

"I...I can't say" stuttered Mai as she shook her head.

"Mai Why won't you tell us?" I asked her as I tried to figure out why.

"I just can't" Said Mai more determined.

"Mai can you tell me why you can't tell us what you saw." asked my mother.

"I just know that I can't" Stated Mai as she looked my mother in her eyes.

"Mai do you believe that if you say anything that what you saw would change?" Asked my mother. I watched as Mai shook her head in confirmation. "Well let me ask you this...was what you saw a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I was a very good thing that I saw." That was all Mai said as she sat down in her chair. "I can't say any more than that, I am sorry" she said this looking down at her lap.

"Well I think we just learned that Mai has many abilities and I am guessing that what we will discover more during her training." Said my father as he looked at Mai.

I asked my father, "Father do you know why her eyes might have changed colors?"

"Yes my son, I believe that it is due to the fact that at the time of the vision more than one ability became active, from what I believe it could be is that her body released some of her powers through her eyes which changed their color. If what I believe is true then it means that she is going to have more powers than any other student I have had before." stated my father.

"All right now that you three have seen what she can do, lets eat our dinner and tomorrow we will begin to train you Mai" stated my mother as she signaled the staff to bring in the dinner that had been prepared before the commotion started. We all sat there and ate dinner and surprisingly my sister Xifeng started to talk to Mai.

She asked Mai, "Mai tell me something that koujo doesn't know about you?"

For a second Mai looked as if she was thinking about the question. Then she answered, "Well he probably doesn't know that I use to model under a different name." She said as she looked up at my sister with a smile.

"You did what?" I asked.

"Oh it was nothing big just some advertisement for some small stuff, the money was good and it was before I met you and the rest of SPR." She said as she looked me in the eyes with a smile on her lips.

By the look on each member of my family they were stunned at this new information. When my sister asked, "Really can you show me one of those images?"

"Yeah sure" Mai looked at me and asked, "Can I barrow your phone real quick? Pleas?"

I looked at her and could not hold up to her and I quietly handed her my phone and when I looked up at my mother I saw a small smile that sent shivers down my spine.

I watched as Mai went to my internet and typed in a name and I asked her, "Is that the name you modeled under?"

Mai looked up at me and said, "Yep I didn't want to be bothered by people if they recognized me there is only one photo that looks slightly like me." She then pulled up a image where there was a girl with short brown hair in the rain, but what stunned me the most was that she was in a kimono and was holding a sword in the rain and looked to be dancing. "We did this one for a game character and I ended up having to do another one where my face was not seen but the focal points of the character were seen, I ended up getting a bigger payment for this project. With that payment I didn't have to worry about not having money to pay rent for six months, but I still took jobs during that time to make sure I could pay for all of the other things that were necessary to live." As I looked at my parents when they viewed the image I saw the look of surprise and astonishment.

My mother then spoke, "This is you...these are amazing and very beautiful. " As she turned and looked at Mai.

"Thank you." Said Mai as a blush dusted her cheeks and she looked down at her nearly empty plate. As I looked at my own plat I noticed that it was also empty realizing that I had been eating during this whole conversation without even thinking about eating because I was focused on the conversation. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my father look at his watch then look at my mother signaling that it was getting late and that we should get ready for bed.

At my fathers hint my mother said as she stood up, "Alright it is getting late you three need to head home to be with your families and we need to get ready for bed."


	9. realization Ch 9

(Lin's POV)

I watched as both of my parents left the room and headed towards their room. After they left I stood up and gave my hand to Mai help her out of the chair, she accepted the help without a second thought. She then started to walk out of the room when I asked her "Mai are you sure you know how to get back to your room"

As she was walking out she said, "Yes I do I remembered how to get her just once I just have to go back wards in the direction...goodness Lin you worry too much...Night." she waved good buy as she disappeared around the doors entrance.

"Wow, Koujo you are as Americans say you are whipped." Said my eldest brother Fuhua as he stood up and stretched.

"No, he is wrapped around her finger." Said my sister as she put on her sweater that she had placed on her chair before dinner. Then both of my brothers and my sister walked out of the room leaving me to think on what they were saying. I stood there for a few minuets trying to understand what they meant by it, by the end of five minuets I still didn't understand it and decided to not think of it any longer and just let it go. I walked back to my room once inside I changed and got ready for bed I sat on my bed and wondered how Mai was doing. I looked down at my self and saw that I was only in a pair of boxers and I stood up and grabbed my robe before I knocked on the shared door. After I knocked Mai answered the door and she stood there in a pink robe looking up at me.

"What is it Lin?" She asked as she yon and she tried to cover her mouth. As I looked at her everything that my brother and sister said ran through my mind again. Then as if a light bulb turned on I finally understood what they were saying to me before they left after dinner.

At this realization I was stunned I then said, "Never mind Mai go back to sleep tomorrow is going to hard."

"Okay...Night." She said before she closed the door. Once the door was closed I turned around and walked back to my bed and sat there at the realization of what I had just discovered, just by looking at her and what I felt by just looking at her. I placed my head in my hands and sat there wondering why I never noticed my feelings for her. Without thinking any longer I turned off the lights and went to bed, and within minuets I was fast asleep. When I next woke up Mai was screaming and it was two in the morning I sprung out of my bed and went through the conjoining door. In Mai's room I found Mai floating above her bed I went over to her and was about to grab her when both of my parents burst through her bed room door.

" Koujo don't touch her." Shouted my mother as she pulled me away from Mai and towards the door. "We do not know how her abilities will effect you...she is the strongest physic we have ever met, with all of her abilities she is even stronger than the Davis twins put together. If you were to touch her you might feel the pain and suffer the same afflictions, but you would most likely not heal and would end up dying before the vision even ended." With every word my mother said dread sunk deeper into my skin inching closer to my heart. I looked at my mother not knowing that she could see all of the emotions running through my head. I turned back towards Mai to see her floating back down on to her bed covered in blood. I rushed over to her and checked her wounds not knowing that she was awake as relief coursed through me and I laid my head down on her bed thank full that her wounds were not serious and that she was alive. Just as my breathing was starting to become more relaxed I felt a hand on the back of my head as fingers ran through my hair which caused a slight shiver to run down my back. I looked up to see that Mai was awake and looking down at me with a slight smile on her face.

Though before I could say anything to her I heard a voice in my head say, _'Now you worry...gosh you are such a difficult man to understand...but I have to admit you are some fine eye candy to wake up to after a dream.'_ I looked around the room wondering who said it and as my eyes landed on Mai I smirked.

"Oh so that is what you think of me. I am very disappointed in you Mai." I said as realization dawned in her eyes.

"What are you talking about Lin I didn't say anything." Mai said in a shocked voice.

"You didn't have to say anything Mai" I said as I pointed to my head.

"Oh my goodness you read my mind that's not nice Lin." Said Mai as her cheeks became red.

"No Mai I didn't, I am guessing that you projected it when you were touching my head which allowed me to hear what you were thinking." I said as her cheeks became even more red before she covered her face.

"Ugh..."she said while hiding her face then she started to push me away while saying, "Get out! Get out! Get out!" Not wanting to fight her I got up and as I turned around I saw both of my parents standing there. That was when I realized that I had completely ignored them and basically flirted with Mai right in front of them, at the realization of this I bowed my head and fled into my room without looking back towards Mai. Once I was back in my room with the conjoining door closed I laid down on my bed wondering what I was going to tell my parents tomorrow morning.

The next morning I changed in to appropriate clothing when walking in to the dinning room I saw that only my mother was siting at the table eating and drinking her tea. "Good morning Koujo."

"Good morning mother." I said as I sat down at the only other spot that had food in front of it. I then began to eat hopping that we would not talk about last night.;

"Koujo you do not have to be embarrassed about what happened last night. To tell you the truth I was hoping that your relation ship would progress in this manner though not this soon. Right now she needs to be focused on all of her training..." said my mother as she looked up from her cup of tea and she continued by saying, "so don't let your emotions get in the way of her being able to focus. It is in both of your best interest if you leave by the end of the week so that she can focus on training...and no I will not stop you two from being in contact while she is training." As the last word left her mouth she set her cup down and left the dinning room but not before she said, "Oh and make sure Mai is in the flower room after your father is done with her for today. Also make sure that she is in appropriate attire for her training with me, I will not train her if she is not dressed like a proper Chinese woman. It does not matter if she is wearing clothing that is considered work appropriate as long as she looks like a elegant woman when she is training with me, make sure she knows this Koujo." Siting there I tried to get over the fact that my mother wanted me to have a relationship with Mai, once I finished eating I started to head towards the training area without thinking about where I was going because I was still stuck on the fact that my mother wanted both Mai and my self to be in a relationship. Due to the fact that I was not paying attention I bumped into some one and on instinct I reached out and grabbed them. As I looked up to see who it was I realized that it was Mai.

"Oh Lin I am so sorry." Before Mai could continue to say any thing I stopped her by putting my hand up.

I then said , "No Mai it is my fault I was distracted by something." noticing that she was stable I slowly released her from my grasp.


	10. Perdicament Ch 10

(Lin's POV)

As Mai stepped out of my arms I felt the urge to pull her back in towards my chest. Though I thought better than that and did not do it, instead I looked her in the eyes and said, "Mai, my mother wants you to meet her in the flower room but first you must get ready for training with her. In other words you must shower and change your clothing, after you are ready I will lead you to the flower room and pleas remember the way there, that is where my mother will most likely be training you most of the time." I then turned and started to head towards our rooms and I could hear the small patter from her foot steps as she walked behind me. Once we reached our rooms Mai went in to hers and before she could close the door I said, "Oh and Mai wear something elegant but not too elegant my mother said it could be something you would wear to work also I will be in my room so once you are ready just knock on my bed room door and we will head to the flower room." I watched as she nodded her head and then closed her door.

I then went into my room and sat down at the small desk in the corner and once I was logged on I checked my emails and saw one from Oliver's parents when I clicked on it the message was for me to call them. Without further hesitation I pulled out my phone and called them. The phone rang once then it was answered by professor Davis who sounded to be wide awake. "Lin, I am glad that you called Though a bit shocked that you called this early in the morning..." When he said that I looked at the clocked and felt like slapping my self due to the fact that even though it was twelve in the evening here it was only five a clock in the morning there. As I went to apologize professor Davis started to speak again by saying, "It is okay Lin I was already awake. The reason that is because Olive has been called to take a case that will be very dangerous, and I am sorry but I need you to come back I fear that if he takes this case without you there he wont come back to us at all. Lula and I have already lost one son, if we were to lose Olive I don't know if we would be able to survive that. Pleas come back Lin I really need you to for both the sake of my son and me and my wife." Hearing the professor beg me to come back was shocking to say the least.

I did not want to be rude to him so I said, "Sure when do you need me to come back?"

"Oh thank you Lin and you would need to be back by Sunday, the case starts Monday I will send you all of the information pertaining to it." professor Davis stated as I heard some typing on the other side of the line.

"Okay I will be back by then, and have a good day professor tell Lula I say hello."I said as I refreshed my emails .

"I will and you have a good day as will see you when you get her good by Lin." spoke the professor.

"Good by professor." I responded and then ended the phone call. I looked back at my emails just as the file he sent me popped up. I quickly pressed print, when there was knock on my bed room door. Getting up I went and answered it seeing Mai on the other side of the door I said, "Okay let's go." I walked out of my room and closed the door and started to head towards the flower room with Mai behind me. Once we were at the door I opened it for her and inside was my mother watching as Mai entered the room.

"Mai shut the door, we must begin your training." Stated my mother as she picked up a cup off the table and took a sip. Mai then turned towards me and bowed her head before closing the door. I then turned away from the door and began to look for my father.

Once I found him in the library I said, "Father, I am sorry to disrupt your reading but we need to talk."

I watched as my father set his book down and then looked at me before he said, "What is it we need to discuss my son?"

"Father I have to leave this Saturday..." I said as I looked at my father I then continued by saying, "I am sorry that I am leaving on such a short notice but I am needed at work, Noll has decided to take a case that is potentially very dangerous for both him and his team, and his parents are wanting me to be there to protect him since Eugene is no longer around to prevent his PK from hurting him if he were to use it."

I notice my father nodding his head before he spoke, "I understand, Noll is quite a hand full especially without his brother around. Though have you told Mai yet that you will be leaving in two days?" hearing him ask those words my eyes widened. Watching my reaction to his words he began to smile before he said, "What did you think I didn't notice how you treat her, come on Koujo I may be old but I am not blind at what is right in front of me. So let me tell you this I can tell Mai is a wonderful girl and you both deserve to be happy, so don't brake her heart by not telling her that you are leaving."

I was stunned and asked him, "But father I thought you hated the Japanese?"

"I do but she is not just Japanese she is half Chinese and only one fourth Japanese and one fourth American. Along with the fact that she is able to speak Chinese so easily shows that she is very in touch with her heritage also her manners showed that she knows a lot about the Chinese she accepts that a part of her heritage has done many things wrong all of which she had no control over. So I will not hate her for what she is made of I can only hope that she is able to pass your mothers training." Said my father as he looked at his watch and began to speak again, "Oh my it looks like and hour has passed since we started this conversation, well I think your mother should be ending the training in just a few minuets. You should tell Mai at that time that you will be leaving back to England to assist Noll on a case because his parents have requested you too." As the last sentence was said he grabbed his book and opened it back to the page he had recently been reading. Heading his advice I went to go find Mai and tell her that I was going to be leaving in two days time.

As I approached the flower room the door opened to reveal my mother smiling she looked up at me and said, "Oh Koujo if you are looking for Mai she has already gone back to her room."

"Thank you mother has father told you what is going on?" I asked

"Yes I just got off the phone with him now go, and talk to her." She said as she shewed me away. I turned away from her and started to head towards my room. As I neared my room I saw that her door was closed, so I entered my room and closed the door and locked it and then I quickly gathered all of the paperwork up and put it in a folder and placed both my laptop and the folder in my laptop case. Once that was done I turned and looked at the conjoining door, I quickly fixed my hair before I knocked on it. A few seconds after I knocked the door opened revealing Mai as she looked up at me with her head tilted slightly.

"Whats up Lin?" Mai asked as she stared up at me.

"Mai we need to talk." She looked taken back by what I said.

"Oh okay, then come in." She said as she turned around as she some hair out of her face. I entered her room leaving the door open to mine. As I looked towards her main bed room door I noticed that it was locked and I turned back towards her only to see her siting don on her bed waiting for me to talk. I walked over to her desk in the corner and grabbed the chair and pulled it towards her before I sat on it backwards.

I looked her in the eyes and said, "Mai...I don't know how to tell you this but I am going to be leaving in two days to head back to England." I then watched as what I said sunk in.

She then said, "Oh..."

"Mai I did not plan to leave you here this early, but Oliver's parents want me to come back because he is taking a very dangerous case that could cost him and his team their lives if they are not careful, and his father doesn't want to risk the chance of loosing their last child." As I said these last few words I got off the chair and ended up kneeling in front of her because she had ended up looking at the floor half way through my talking. As I looked up at her I notice that she kept trying to avoid eye contact so I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me as I said, "Mai believe me that I would not do this to you on purpose ." without thinking I leaned in with my eyes closed and placed a kiss on her lips. When I pulled back and opened my eyes Mai was staring at me with wide eyes while her whole face was a brilliant red. Her hand then went to her lips quickly as to cover them from being kissed again I smiled at her and her face became even redder. I then told her, "Mai I promise that I will keep in contact with you every day. When I am on cases I will talk to you through email and on days that I am not on cases I will Skype with you." I watched Mai for a reaction to what I was saying and at the very end of my talking Mai looked me in the eyes and nodded her head acknowledging what I was saying. I then stood up and pulled Mai up and into my arms and held her there as I breather in the smell of her shampoo and conditioner. I bent over slightly and placed my head in the crook of her neck to inhale her sent even more and I wrapped my arms around her even tighter when I felt her wrap her arms around me as well, I then smiled into her neck as happiness spread through me.


	11. Mai's Birthday Ch 11

(Lin's POV)

Then next two days went by very quickly, every day bot Mai and I world go for a stroll in my parents vast back yard and we would sit under the largest trees there. We would let the sounds of nature closed around us as Mai rested her back against my chest. Then when we would head in I would enclose her hand in mine and walk with her back to our rooms, there I would give her a kiss and tell her good night. On the morning that I had to return to England both my parents and Mai drove me to the air port. To my surprise both of my parents remained in the car and allowed Mai to escort me to the terminal, then as I was about to leaver her there Mai pulled on my hand. Her pull cased me to turn to look at her, she looked up at me with a slight smile before she went up on her tows and pulled my head down towards her and place and intense kiss on my hugged me close but right before she released me she let her lips skim across my ear as she said, "You better come back to me Koujo...I'll miss you." as she said the last words she placed a kiss on my cheek.

She then turned away from me and started to head towards the exit. I stood there watching her walk away from me as I felt a slight blush creep on to my cheeks as I realized that she had called my by my first name. I then pulled out my cell phone and texted her that I would be back and that she had better be ready for when I did at that time Mai was seventeen and a half. When I got to England it turns out that case was even more dangerous that the owner had lead every one to believe that case was over in six day. I kept in contact with Mai every day and in doing so I found out that her training was progressing faster than any other student my parents have taught before. When I was in my office back BSPR I opened my email and saw that I had one from my mother and when I clicked on it there was an attachment. I clicked on the attachment only to come face to face with a image of a woman, but what surprised me was the text below that said that this woman was Mai and that another power had awoken during dinner. When I looked at the photo again I could not believe that Mai now had long black hair with those stunning light blue eyes.

 **(** _ **Two years later)**_

I had just gotten off Skype with Mai when I looked at the calendar with Mai's birthday circled in red marker. I then opened my emails to go through them, I then came across one that had Mai's name as the subject. This peeked my interest and I clicked on it, as I read the email I found out that a lawyer was looking for Mai and wanted to get in contact with her, he had even given me a number so I could contact him and hear what he wanted to say. I quickly dialed the number on my office phone after the third ring a woman picked up the phone and said the name of some law firm and asked me who I was wanting to talk to. I then said, "Yes I am wanting to talk to Mr. Takato it is concerning Mai Taniyama."

"Pleas hold a minuet sir while I get a hold of him." Said the receptionist.

A few seconds later a man picked up the phone and said, "This is Mr. Takato may I ask who I am talking to?"

"Yes my name is Lin you emailed me in regards to Mai Taniyama may I ask what it is in regards to?" I asked as I grew annoied at this drawn out conversation.

"Oh, yes I am so sorry...I was informed by her mother before she passed away that she wanted Miss Taniyama to receive her inheritance when she turned twenty and seeing that it is in just a week and a half I wanted to get in contact with her. Though when I tried to locate her in Japan every thing concerning her was connected to you so I sought to get a hold of you so that I may speak with her." He said.

"Oh well she is no longer in japan she has not been there for two and a half years. She has been living in China since she graduated high school, also she would have no way to get to Japan to meet with you." I said as I looked up who this man was on my computer. I ended up finding out that he is a lawyer from China and has many high class clients.

"Oh well that is good on my part my main branch is actually in China. If it is at all possible would she be able to meet me there?" He asked as I heard some fidgeting through the phone line.

"Yes that would be best for her oh and I will be accompanying her what day does she have to meet you?" I asked as I opened up my personal planner and waited to hear his response.

"That is perfectly fine and she has to come in on her birthday, it is what her mother wrote down on her will." Mr. Takato said as more scribbling could be heard from the phone line.

"Okay we will be there. Thank you and see you then." I said before I hung up the phone. Once I hung up I called my mother and told her what would be happening on Mai's birthday.

My mother then said, "Son you are doing the right thing taking care of this...so when are you going to be here? She is very excited for her birthday."

In response to her question I said, "I know mother and I will be there the day before her birthday. I have received a two week vacation from my boss since he had call me back early last time he thought it would only be fare that I get the time that I had requested then off finally." I said as I started to gather all of my things up and get ready to head back to my home here in England which was only a block away from the office.

"Oh...that is so good, Mai will be so happy to see you again. Did you know that every time she gets off Skype with you she looks and acts like she is depressed but withing minuets she bounces back and is back to her normal happy self. Oh she is also a size seven for your information."said my mother from the other side of the phone line.

"No I didn't mom...but don't tell Mai that I am coming I want it to be a surprise that good mother thank you." I said as I exited my office and headed towards home and I understood what she meant by saying that she was a size seven.

"Okay I won't tell her now good night son it is getting late here and I need to get some sleep." Stated my mother as I heard her yawn.

"Good night mother I love you and will see you soon" I spoke as I approached my door then hung up once I heard my mother hang up on her side of the line. Once I was inside I started to get my stuff ready to head home to China. I remember walking around and packing a bag for the trip, before I made a few phone calls to some people that I knew who had a cleaning service. I t6old them how I would be out of the country for two weeks starting ten days from now. I told them that I would pay extra for them to make sure that during time that I am gone that none of the food goes bad and to make sure the house stays clean. Once those arrangements were made I went online and booked my self a business class ticket to China with one stop on the way there. The days then began to pass by quickly until the day before I would leave, I had informed Noll that I was going on vacation so when I walked into his office around two in the afternoon he looked shocked to see me that was until I said, "Noll I need to leave a little early, I have some thing I need to do before I leave tomorrow."

"Fine do what ever you need to do. Oh and have a good vacation." Said Noll as he looked back at a file on his desk. With his approval I left the office and headed towards a shop that I had seen earlier this week.

Once I arrived there I entered and a woman looked up at me from behind a counter and said, "Hello sir is there anything I can help you with today."

"Yes there is...can you show me which ones would be the best to tell some one you love them more than anything?" I asked as I signaled towards a glass case.

The woman's eyes light up as if this was something she was doing for the first time. "'Oh yes...I know exactly what you mean This way sir." She said as she signaled for me to follow her. "So what quality are you want to go for if I may ask?"

"I only want the best for her." I said while looking at what was in front of me.

"Hum..."Said the woman as she looked through the case than as if she remembered some thing she looked up at me and said, "Wait just a moment I think I have the perfect thing for you." as she turned away from me and went through a door that I can only believe was to the back of the store. She returned a few minuets later caring a small box and as she neared me she said, "We just got this in and it is very high quality but it is also quite expensive." as she set the box down and showed it to me.

"This is perfect I will take it." I said as I looked at the item knowing that there was not going to be anything better for her here than this one.

"Oh okay well then let me just ring you up over here."said the woman as she signaled for me to follow her towards a register. She ten began to proceed with my purchase only for her to look up at me and ask, "Oh and would you like to purchase the warranty encase anything brakes or comes loose it will be fully covered?" I nodded my head as a sing that I wanted to do that. Once she had finished wringing every thing up I though the cost was quite low and I handed her my card. When she saw my card her eyes went wide at from what I am guessing is seeing a black card, which is known to mean I have lost of money. Once she was finished she handed me back the card and placed the item I bought in a bigger box then placed it in a bag and handed it to me and said, "Have a wonderful day and it has been a pleasure doing business with you."

"I looked at her and asked, "Oh can you tell me if you have stores in China or Japan?" I asked as I put my wallet back in my inner jacket pocket.

"Yes we do in both places as a matter of fact." She smiled at me.

"Okay then thank you." I said as I turned and walked out of the store.


	12. Important Ch 12

(Lin's POV)

The next morning I grabbed my bags that I had packed days before and loaded them into the taxi that was waiting outside for me and locked my house. Once that was done I got into the taxi and told the driver to head to the air flight was not that long but the layover was quite boring to say the least it was three in the evening by the time my plane landed in china. I remember telling my parents to call and make sure that a taxi would be waiting there for me so that Mai would not that I was coming home. When I got outside I saw a man in a suit with a sign that said my name on it that is when I knew that my mother ordered me a car instead of a taxi. As I shook my head I walked over to the man and nodded to him before I said, "Hello, it seems as if you are here to get me."

The man started to laugh before he said, "Yes you would be right Lin your mother pulled out a favor I owed her, now come on we both have to get to our homes in order to have dinner." I laughed and nodded and followed him as he started to walk out of the airport towards the parking lot. When we got to his car I loaded my suit case into his cars trunk. Once we were both in his car we started to head towards my parents house as he did so I texted my mother that I would be there in about twenty minuets and for her to make sure that the front door was left unlocked. When I got there I found the door exactly as I asked my mom to leave it I then went in side and sneaked in to my room and placed my luggage down. I wanted to find Mai so I opened the conjoining door and saw that her room was empty, then I headed out of my room and started to search the whole house. When I finally came to the kitchen I could hear Mai talking to my parents about what she wanted to do tomorrow for her birthday. As I opened the door I saw that Mai's back was turned towards me and my parents were in front of her smiling and I signaled for them not to say a thing to Mai about me. I then walked up behind Mai and I placed my arms around her and pulled her in to my chest and as I did so she cried out. I started to laugh just as she turned around in my arms and before she could say anything to me I placed a soft kiss on her cheek. I quickly pulled back to watch her face turn five different shades of red I could not keep my laughs in any longer.

She began to hit my chest as she said, "Koujo...stop it that is inappropriate especially in front of your parents. I know you have manners because your mother taught you so don't you dishonor her by doing this in front of her." she then pushed me away from her as she turned away from me and started to cut some vegetables that were on a cutting board in front of her.

"Hahaha...sorry it's just so tempting and I couldn't help me self." I said as I went over to my mother and father I gave them both hugs.

When I gave my mother a hug she whispered in my ear, "Koujo don't tease her like that. You should tell her what she has to do tomorrow." I nodded my head as I pulled out of the hug.

"Mai I am sorry but you will have to wait on doing things tomorrow because we have some thing more important to do before we can celebrate." I said as  
I looked at Mai and watched as her faced dropped slightly.

"Really what is it we have to do tomorrow." She asked as she looked at me and set the knife down.

"Mai we have to go to a meting with a family lawyer of your family...I was contacted by a lawyer that your mother put her will with them and she wanted you to receive you inheritance tomorrow on your birthday. I know that this is going to be hard for you...and I asked him if there was anything that you needed for tomorrow and he said that there was nothing because you already know every thing that he is going to ask you. So don't worry about a thing and then we will celebrate your birthday after we get that done." I said as I went back around the island and pulled her into my arms.

She pulled back and said, "But I though my mother didn't have a will...that is what the lawyers said when she first passed away." Hearing her say that had me wondering if this was real or if someone was trying to fool Mai.

"Well if this is fake then we will handle it tomorrow when we meet them, okay." I told her as I looked her in the eyes. She nodded her head in agreement and she looked up at me and smiled. "Alright now lets go pick out your outfit for tomorrow because after we deal with the lawyer we have some celebrating to do." I said as I pulled away from her and nodded my head to my mother signaling for her to do what we talked about tomorrow. I grabbed Mai's hand and started to pull her towards my room.

Once we were in side my room with the door closed and locked I pulled her body flush with mine and I placed an intense kiss on her lips. Mai then pulled me even closer if at all possible and wrapper her arms around my neck as she laced her fingers in my hair, drawing a shiver from me which caused me to smile in to the kiss. As I smiled I picked Mai up and if on instinct she wrapped her legs around my hips as I sat down on my bed. It seemed as if we kissed for what seemed for to be five minuets when in reality it was only a minuet and a half. When we pulled out of the kiss I let my smile grow as I looked at Mai in her disheveled manner and without hesitation I leaned in and stole another quick kiss from her and as I pulled back I held her bottom lip in between my teeth and then released it. When I was sitting back and looking at her I saw that her face was as red as an apple. When I look at her I can't help the smile from growing at how much my feelings effect her. I then released her and allowed her to climb off my lap to stand in front of me, she looked me in the eyes and shook her head before she said, "Gosh...I don't know how to handle you one bit. Though what you were saying earlier was that true that I have to meet a lawyer?"

"Yes Mai I was telling the truth...now you need to chose an appropriate outfit for where we will be meeting. The firm that we are going to is very high class and they sort of have a well known dress code even for their clients. So go try on some outfits and show them to me I will be able to tell you if it works in regards to their dress code." I said as I stood up and pushed her towards the conjoining door. Once she was through she turned while giving me a taunting glare and shut the door in my face at this I couldn't help but to released a laugh. The first out fit she came out in was a woman's suit, that was lack dress pants a white shirt with a bow neck tie, and a purple blazer, she also had on a pair of purple heals and she carried a black and purple purse. "Wow that is a lot of purple."

"Ugh... it is not purple it is burgundy" As she said this I noticed that she also wore a simple set of ear rings.

"Fine, though I think that is a little to burgundy for my taste and you would stand out very much." I said as I watched her tap her foot then suddenly stop tapping it when I said that her out fit would get her a lot of attention that she didn't want. She then turned around and headed back in to her room closing the door behind her. After a few minuets Mai exited her room and I was stunned at what I was seeing. There she stood in what appeared to be a black leather pencil skirt with a tan sleeveless shirt that was longer in the back than the front, and she had a pair of sexy black heels, she also had a pair of sun glasses with a small black Chanel purse. The only reason I knew that it was Chanel was because of my sister she used to drag me with her when she went shopping and it was her favorite brand. I looked Mai up and down a couple of times trying to get a hold of my self, and when I was ready I could not think of any thing to say. So all I said was, "Wow!"

"Wow is that all you can say? So is it a yes or a no Koujo I need to know?" she said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Seeing her act this way I stood up and walked over to her and said, "Yes wow...you look stunning and the outfit is perfect. Now go change out of that and lets go eat my parents must have dinner ready by now." As I said the last part I turned her around and pushed her towards her room where she yet again closed the door in my face. I hollered through the door, "I will see you when you are done, I be with my parents helping them finish setting every thing up for dinner." I then turned and walked out of my room closing the door behind me and went to find my parents and help them with dinner.

When I found them the servants were taking the food in to the dining room. So I called out to my mother and asked, "Mother...have you told father what I am going to be doing tomorrow?"

"Yes, he does and he doesn't say no to it so your all good." She said as we walked in to the dining room. After I helped my mother sit down Mai walked in, and I helped her sit down as well then all of us began to eat our dinner. Once we were done we all headed off to bed and slept the night away because tomorrow was going to be a big day.


	13. Reveal Ch 13

(Lin's POV)

The next morning when I opened my eyes I saw that the sun was barely coming up. I then remembered that it was Mai's birthday, so I got out of bed and went to the conjoining door I placed my hand on the handle and turned it and pushed the door open. Once the door was open I looked around Mai's room and spotted her asleep on her bed, and seeing that she was a sleep I closed the bed room door. I then got changed into the outfit I had chosen for today before I went to bed once I was done changing I went to go find my mother. I found her in the garden with some workers, as I approached she looked up at me and smiled.

"Mother is everything ready for today?" I asked as I got down next to her and looked at the tomato plant in front of me, I just pulled a ripe tomato off when she looked at me again.

"Yes every thing will be ready when you guys get back...you should wake her up and take her out to breakfast so she doesn't wonder around and find something that she shouldn't. Also if she ask about your father and I tell her that this is part of my gift to her...for you guys to spend some time together." Said my mother as she placed a hand on my arm signaling for me to stop and get going.

"Yes mother I'll do just that." I responded and leaned over and gave her a hug. I then stood up and briskly walked back to my room once I was inside I opened the conjoining door, yet again I found Mai a sleep in bed. I quietly walked over to the side of her bed and knelt down so my face was across from her, as I looked at her sleeping face I let a smile linger on my lips as I lifted my hand and placed it on her cheek. I then began to slowly rub her cheek which caused her to slowly stir awake. I began to watch as she slowly opened her eyes, and once she saw me it looked as if all of the tiredness left her and there was only happiness as she sat up in bed.

She began to stretch as she said, "Good morning Koujo."

I smiled at her and said, "Good morning Mai..." as I leaned in and hugged her I then said, "Happy birthday my aìrén." as the last word fell from my lips I watched as Mai's cheeks began to turn a wonderful shade of red. "Now you need to get up and get dressed I am taking you out for breakfast and then we have to meet the lawyer..." I said as she looked at me with a radiant smile, I then began to pull her out of bed as I said, "Come on we don't have all day." Once she was out of bed I pulled her into my chest and placed a soft kiss on her lips which drew out another round of blush on her cheeks.

She looked up at me and said, "Alright, but you need to leave the room so I can get dressed."

"Okay I will be waiting in the hallway for you." I said as I lifted my hands up in the air and walked back into my room and hut the conjoining door. I walked out of my room once I had grabbed my car keys, my wallet and my cellphone. I closed my door and leaned against it waiting for Mai to come out I pulled out my phone and called a restaurant they answered on the first wring.

"Emerald restaurant how can I help you?" Asked a male.

"Yes my name is Koujo Lin and I would like a table for two this morning." I said as I looked at my watch.

"What time would you like it to be?" The man asked again.

"I will have to say in the forty five minuets. If that is at all possible." I responded to his question with an estimated time for Mai to finish getting ready and for the drive there.

"Okay I have an opening, we will see you then until then Mr. Lin."said the man before the line went dead, as I looked down at my watch I saw that it took me five minuets just to make a reservation. No more than six minuets later did Mai finally emerge from her room and she looked stunning, and instead of wearing her shoes she held them in her hand as she looked up at me. I was tempted to kiss her because of the bright red lipstick she wore, and her eyes looked stunning because of the brown smoky looking eye shadow she had applied to her lids along.

I smiled at her and said, "Lets get going." In response to my statement she nodded her head and began to walk ahead of me.

Within a few moments she asked as she turned around to face me, "What about your parents? I don't feel right not inviting them along."

"Mai it was my mothers idea to take you out for breakfast, she knows that we haven't seen each other in person for a long time she told me to tell you that this is part of her gift to you. Now lets go we don't want to be late and lose our table." I said as I place my hand on her lower back and started to push her towards the garage. As we entered the garage I pressed the garage opener and started to walk towards my car, I then proceeded to get in and just as I got in Mai was buckling up. I looked at Mai and asked her as I started my car, "Mai do you have every thing you need."

She looked me in the eyes and said, "Koujo I have my wallet, phone, lipstick and my spare house key there is nothing else that I need."

"Okay." I said as I backed out of the garage. I then headed towards the restaurant after I turned of the street my parents lived on I felt Mai slip her hand into mine and give it a slight squeeze. As I held her hand we listened to music until we reached the restaurant I pulled into valet parking and a guy opened Mai's door while I opened my own and stepped out, I looked over and watched as Mai got out of the car and looked around in amazement. I walked over to her and offered her my arm she accepted my arm and began to walk along side me as two men opened the doors to the restaurant.

When we got to the host he looked up at us and asked, "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes it is under Koujo Lin a table for two." I said as the man began to look at the list.

Once he spotted my name he grabbed two menus and said, "Follow me pleas." We both followed behind him in silence as we passed other people eating. When we reached a table in the corner with an amazing view of the mountains in the distance the man signaled for us that it was our table. I walked Mai to her seat and pulled it out and pushed it back in when she was seated. I then went and sat down in my own chair, we both began to look at the menus, and by the time the waiter came to take our drink order we were ready to order our meals. When he asked us what we wanted to drink we told him and then we said we were ready to order our food as well which seemed to surprise him, he then nodded his head and headed back toward what can be assumed is the kitchen. Once we got our food the meal went by very quickly and as I looked at my watch I noticed that it was time to start heading towards the lawyers firm. On the way there I told Mai the name of the lawyer who wanted to meet with her, she nodded her head as she took the information in.

Once we were at the firm I looked at Mai and asked, "Are you okay?"

She smiled up at me and said, "Yes I am just fine Koujo."

When we entered the building we were approached by a man in a dark gray suit. He looked at us and asked, "What can I help you with?"

Mai looked at the man and began to speak before I could and said, "Yes I am here to meet with a Mr. Takato. Can you pleas inform him that we are here."

The mans eyes widened at what Mai said which caused me to wonder was so shocking about meeting this Mr. Takato. The man then said, "Oh, yes I will inform him right away but first follow me to the appropriate waiting area." When we reached the waiting area the man spoke and said, "Pleas have a seat he will be with you shortly." After he said that he walked away in a quick manner. Withing two minutes a man walked in to the waiting area and started to head towards us.

"Hello my name is Mr. Takato, I am assuming that you are Mai Taniyama and who might this be?" Said the man as he looked at me after shaking hands with Mai.

"This is Koujo Lin my boyfriend I asked him to come with since you contacted him in order to inform me about my mothers will." Mai said as I assisted her in standing up. I watched as the man nodded his head in understanding.

"Well I must ask this Ms. Taniyama do you trust Mr. Lin with information you are about to learn?" He asked her as he watched fer face for some sort of reaction.

"Yes I trust him, I trust him with both my heart and my life. He would never betray me no matter the circumstances." Said Mai as she began to stand taller which made her look elegant and look as if she had an air of authority around her. On instinct I placed my hand on her lower back to calm her and she instantly began to relax.

"I understand, then pleas follow me both of you." Said Mr. Takato as he turned and started to walk towards a wall. We stopped in front of it and Mr. Takato moved a book where a scanner was. He then placed his hand on it and the wall popped open and revealed a room with furniture in it.

Mr. Takato looked at the two of us and said, "This is my office pleas have a seat. I only use this room when the clients are very important or have had a long standing with this firm."

"What do you mean a long standing? I was told by a lawyer that my mother didn't have a will." Asked Mai as she took a seat on a chair in front of a mahogany desk.

"Well the lawyer was kept out of the loop by me because your mother did not want you to know about your inheritance until you turned twenty. Now shall we get started on you gaining your inheritance?" He asked as he set a file on his desk.

"Yes let's get started." Said Mai as she began to fidget with the edge of her shirt. I grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"You mother left you everything she was left along with every thing she earned in her life. You will be receiving account that holds 100,000,000 US dollars and 674,940,00 Yuan Renminbi, a house here in China, a house in England, a house in Japan and one house in America, you will also be receiving three cars one a Tesla, another is a Mercedes-Benz, and finally a Maybach. Along with some extra money in a separate account that your mother put aside for your college, and some money she put aside so you could travel, also money for a wedding, along with enough money so you could get a passport if you don't already have one. You will also be receiving two companies that are world wide, one is Simple Temptations the other is LPRS Witch is Lau Psychic Research Society. Ms. Taniyama do you understand what you will be receiving today?" Asked the man as he looked back up at Mai. At the very beginning when he said the amount of money I looked over at Mai to see her reaction and was not let down to see that she had a look of pure shock. Then when he started to list the other items her mouth dropped open I quietly pushed Mai's mouth closed before the man looked up and asked her the last question. I continued to watch Mai as she shook her head in understanding at what she was being told. Though when he said Lau Psychic Research Society I was stunned just by the first name.

The man then stood up at went over to a wall and pulled a meta box out he brought it over and set it down in front of Mai. He then opened the box and pulled out two black cards one was just black the other had a small gold crown in the top right hand corner, he then pulled out seven pairs of keys each set of keys had another set with it, and he pulled out two envelopes and set them on the desk. Then man then said, "Each key has the original and the spare keys attached to them put the spares in a safe place. This card is the one with the two different types of money on it..." Said as he held up the black one, then he held up the one with the crown on it and said, "This on has all of the savings accounts your mother made for you. Before we leave I will give you the addresses to the house here in China and to the businesses her as well." Then opened the envelopes and showed the the titles to the business along with set of key for the ones here in china.

"Wait...Lau who is that?" Asked Mai as she tilted her head slightly.

"Lau is your mother's name before she married your father. She also left a note for you so did your father." Said Mr. Takato as he handed Mai the letter. She grabbed them and sat back as she began to read them halfway through the first letter Mai covered her mouth with her hand. Then when she was reading the second one tears began to slide down her cheeks.

She then looked up at me and said, "I want to change my name Koujo." Hearing her say this stunned me.

I looked at her and said, "Mai what they must have written couldn't have been that bad so you would want to change your name."

I turned to face her as she said, "I want to change it to my mothers last name and the name that they wanted to call me originally the one that my father chose."

My eyes widened at her remark and I asked, "What did they want to name you originally?"

She smiled and said, "Mayune Lau."


	14. Understanding Ch 14

(Lin's POV)

I sat there looking at Mai as she talked to the man named Mr. Takato. I watched as he handed her a piece of paper with three addresses on it and a sequence of numbers at the bottom, one of the addresses I recognized as that of the Lau house next to my parents. I then watched as Mr. Takato labeled each est of keys before putting them in a suit case along with the envelopes and the letters Mai had read the case had a combination lock on it. I then heard Mai ask, "Why are you putting it in a suit case?"

In response to her question Mr. Takato said, "Every time a upper tear client starts a will or anything they are automatically given a security case so that the items they have withdrawn wont be stolen. I have given you the combination to the case at the bottom of the paper with the addresses. When you get home pleas remove the contents. After every thing has been removed you will discover a box under all of your items, put the case in the box and seal it and have it shipped back to us with your name on a piece of paper inside the box on top of the case. From then on you will only get this case if you decided to put any thing in the account." Once every thing was in the case he closed it and handed it to Mai, after he did that he stood up and guided both of us out of his office and towards the front entrance. While we were walking I noticed that people were staring openly at Mai as she walked by as I looked back at her I saw that she noticed it as well and she started to straighten up to give off the aura of a confident woman. Once we were outside we started to head towards my car once we were inside my car I heard Mai release a sigh. I looked over at her and grabbed her hand and pulled towards my lips placing a light kiss on her hand. I watched her for any reactions, and I got what I thought I would her face turned a dark red which tempted me so I leaned over to her seat and kissed her on the lips. When I pulled back her face had gotten even darker, yet her make up didn't look smudged at all. On the way back to my parents house we went by a court house and the embassy and retrieved documents so Mai could change her name.

We drove back to my parents house and pulled into their drive way, once I had turned off the car I turned to Mai and asked, "Do you want to go look at the Lau house?"

When I said this her eyes widened and she looked at me and said, "But we are already at your parents house why waste any more gas?"

"Mai the Lau house is right next door." I said as I pointed my thumb in the direction behind me. When I said this Mai's mouth dropped open and I spoke before she could say anything, "Also we could call my parents to come out side so we can all go over to check it out."

I watched as Mai sat there thinking then finally she looked up at me and said, "Call your parents, lets go see the house."

I nodded my head as I pulled out my cell phone and called my mother and when she answered I said, "Mother can both you and father come outside Mai wants both of you to come with us to check something out."

"Sure we will be out in just a few seconds see you then." Said my mother as she hung up the phone. A few seconds later both of my parents walked out of the house, this drawled Mai and my self out of the car. Once we were out of the car my mother asked me, "What is it you want us to come check out?"

I looked at mother and said, "The Lau house." When my mother understood what I was saying her eyes widened in shock.

"Sure we will come with you." Said my mother as she grabbed my fathers arm. That was when I noticed that my father was slightly shocked at hearing that name. Then all of us started to head over to the house, Mai had already gotten the keys out of the case when we were in the car. Once we were at the house door Mai inserted the key unlocking it and then flicked a switch and the lights came on. Only to reveal a stunning house which made all of us gasp at it, the house was well kept not a single piece of dust could be seen. It looked as if it was still in use, as we were looking into the living room a young woman came around the corner and gasped.

At her gasp we all turned to look who she was. When we looked at her her hand was covering her mouth and she was staring at Mai with tears coming down her face. "Oh...my you have come home at last young miss." Said the woman as she dropped her sleeve and bowed to Mai, I looked over at Mai and saw her starring at the woman with her mouth open.

Then out of no where Mai said, "Your not human...I can tell your aura is not human." While Mai was saying this the woman stood up and just watched her talk about her aura.

"You are correct young miss, I am not human I am a demon bound to your family, through a oath that I made to protect this family line a long time ago." The woman tilted her head to the left before she said, "Did you not know, your mother said she would tell you."

"My mother passed away when I was twelve, she never told me anything about my family." Mai said as she looked down at her hands. I looked at the woman and watched as she went into the living room and pulled a book off the shelf.

She then came to Mai and handed her the book and said, "Your family history is written in here, When a member of the family passes away a new entry is written it tells their life and things that they wanted to tell people, but never got the chance to your mothers should be in there as well. If I had known that you were along I would have come to you and protected you but your mother made me promise that I would wait for you to come. I never looked in the book because I never thought she would pass away at such a young age." The woman placed her hand on Mai's cheek as she turned away she said, "Sit I will make tea and then I will leave you along to read the book. Once you have read it and if you have any questions just call for me my name is Sakura, and before you ask I was given that name by an ancestor of yours because my original name was very hard to pronounce it still is to this day."

As she walked away Mai went and sat down on a sofa and opened to the last page of the book. I sat next to her and read the text in my head as I read how Mai's mom regretted never getting the chance to tell Mai about her ancestry. I continued to read and found out that Mai's in cluding her fathers side of the family also family was very in touch the the paranormal world, they too were onmyoji and that Sakura is not the only demon or spirit that is bound to the family, but that she is the strongest one compared to the others. Mai's father had psychic along with her mother. It also told Mai how both her family and mine had long ago agreed that a child from each family would be tested. The test would be unknown to them and only the family would know. Mai's mom stated that she was supposed to take the test but she found out about it and took off with Mai's father. Her mother had though she had been disowned when she had run away but she later found out that her parents did not do that because she was their only child. I continued to read the book and began to wonder what this test was. I kept looking through the writing looking to see if she told Mai what abilities both her parents had, but I saw nothing.

I looked over at my parents and asked, "What is this test, and what does it mean a child from each family will be tested?" as I looked at both my mother and father.

"It was something that we had been told to do when you eldest brother was born but because she ran away it was assumed that we had won by default. No one knows what the test is all we know is that the test just happens, no one know anything but the fact that the test was written nor what the test is for. All that the ancient scroll says is that a child from each family will be tested and claimed and then the writing is smeared." Said my mother as she looked me in the eyes.

Mai looked up and closed the book. She then said, "Sakura." in a calm manner. in an instant the woman was before us and Mai asked, "What does the rest of the scroll say do you know."

"No I am sorry but I do not by the time I was bound the scroll had already been smeared. When I had asked my master at the time he said the right children will figure it out one day." Said Sakura as she slowly walked over bringing a tray of tea from the kitchen.

Mai looked up at her and asked, "Why is the house so nice, how is this possible if no one has been living here since my grandfather died?"

"Oh your mother had me make sure the house was redone every year so that it would be up to date for when you got here. Though I did not know your favorite colors I chose a light beige and white for paint, along with black or very dark brown wood furnishing. Though for the master room your mother said to make it white furniture with min blue bed spread with gray accents. The walls are the same colors as the rest of the house. She had me replace the floors as well with ones that can be heated during the winter and the morning hours they are also water resistant and are light enough that scratches would not be noticeable." Sakura said as she looked at Mai and smiled.

"I need to think about this for a while I am going to head home." Said Mai as she set the book on the glass table in front of her. I sat there watching Sakura for any signs of irritation but all I saw was sadness.

Sakura then shook her head and bowed as she said, "Of course young miss, pleas take your time I will be here waiting so will the others." Mai then stood up and headed for the door but before she could say anything Sakura said, "Don't worry about the door I will lock it just go home and rest or finish you plans today...Oh and young miss happy birthday." as she walked to the door and held it open and waited for the rest of us to leave before she shut the door.

Once we were back at my parents house my mother turned and looked at Mai and said, "Mai..."she paused as she waited for Mai to lookup at her she then continued to speak by saying "Mai a part of mine and my husbands gift to you is set up in the back yard, Koujo pleas take her there and we will join you shortly." I nodded my head to my mother and began to walk with Mai to the back yard.

I looked down at her and said, "Mai pleas don't close your self off from us because of today..."by that time we were at the place my mother set up for the event and I helped Mai sit down in one of the chairs my mother had set out. "Mai look at me pleas." She looked up at me and I said, "Mai I need you to come back we need to talk." Then as if my word had pulled her back she looked at me with worry in her eyes seeing this I said, "There you are my aìrén."

"What is wrong Koujo, what is it you want to talk about?" said Mai as she watched my every move.

"Mai we have been together now for two years, you know I am always going to be there for you...So let me ask you a very important question." I said as I retrieved Mai's present from where I had my mother put it. I turned towards her and saw she had a look of wonder on her face as she watched me get down on one knee and ask her, "Mai will you marry me?" and I opened the box containing the ring and presented it to her.

Right as I got down on one knee Mai's hand flew to her mouth as tears slid down her cheeks, she removed her hand and said, "Oh Koujo Yes I will marry you." As she launched her self at me and wrapped her arms around my neck, I slid my arms around her and held her close. When I pulled back from the hug I grabbed her left hand and slid the wring on the ring finger, when that was done I stole her lips for a quick kiss as I stood up and held her to my chest. When we had pulled away from each other I watched as Mai looked at the ring then as if noticing its size and quality, she looked up at me and asked, "Koujo how much was this ring?"

"Mai don't worry I could never get you something I didn't think was perfect, and no I will not take it back to get a different one, and as I have said before Mai just let me spoil you it is one of the things that makes me happy." I said as I pulled her close to me.

Though just as I leaned down to kiss her again my mother said, "Ah...so she said yes..." as she came up to both Mai and my self and hugged us.

"Koujo I am proud of you...you chose a wonderful bride." said my father as he came and stood next to my mother.

My mother then said, "Oh can we perform the family engagement ritual?" as she looked at Mai and then my self.

"What is that?" Asked Mai as she looked up at me.

"I don't know I wasn't around when my brothers or sister got engaged so I don't know." I said as I looked as my mother watching her jump up and down waiting for our response.

"Well it shouldn't be to bad if your mom is doing it." said Mai as she squeezed my and and looked up at me.

"Okay..." I said as I looked over to my mother and then said, "We will do the ritual."

"Oh good okay both of you sit down." Said my mother as I turned to look and see what my father was doing only for me to see him walking up again. "Alright now both of you intertwine your hand...there we go very good now stay still." Said my mother as she turned to my father and held out her hands as if waiting to receive something. I continued to watch her has my father handed her a golden rope with bells on each end. My mother then turned back towards us and wrapped the rope around our hands as she said a chant I never heard her say before and she was saying it so quietly that I couldn't understand what she was saying. The minuet that she let go of the ropes they began to glow very brightly and the bells began to ring then after a minuet they began to fade. I turned to my mother and saw that her eyes were wide open in shock as she said, "Oh my...It has never happened like that that was marvelous." she began to take the rope off of our hands.

At her words I looked at her and asked, "What do you mean mother, what hasn't happened before?"

She looked me in the eye as she said, "Koujo when every person in this family has gotten engaged including your father and myself we had to do the same ceremony. Every time it was done it would only glow lightly and the bells would not wring, but with you it glowed brighter then I have ever seen and the bells wrung loud and clear. I was told by my mother that long ago that this happened and that the couple happened to be fated to be with one another, this was only known after they married because every minuet without the other one become sad, but would be them self's once they saw the other. Oh how did I not recognize it Mai had been doing the same thing this whole time you where in England." She looked at Mai and smile then brought Mai in for a hug as she said, "You are so perfect for him I can't believe that I didn't see it before, or even remember this story my mother told me."


	15. Today Ch 15

_Chinese speaking_

regular speaking

 ** _inner thoughts_**

(Lin's POV)

(Current day)

I hear the words my mother said after the ceremony echo in my head. Those two weeks with Mai were amazing I remember how we picked out the colors for the wedding a simple Mint Blue and a shade of gray with white, when we had first chosen them she remembered that the room her mother had prepared for her was that exact color scheme. Two days after her birthday Mai decided to move in to Lau house saying that she loved my parents but she wanted to live in the house her mother had grown up in, I was okay with her choice so were my parents. When we first walked into the house there stood Sakura smiling at us as she welcomed Mai home, though once she did a bunch of other shiki's in human form, and they all bowed and welcome Mai home and once they did a light emitted from Mai signaling they were now bound to her. I remember watching Mai ask the shiki to help with moving the items over to the house, and my parents were fine with it and withing an hour Mai was in her new home.

I also remember how she had looked in the fridge and talked about going to have to go buy food. Though what I remember the most is filing the paper work for changing her name with both countries so she was recognized that she changed her name legally. Though the look she gave me the day I had to leave made my heart ache, it was as if no one but Mai and my self were there as she kissed my good by with tears streaming down her face. Even when I returned to England I called her every day on Skype even when I was on a case, I would find some place and would call her no matter the situation. I also remember her telling me about a year ago that her business Simple Temptations had expanded even more and a new one was going to be opening in japan close to where SPR had been. She also told me that she would be going to Japan to do the hiring process for the store.

Then suddenly I am brought back to reality as I hear the stewardess say that we were now able disembark. I got up out of my seat and grabbed my bag from the over head compartment and started to exit the plane. Once I was out in the terminal I recognized all of the original member except the one woman I was yearning to see or even call to hear her voice my aìrén. I looked at all of them and felt anger towards them because they had abandoned Mai after we first left, I remember that after I returned to England she told me that she had tried calling them to get their help her but none of them answered their phones or called her back. I also remember what she said to me two days ago.

(Two Days Earlier)

"Koujo when you see them don't yell at them for not keeping in contact with me. Also don't say anything about me if they ask if you guys found me can you say no, I don't want to see them just yet I still have things to do." I nodded my head before Mai began to speak again by saying, "Oh and I will be in Japan soon we should be finish in the case here really soon but before I head over there I will go visit your parents I really miss them. I'll call you when I get to Japan I love you aìrén." she said as she smiled at me through the video chat.

"I love you to aìrén...I'll see you when you get... oh and Mia be safe the wedding is in a month and a half and I want you there in one piece. Now get some sleep aìrén." I said to as I watched her stretch while yawning.

Mai then nodded her head and said, "Good night aìrén." as she waved good by to me before she ended the connection.

(Current Day)

The group came up to Madoka, Noll, and I and gave Madoka hugs while they shook hands with Noll and myself.

That was when Monk asked, "Hay were you guys able to get a hold of Mai we tried to find her, we only able to find out that she had graduated from high school the year after you guys left. Imagine that and she graduated early when she was supposed to be in her junior year, well I guess she proved you wrong Oliver she was smart. Though after that she just vanished we can't find anything about her even her old land lord said that Mai move out right after she graduated, she was told by someone that was helping her move that her life was at risk because of so major health problems. So when we heard that we went and looked in hospital records and even checked the national death certificate archives we still couldn't find anything about her." I watched as he scratched his head while the others just nodded their heads in agreements as if proving that what he was saying is true. I turned to watch Noll for any reaction but saw nothing and I knew he wasn't going to tell them and in anger I squinted my eyes at him.

I then looked at the others and said, "Noll didn't try to call her because he though she would only be a bother." I felt Noll staring holes in to my head.

"What!" said Madoka as she turned and looked at Noll and hit his arm as she said, "You told me you contacted every one why did you lie, and why would she be a bother?"

"Oh that is simple Madoka, its because Noll is so full of him self that he thought she wouldn't be able to work with him properly since her rejected after she confessed her feelings to him." I said as I look towards the exit of the airport.

"How do you know he rejected her?" Asked Masako from behind her sleeve.

"Noll and her weren't very careful I had been heading towards them when she confessed and he her rejected so I heard the whole thing." I said as I looked at my watch and tried to figure out when I was going to be able to call Mayune and tell he that they had landed safely. As I thought about it I remembered that now one could speak Chinese here not even Madoka that is because she didn't even try to learn it when we were together. Ignoring everyone else as they asked question I pulled out my cell phone and pushed number one and the call button and put it up to my ear.

I heard her answer the phone and I said, " _Mayune yeah we landed safely."  
_

I heard her say " _oh thank goodness...Koujo I really miss_ you."

I smiled as she said that to me forgetting that I was in front of the SPR member including Noll and Madoka. I then said, " _I know I miss you too now you can relax I love you_ _aìrén I'll see you when you get here."_

Mai's response was, " _Okay see you soon...I love you by."_

I said, _"Good by."_ I waited till I heard the line go dead before I put my phone back in my pocket, and turned back towards the group. When I was facing them again I saw they were all there staring at me.

Madoka looked at me and asked in a snappy tone, "What was that, you suddenly stopped talking to us and made a phone call. You were acting as if we don't exist, and who is so important that you would ignore us."

"Well Madoka that is no concern of yours of who I talk to. Now if you will excuse me I must get going I have things to do and then once I am done I will head over to the office to help out there." I snapped back at her knowing that she had no right behaving that way and asking my that. I turned and walked out of the airport when I received a text from Mayune saying where she had one of her shiki park the Mercedes-Benz. I then pulled the keys out of my pocket and headed to where the text said it was, and I clicked the lock button till it honked which helped me to locate it. When I found the car I was surprised at the color which was a sort of gray with only a small amount of metallic flecks on it. I quickly unlocked it and got in and started the car as I buckled up. As I looked at the center console I saw a new GPS system siting there. When I turned it on I was happy how Mayune though about me getting lost trying to find the house she was given and that she already had the address loading in and ready for me to go once I press start.

So I did just that and started head to the house, the GPS lead me way out of the city I was wondering if it was to far to get to SPR early in the morning. Though when I got there it would have to be described as a big two story house that was huge. As I pulled up to it I looked up at sun visor and saw a clicker which opened the gates for me, I drove up to the house and parked under the covered parking. I turned that car off and and walked up to the house with keys in hand and unlocked the door. As soon as I opened the door I was shocked to she that the house was very clean again like when Mai entered the Lau house, there was not a single speck of dust any where to be seen. Then suddenly a man appeared and bowed to me saying master the young miss has asked me to show you around the house and to show you where you will be sleeping. I nodded my head and followed behind him and listened to what every room was and then he showed me my room which was on the main floor, and her shiki was blunt as he told me that Mayune's room was just through those conjoining doors. After he told me that I nodded my had and he vanish and went back to Mayune's side like he should, I could tell because my shiki informed me that he had left after informing them what to do concerning the house. I laughed as that and started to unpack my belongings. Once I was finished I headed back out and left to get back to SPR and I timed how long it took me to get to the office. I got there in 40 minuets and that was going the speed limit, I couldn't help but think that it wasn't going to be that bad of a drive to get to work every day.


	16. In the office Ch 16

(Lin's POV)

I exited my car once I parked it in the parking lot next to the SPR vans. I grabbed my jacket and climbed the stares that lead to the office door. Looking at my watch I opened the door and walked in, as I did I heard the others talking in the main room. I then walked to my office and set my jacket down on the desk, when I heard my office door open and close. I turned around only to come face to face with Madoka, as I looked at her I could tell that she was angry and that an argument was about to start.

"What the hell was that earlier? Why did you tell me that is none of my business?" She said as she placed her hands on her hip.

I responded in a monotone voice, "Madoka you have no right to ask who I talk to our relationship ended two months after we returned to England with Eugene's body. You know that your the one that broke it off and I agreed to it and I am fine with it so don't ask me questions that you have no right to ask. Now pleas leave my office I have to put some things away." I turned my back to as I finished talking, and started to clean the shelf off so I could put my books there.

"Ugh!" She shouted as she walked out of my office slamming the door. It was then that I realized that once she took a step into my office all the talking from the rest of the group stopped. I quickly finished cleaning and putting away my items in the proper places when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said as I placed the last book on the shelf. This time when I turned around there stood Noll. "What is it Noll?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to inform you that tomorrow we are having a meeting with a client, and to be prepared for anything. Also can you make me some tea?" Noll said acknowledged what he was saying and as I nodded my head my head agreeing that I will make him some tea. Soon after I shook my head he left the room to go back to his office. Knowing that Noll would like to have his tea as soon as possible I exited my office and headed towards the small kitchenette noting that the others had left already. I then proceeded to make his tea noting that there was some Earl Gray on the counter I grabbed it and but in a cup as I waited for the water to boil. Once it was boiled I pored some water into the cup and let it seep, I placed the kettle on a warmer and took the cup to Noll. I knocked on the door and waited till I heard him say, "Enter." I quietly placed the cup down and started to walk out of the room when Noll said, "Why didn't you tell me you heard her confession when we were at the lake?"

"I didn't tell you because I thought you would tell me on your own but you never did. Did you know that I only got one email from Mai and that was almost a year after we Returned to England and she said that the others had abandoned her after they said they wouldn't. She gave a hit that said that her powers had grown and she was hopping to get help, but I never received another email from her saying if she was alright or not." I said as I turned to looked at him while I crossed my arms across my chest. I watched as his face slightly drained of color and his eyes widened at hearing her powers had grown and that the others abandoned her.

"Why didn't she contact me?" Noll asked as he waited for me to respond.

"She probably didn't want to bother you thinking that you would just consider it a bother. Or she could have still been heart broken and didn't want to talk to you because of what you said to her. Who knows why she didn't get in contact with you?" I said as I watched him nod his head and then look down at his desk and wave his hand as if dismissing me. I then turned and left his office as I noticed that it was time to close shop and head home. I then turned and poked my head in Noll's office and said, "Noll it is time to close up and head home. See you tomorrow."

As I turned away from him he said, "Wait where are you going I thought we were staying together."

I turned to faced him and said, "No I will not be staying with you, and your parents know about this they said that it was okay, but you will be staying next door to Madoka so if you need anything just call her."

"Well then Lin have a good night, and see you in the morning." Said Noll as he stood up and grabbed his keys and followed me out of the office.

I turned and asked him, "Do you need a ride to your place?"

"No my mother made sure that it is next door to the office." Said Noll as he was locking the front door.

"Okay then have a good night." I said as I unlocked the car and got in and started it. As I pulled out I notice Noll staring at the car, I let a smirk show as I waved good by and started my drive back to the house.

The next morning when I got up I smelled breakfast, and once I was changed I went down stairs and headed towards the kitchen to see who was here. When I walked in I found one of my shiki making me breakfast, and before I could say anything he said, "Mistress asked me to make sure you eat when you get up in the morning." I noticed that it was Crow making dinner. I found my self laughing inside my head as I thought, _"Of course she gets the one most attached to her to do this, and he is the strongest of all my shiki who was originally a demon."_

I looked at him as I sat down at the island and was happy that Mayune had them make food for me so I wouldn't be hungry later. "Thank you Crow, is there anything else Mayune is asking you to do?"

"Yes to make sure that when you don't have a case that you have a lunch to take to work, and your one for today is in the fridge. The mistress really cares about you, I am happy for you, I am also happy that she is someone very nice to us shiki." He said as he served me my food and once I was done he handed me a thermos filled with coffee along with my lunch. I nodded my head in thanks and smiled as I grabbed my keys and started to head to the office. When I got there I parked in the same spot as the day before, and then headed up to the office once I turned the car off. I unlocked the door and put the open sign in the window and went over to the kitchen. I then noticed that the warmer had been turned off, I quickly asked my shiki if they had done it and my one call song responded that she had done it when we had been getting ready to leave, after she told me what she did I thanked her. I then took the kettle over to the sink and emptied it out and put new water in it, and then I placed it on the stove and brought it to a boil and then yet again I set it on the warmer so it would stay hot till Noll got in. After I did that I headed towards office and turned on the laptop that I had packed away, since it is my work computer.

I left the door to my office open to hear if anyone were to enter. A few minuets later I heard the door open and I quickly got up from my seat and saw Noll taking off his jacket and laying it over his arm. When he looked up he saw me and was about to say something when I said, "Tea will be done shortly." At those words he nodded his head and retreated into his office. Right when his door shut my cell phone started to wring, I pulled it out and say that it was Mayune and quickly answered it as I slipped in to speaking Chinese and said, "Good morning aìrén how are you doing."

"Oh nothing aìrén and I miss you, I cant wait to see you." Said Mayune as she spoke in Japanese signaling that the others in her group were not in the room with her. "Oh I have to go looks like your mom needs my help with some stuff. Good by...I love you I can't wait see you when I get there." As I heard my mother call to her in the back round. As I listened to her talk I let Noll's tea seep making by the time she said she had to go it was done seeping.

"I love you too good by." I said in Chinese so Noll wouldn't understand if he could hear me. I then grabbed his cup and took it in to him and grabbed the one from yesterday and took it back to the kitchen and washed it. When I finished doing that I went back into my office and started to work on some files Noll's father sent me. I read all of the files and gave Martin my thoughts on each one. Five minuets latter he emailed me back about my wedding in the email he asked me 'Lin does Noll know about your wedding?' I quickly emailed him saying that 'he doesn't and mayune is still thinking if SPR should be invited or not.' Martin then responded and said 'okay I understand, I will see you at your wedding tell mayune I say hi.' I wrote back 'I will and see you then as well." as I sent the last email the front door opened and in walked a woman that looked nervous. I walked up to her and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Oh...I have an appointment." She said as she looked around the room.

I nodded my head and said, "Have a seat I will get my boss and we will listen to what you are going through." As I said it she sat down on the chair. I then walked and knocked on Noll's door I heard him say come in and I said, "Noll the client is here." Noll handed me his empty cup then stood up as I went back into my office to retrieve my laptop, before I sat down I asked the woman, "Would you like water, tea, or coffee Miss?"

"Oh Miss Shoko and yes some water pleas." She said as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. I nodded my and went and pored Noll another cup of tea and after I made the first one I just placed three tea bags to seep in the hot water for later. I then pored Miss Shoko a cup of water, and headed out to the sitting room where Noll waited for me to open a new word document.

Once I had one open with today's date on it Noll began to ask questions, "Miss Shoko why is it you have come to us?"

"I believe a building that I own is haunted." She said as she twisted her shirt slightly I sat there recording every thing that was being said.

Noll then asked, "Can you go into details as to what is happening?"

The woman nodded her had and said, "Around twenty fiver years ago my father owned the building, and at first the people who lived there thought that they were just loosing things, they would hear scratching on the wall with no one there, but then people started to die, then one day a neighbor called the cops because they heard screaming next door, when the cops came they found that the whole family was slaughtered. At first I thought some killer had gotten in but then other families started to get killed, and at this time I was maybe eight years old I over heard the cops saying that there was not was a human could do these killings, they said that it looked like they just exploded. After a five years where a family would die there my father closed the apartments down. During the time span that it wasn't open there were a few calls about there being a window broken. Though when the cops checked the floor they didn't find anything so the windows just kept being boarded up. Then when he died eight years ago I went to the building to see how bad of a condition it was in." As I typed what she was saying I became interested in the case as the woman continued to talk.

"But as I got to the third floor I smelt something disgusting I followed it all the way to the last room and as I opened the door there was blood every where though before I ran out I saw a dark figure in the corner it was see through and it didn't look human at all. After I saw that I ran out of the building and called the cops, when they got there I found out that one of the cops had worked on the cases when they first started to happen there. A few days later I put it up for sale and no one was wanting to buy it because of what happened there, then a two months ago a woman called saying that she was interested in buying the property but at a lower cost, because of what happened there. She said that since the building has been abandoned for so long there would have to be major work that would needed to be done along with stopping what ever was there. I thought she was crazy and so I made a deal with her that if she could get rid of the thing that was doing this that I would sell it to her at the price she asked for. She called me back yesterday and I was stunned I thought she would give up but she said that her and her team will be there in three days. And I had thought I had only seen the creature until two nights ago when the creature came to my home while my children were a sleep in the other room and it said that blood would by spelt in the next month. So pleas help me I don't want anymore deaths or to let her win I don't even know if her company is legit, So here I am asking you for your help pleas take my case." said the woman as she continued to shake. I was almost tempted to say no because she was being slightly greedy and only wanted our help to prevent a sale out at a lower price then she was asking.

To my astonishment Noll said, "We will be there in three day, can you get us three rooms to stay in and possibly three generator?"

The woman looked at Noll and said, "It depends on the floor literally in some places the floor is collapsed, so the best place would be either the second or the first floor or the third floor if you are up to it. Though I don't know what floor the other team is going to be on but it will be up to you. But I will be able to rent some generators so yes."

Noll looked at her and said, "Pleas provide your information to my assistant and we will see you in three days."

As the woman wrote her information for me and she kept saying, "Thank you so much." once she had written it down she left the building.

"Lin could you call the others and tell them to be ready in three days and to be here at eight in the morning." Said Noll as he walked back into his office.

""I will get it done." I said as I walked into my office and sat at my desk. I then picked up the phone and called all of them. When I got to Yasuhara I told him to find any information on this place as I gave him the address He told me that he will have every thing he could find with him when her comes to the meeting. After I hung up the phone I felt my phone vibrate and saw that I received a text from Mayune saying that she would be in town in a couple days, I was happy to see that. Oh if I had only known where she was going to be.


	17. Case 1 Ch 17

(Lin's POV)

Mayune had called me every day she told me that she would be here soon, except she didn't call me this morning I have started to worry. The days passed quickly and the information the Yasuhara found for the before hand meeting was just as the woman said during the consultation. When we pulled up to the building the client was outside waiting for us, next to some black vans and as we parked next to them I began to wonder who this other team was. The client showed us in and as we entered the building I felt a heaviness but then I saw one of Mayune's shiki before it went up stairs to tell her I was here. At seeing the shiki I quickly followed it forget that the others had been with me I to wide strides up the stairs and voices shouted my name, when I got to the to Mayune was there and she looked up at me. Then suddenly she was pulled down to the floor and began to be pulled along the floor and she screamed, "KOUJO!" I saw that she tried to summon her shiki but what ever was dragging her made her hit her face knocking her out.

I ran towards her as I summoned the shiki to save Mayune. The shiki tor through what ever was there but fled as it let go of her. I ran up to her and pulled her into my arms I carried her bridal style as a door opened and the rest of LPRS came bursting out. I noticed that SPR and the client followed me into the room. As Karin came running up to me she asked, "What happened? We heard her scream but as we tried to open the door it was locked nothing could get it open." When she said this my eyes widened because these people had stronger abilities than anybody in the SPR group.I then set Mayune on a cot that they brought.

I looked at kikyo and said, "Something grabbed her by the ankle and started to dragged her down the hall, as she tried to summon her shiki it knocked her out. I need you to make sure that she is fine." As she heard my words she ran over to her and started to use her powers, her hands began to glow as her eyes turned white.

She was like that only for a few seconds before she pulled back and turned towards me and said, "She is fine, she is only going to have some bruising on he ankle but nothing else she should be waking up soon." At her words the fear and stress left my shoulders.

Just as all of it left me, Noll spoke up and asked, "Who are you people? Lin how do you know them?"

Before I could say anything Mayune woke up and sat up. She looked around and saw the whole SPR team and her own when her eyes landed on me. she then said as she began to stand up, "We are LPRS in other words Lau Physic Research Society..." She looked up at me as she moved some of her hair behind her ear showing off her engagement ring and she said, "Also I am Koujo's fiancee." At her words every one from SPR gasped at the news and Noll's eyes widened slightly. "Though I have to say that SPR seems no longer needed, I have figured out what is here we will handle the cleansing from here." she stated as she turned and faced her monitors.

"That is impossible, you have only been here for five hours how could you already know what it is?" Said Miss Shoko as her eyes became daggers.

Though Mayune was not effected by he stair, all she did was say, "You do not know what abilities me or my members have so let me tell you a little something you don't know. You see vissions of the past are really straight forward such as the thing no this demon was summoned here by your father. Your father used a blood sacrifice and the person he chose to kill was your mother, what he did not know was that your mother was pregnant and with his sacrifice he gave the demon more power than he he thought it would because the blood of an unborn child is very strong when it comes to demons and it can make demons lose control of their thirst. Then in fear for his life he let random people be killed because the demon said that the contract he made was that his sole would be his, but since he died far away the demon was unable to claim his sole. So now he has marked you and wont stop until he has you sole or is either sent back to hell or bound to some one who can control it...Oh shit it's coming put the wards up now!" Just as the last word was said a barrier was suddenly around all of us, and the door to the room opened revealing the demon that plagued this building for so long.

I got ready to attach when I felt a surge of energy, I looked over at Mayune and saw that she was glowing gold. I watched as she floated above the ground and she approached the demon. I was ready to attack when she said, " I know your name and that means I have power over you but I will give you choices. You have two choices one is to be sent back to hell or to become a shiki of mine. If you decided to become mine you will no longer have the unyielding hunger, that forces you to kill. Or you can be sent back to hell in the most painful way. Take my hand if you are willing to become a shiki." As she spoke I watched the demon and saw that it was in pain, and when she offered him a choice to become a shiki it's eyes widened but as she told him if she were to send him to hell it would be very painful. It stood there for a moment before I placed its hand in hers. I was stunned I had never seen a demon freely become a shiki, that pain it was in must have been so strong. I smiled as both Mayune and the demon began to glow blue before a flash of gold burst from her body and enclosed the demon creating the bind. Then the Demon shrank into a ball of light before disappearing. As her feet came in contact with the floor I caught her, as a smile began to graced her lips I help lead her to the cot so she could sit down.

Then as if a burst of energy got to her she looked up at Miss Shoko and said, "Since I got rid of the demon I get this building for a hundred ten thousand dollars right. Don't try to say that it is not enough because it has been on the market for a long time and there is water damage and floors are completely gone and some of the windows need to be replaced. This is the best offer you will get on this building." She stood up and faced miss Shoko and put her hand out. I watched as miss Shoko shook hands with Mayune agreeing on the sales price. Mayune then said, "I will becoming by your office to sign the paperwork and to give you your money, to inform you it will be in the form of a check." Miss Shoko shook her head as the barrier came down and the place felt lighter that it did when we had walked in.

We could see the stress leaver her shoulders as she looked at Mayune and asked, "Is it true did my father kill her?"

"Yes it is and I am sorry at revealing it to you in that way. But you should know after your father did his sole shattered and he never felt anything except when he was with you, he was proud to have you as a daughter and so happy that you got mother's looks rather than his." She said as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"How do you know this?" Asked the crying miss Shoko

""Your father is the one that showed me what happened and before I woke up he told me to tell you that. Also that he wished that he had lived a few more months so he could have meet your daughters before he passed away." Mayune said as she looked miss Shoko in the eyes before the woman tackled her to the floor while crying.

"Thank you for telling me what he said." Said miss Shoko as she pulled away form Mayune.

"No problem miss Shoko Now I will see you tomorrow." Said Mayune as she smiled and walked miss Shoko to the door and waved good by to her. Once miss Shoko was out of sight Mayune turned back towards the room and saw the look on my face. Automatically her smile disappeared as she saw that I was very angry at her.

Before she could say anything I said, " Why did you not call me to tell me that you were here in Japan or that you were taking a dangerous case?"

"Um well the thing is I didn't know that you guys would be taking this case, also I didn't want you to know that I was buying this building. That would be our house on the top two floors the bottom floor was going to be Simple Temptations. While the second and third floor was supposed to be for some of the staff if they wanted to because they have to open in early in the morning or end up closing the shop late at night. This was supposed to be my wedding present to you, so that you wouldn't have to drive forty minuets out of the city to get home especial if it is late at night. Also I didn't call you because I wanted to surprise you when you got back to the house today." She said as she looked at her feet while blushing. When I heard her explanation I felt my eyes widen at why she didn't tell me about the case or that she was here in Japan. Without hesitation I walked over to her and pulled her into my chest and I felt her wrap her arms around me and when she did that I felt only peace and that all of the stress of today left my body.


	18. Confrontation Ch 18

_Chinese speaking_

Normal speaking

 **Inner voice thoughts**

(Lin's POV)

As I pulled out of the hug I looked down at Mayune and said, "Do you know how worried I was, when I didn't receive a call this morning? I thought something happened to you."

"Oh Koujo...I am so sorry that I made you worry." Said Mayune as she placed her hands on my my cheeks, before she pulled my head down to kiss her. After our lips touched Mayune pulled away and pressed our foreheads together as she whispered, "I promise to call you every day, for as long as I live but on days that you are near me I will show you how I feel even if it is through just a kiss."

I then said, "I will never stop worrying about you...not even after out wedding will I stop, because you are my ling hun ban lv and I don't want to lose you ever." As I told her she was my sole mate she began to cry with a smile on her face. I placed a kiss on her forehead before I backed away from her, it was then that I noticed that she was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a black tank top and a gray sweater that said Nanjing University, and she wore a pair of gray tennis shoes, while her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. I smiled at her sweater because she was so happy that she was able to graduate from there in a year and a half with a Masters degrees in Enterprise Management, National Economics, and Technical Economics and Management. As I stared at her the others in the room were becoming agitated at being ignored.

"Lin what does she mean she is your fiancee, when did you get engaged?" asked Noll as he watched me look at the others in the room.

"I got engaged about four and a half years ago. It was during my two week vacation." I responded as I watched him for a reaction.

"How long had you been dating her before you asked for her hand?" questioned Madoka as she placed her hands on her hip.

"We dated for two years before I asked for her hand." I stated in a monotone voice as I stared her in the eyes. I watched her eyes go wide at this.

She then asked. "How long after we broke up did you get with her? Also are your parents going to allow you to Marry her?"

"It was almost a year after we broke up that I got with her, and yes my parents approve of this marriage." As these words left my mouth hers dropped open at hearing that Mayune was accepted by my parents.

"What makes her so perfect that caused your parents like her?" questioned Madoka as sadness began to drip into her voice.

Though before I could mutter a word Mayune said, "They accepted me because I wanted to become a proper Chinese woman and to get in touch with my Chinese heritage. I did that training while I was learning to control my growing powers that as his father said, 'Surpassed both of Oliver's and even Eugen powers combined', then over the course of the two years away from him I gained more powers. I can now fully control them and I have passed his mother's training to become a proper Chinese woman. So Madoka if I were you I'd get off the jealousy train because jealousy can only darken ones sole. Plus nothing you can say to Koujo or my self will break up our relationship because we are happy with how things are and all we want is to be closer through marriage." I watched as Mayune spoke to Madoka and then as if a light flicked in Madoka's eyes I saw realization appear.

"Wait a minuet..." Madoka said as she approached Mayune and began to circle her before saying, "I know you..." and before either my self or Mayune could say anything she said, "you two do look very similar..." as she turned her head she said, "No it couldn't be..." as she got in Mayune's face and whispered, "you can't be...Mai!" She shouted as she backed away from Mayune as her eyes widened even more if at all possible. I stood there not showing any emotion and knowing Mayune she kept hers in as well giving no hint if she was right or wrong in her guess.

Then as if to ignore her Mayune turned and looked at me and said, " _I want to go home...plus this is annoying, you can tell them if you want but I am done here I need to go home and get some rest plus I am really hungry._ "

I watched her eyes and saw some fear at the surface and I responded, " _I understand but I will only tell them when you are ready, and don't leave I will take you home since we both will be going there and when we get there I will make dinner_."

She smiled at me as she said, " _Oh Koujo...you spoil me so much and I know I could never have asked for a better man to fall in love with. I will see you in the car pleas hurry."_ she went up on her toes and kissed my cheek before she turned to her team and said " _Pack everything up and head to the house address I gave you, all of you will be staying in my guest rooms."_ When she said that I knew that we would end up sharing a room and I was just fine with that. Then just as she walked out she said, " _If only any of you understood how right you are, then you would be sorry at how you treated me, especially since I don't like being abandoned by people I thought were family."_

I listened to her foot steps until I could not longer hear them before turning to the SPR team as LPRS started to pack up and I said, "I am heading home..." I then looked at Madoka and said, "And you need to understand that the way my life is makes me happy, don't be rude to her again..." As I scanned my eyes over the other members of SPR I said, "You won't find Mai if you push, if she wanted to come back she would be here so don't force things on Mayune just because you wish her to be someone she isn't." I turned on my heal as I thought **I wonder if she will ever tell them who she really is?** I exited the building and saw Mayune sitting in the passenger seat of one of the vans that they had brought over. When I got in I asked her, "Will all of your equipment fit in one van or do they need both?"

"We need to wait they have to put a few in here so all of them can fit in the other van." stated Mayune as she looked at her ring before she whispered, "I can't believe that we are getting married in only a month and a half I can't wait to be your wife." as she looked up at me. Then we heard a bang on the back door and unlocked it and saw all eight of her members holding boxes and some folded up cots.

They then began loading the boxes and the other stuff in to the van and once that was done they closed the door went to head back up and wave as one of them shouted "See you when we get there!" as the waved good by.

I turned to Mayune and asked, "Is that all that needs to be loaded in here?"

"Yep now they only have two boxes to load into the other one. That van is a lot bigger than this one it has four rows of seats." She said as she pointed her thumb a the van next to us.

I looked at the van and was slightly surprised at how big it was, "Did you buy it?" I ten backed out and headed towards home.

"Yeah since I am opening a LPRS here in the city and I know that we will get many cases. I actual bought two but they are bringing my other one to the dealers sometime this week, until then they gave me this one as a rental. Oh Koujo what are you making for dinner?" Said Mayune as she grabbed my hand and intertwined our finger together.

I smiled and answered, "I am making Fried rice, lo mein, and some Garlic-Sesame Sole. If you want dessert I can make green tea cheese cake and some home made fortune cookies some dipped in chocolate. " I looked over at her as we came to a stop sign and saw her lick he lips. I smiled at seeing her do that, and turned back to face the road then check iif it was clear and proceeded on our way back to the house.

Soon after we left the stop sign Mayune said, "Sakura." and the said shiki appeared in the back seat in human form.

"Yes mistress, what can I do for you?" Sakura said as she bowed her had.

Mayune then said, "Sakura I told you to call me Mayune and not to bow to me."

"I am sorry but I prefer to call you that because of my respect for you and your family, so pleas do not take that away from me. Now what may I do for you mistress?" Said Sakura as she said that to Mayune.

"Fine...do as you pleas...but I summoned you to ask you if you could get the ingredients fried rice, lo mein, and some garlic-sesame sole and the ingredients to make green tea cheese cake, along with the ingredients to make fortune cookies and some chocolate morsels that can be melted down to dip them in would you be able to have them at the house by the time we get there in the quantity needed for about eleven people pleas?" Asked Mayune as she turned around to face Sakura.

When she asked Sakura that I was stunned, "Mayune why are you having her do that?"

"There is no food in the house the food that has been made for you was bought my shiki before you got there, and I had one of them show you the place and talk to one of them and ask them to make food for you. Tomorrow we will go grocery shopping and get food for the house we can't do it tonight it would take us to long to get there she could get there long before we would, is that alright with you?" Asked Mayune as she watched my profile. As I thought her reasoning over I looked at the clock and saw that she was right.

"Fine but don't use them for such useless task that can be done the next day." I said as I took a quick glance at Sakura in the back seat.

As I did that she nodded her head, before she said, "I would be happy to young miss...you never ask me or the others to do things for you as often as I want you to and so for you to ask me to do this I am thankful." she said right before she disappeared from the back seat. As I looked back at the clock it showed that we had another thirty minuets before we get to the house. When we were about twenty-five minuets away from the house I felt Mayune's head fall against my shoulder. I decided that I would allow her to take a nap until we get to the house.

"Hay you need to wake up we are coming up to the house." I said as I shook my shoulder trying to wake her up from her nap.

"Mmmm...what are we home yet?" she mumbled as she stretched out her legs in the car before siting up straight to look out the front window right as I pulled up to the front of the house. At seeing that we are in front of the house and she unbuckled her seat belt and opened her door. I quickly got out of the van and went to her side to help her out of the car as I reached her I could tell that she was fully awake. I gave her my hand as she stood up and smiled up at me. Once we were inside we walked into the kitchen and inside there stood Sakura setting ingredients out for each recipe. When she saw us she nodded her head and went and got out the bowls and other stuff I will need to cook dinner as soon as she finished doing that she vanished from the kitchen. When I was half way through cooking the desserts since the main dishes were staying warm in the oven there was buzz of the front gate bell, I watched as Mayune went and answered the buzz by saying, "Lau residence...Who am I talking to?" I continued to make the fortune cookies as I watched her stand next to the buzzard as she stood there I set the last of the home made fortune cookies off to the side to fully cool down.

"Hay boss...it's good to hear your voice again. Can we come in?" Said Kikyo as her voice came through the speaker. I smiled as I watched Mayune pressed the access button that allowed them to enter the front gate as I continued to finish up the desserts by melting down the chocolate to dip the fortune cookies in. Mayune helped me set the table up before there was a knock on the door, and before either of us could set the dishes down on the table lăohŭ went and answered the door letting the rest LPRS in.

Mayune Said, "Lăohŭ, pleas show them to their rooms and once they are settled in pleas bring them back down for dinner."

"Will do my lady." Said Lăohŭ as he nodded at us before signaling for the others to follow him to their room.

"Thank you Lăohŭ." Yelled Mayune as all of them disappeared up the stairs. Mayune and I finished setting the table and bringing the food to the table. Once everything was on the table the others walked into the dining room and Mayune went up to each and every single one of them and hugged them before she lead them to their seats. She then sat in the seat next to me as I served both of us food and passed the food around the table.

As Mayune passed the garlic-sesame sole to Michel she asked, "So what took you guys so long to get here?"

"Oh...well the other team, wanted to know about you and why Lin didn't tell them about you." Said Daquan as he grabbed the garlic-sesame sole dish from Kikyo and served him self a piece before passing it to Lenalee.

When he said this Mayune stopped moving and looked up at me before looking at him and asking, "What did you tell them?" **  
**

"We told them, that you are a very important person and that you are an amazing person who has helped many people including almost all of us, and that you gave us jobs when you saw potential in us and that you have been like a sister to all of us." Said Daguan as he cut a piece of sole and eat it. "They kept on trying to find out about you, but I just told them to ask you if they want to know more about you Mayune. Then the woman named Madoka asked if you where a person name Mai and if the engagement between you and Lin was true, I told her the same thing that I told the others." He said as he cut another piece of sole before placing it in his mouth.

Mayune smiled at his and said, "Thank you for telling them that, and I know that all of you know who I was before my twentieth birthday. I made sure that you knew so that we could trust each other without there being secrets kept from each other." After she said that she looked down at her plate that had a little bit of garlic-sesame sole left on it, since she had eaten all of her other food first before she at the sole. She ate the last piece as every other member nodded their head in agreement that they understood that it was okay with what they told SPR. I heard Kira mumble something that made every one at the table including Mayune laugh, I was so focused on watching Mayune that the whole conversation just fell on deaf ears as I watched her reaction with the rest of the members of LPRS. Once we were done with dinner and dessert Mayune told the others, "Alright it is getting late we need to get to bed so every one head back to your rooms and get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." She stood up and grabbed my hand and started to drag me to our room as she wave good night to the others.

Once we reached our room Mayune locked the door and hugged me close as she took in a deep breath. As she pulled back she smiled up at me and kissed my cheek before turning away and began to take off her shirt. Though before she took it off all the way she opened her suit case and pulled out her pajamas and put the top on and pulled her top out from under it. She walked into the bath room as she looked over her shoulder as she gave me a flirtatious smile before closing the door to change into her pajama bottoms. I quickly changed out of my suit and changed into a set of pajama pants without a tee shirt and before I could climb into bed Mayune walked out of the bath room. She whistled with a crooked grin on her lips as she saw me beginning to climb into the bed before she walked up to me and climbed into the bed before pulling me in after her. Once we were both under the sheets she snuggled up to me and placed her head on my chest as I enclosed her in my arms and fell in to a deep sleep as I felt her breathing even out, I let a smile slip on to my face as she snuggled deeper into me as she kissed my neck before fading into sleep. I wish that I had known that this would be one of the few peaceful moments that I would have in this next week and that all of them would be with Mayune only.


	19. Anger Ch19

Regular Speaking

 _Chinese speaking_

 **Thoughts**

* * *

(Lin's POV) **  
**

As my mind began to clear I felt warmth against my side and pulled it closer before I heard my cell phones alarm clock go off signaling me to get up. I turned to Mayune and took in a deep breath dragging her cherry blossom shampoo sent into me as I gave her a light squeeze before getting up and turning of the alarm clock. As I got up I felt her hand slide off my chest and fall on to the bed, I smiled at the thought **I can't believe that she is going to be my wife in a month and a half, I can't wait to wake up to her every morning and call her my wife.** I stood up and stretched as I started to head towards the bathroom, half way there I heard a whistle and looking over my shoulder I saw Mayune siting up in the bed smiling as she was watching me walk into the bathroom. I smiled at her as I closed the door and as I did I heard her ask, "Why do you tempt me Koujo?" after she asked that I heard her get off the bed and go over to her suitcase and began to get changed. I took a quick shower and then I walked out of the bath room in a towel as I walked out Mayune stood there watching me walk towards my dresser. I noticed that she stood there in a pair of gray tan dress pants with a silk coral top and a pair of heals that are ivory in color and a matching purse with pink pearl earnings and bracelet. Looking at her make up I noticed she wore a rose colored lipstick and a light touch of pink to her cheeks, and her eyes had a light smoky brown look to them and the inner eye had a hint of white that made her eyes pop.

I looked at her and said, "You know if you keep staring you will see something you said you wouldn't look at until we were married." When I said that her cheeks began to become even redder as she turned her head away from me and began to walk out of the room.

"Fine I will see you down stairs I will have breakfast ready when you get down there." stated Mayune said as she walked out of the bedroom and closing the door behind her.

"Okay see you down there." I shouted as the door closed with a click. I turned and pulled out a pair of underwear and put them on before I pulled out a gray suit and put it on, instead of wearing a white button up shirt I decided to wear a black button up with no tie, I walked into the bathroom and looked at my reflection. I decided to do something that I had not done in a long time, I took out some hair jell and slicked my hair back, as I looked at my self I felt that this would be good. I decided then that I was able to do this I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my sunglasses off my dresser. I slid them on my head and headed towards the kitchen. When I got down to the kitchen I heard both Mayune and LPRS talking together about what they are going to do today.

"So boss what else are we doing today?" Said Michel as he grabbed a pancake off a plate just as I walked into the kitchen.

As I walked in Mayune said, "Nothing much...Oh and Koujo that hair style makes you look very sexy, you should wear it like that more often" I walked up behind her and pulled he back against my chest.

I leaned down and asked, "Really and why does it look sexy?"

"Because it allows me to see both of your eyes plus I love that you have one eye that is a different color from the other. It lets me know that you are just as powerful as I am and that I can always depend on you and that you see me for who I am and that you have seen me that way since you first meet me." Said Mayune as she turned around and kissed my cheek before turning back to the counter and picking up a plate filled with food on it. I smiled at her remark and kissed her head as I grabbed the plate out of her hand and went to the seat next to her and sat down. After we were all done eating we all went and got into the vans and started to head to SPR to drop me off. Once we got there Mayune and I got out of the van, and as she came to the drivers side of the van she got up on her toes and kissed my cheeks as she whispered, "I will see you at lunch I will bring you some food so you can work on paperwork so Oliver doesn't yell at you for leaving early yesterday."

I nodded my head as she pulled away from me and got into the van before diving away. When I got inside SPR Noll, Madoka and the other members were all there waiting for me, the looks on their faces said that today was not going to be easy. I sighed as I said, "What is it you want Noll? I have to get to work on some files that are on my desk."

"Lin, why didn't you tell me you were engaged?" Loll asked as he stared at me with anger lying on the surface ready to break out. I could only think **Can't they just leave me alone and get my work done.**

Then Mayune busted through the office door and walked up to my side with her hands on her hips. She then looked at the others and said, "Don't you dare ask him why he didn't tell you, you have no right... just as you Madoka have no right to ask him when he started to date after you two broke up."

"What...I don't know what you are talking about." Said Madoka as she took a slight step back.

"Oh do not act so defensive, I know what you are thinking because I have the ability to read minds. This is one of my abilities that Koujo knows about and me and him communicate telepathically all the time, this is how the two of us trust each other so well." Said Mayune as she lifted her arms and crossed them across her chest.

Noll then said, "That is impossible, there is no way that you are telling the truth."

"What like there is no way for you to know that you will never find Mai or that your brother was killed in a hit and run on a back road next to a lake." Said Mayune as I heard anger lace her voice.

Noll's face became slightly paler at her words before he said, "How do you know about that did Lin tell you? "

"No I know about it because I can read your mind and no Koujo did not tell me any of this, I just know it." Said Mayune as she looked at her nails.

"Who the hell are you, you need to show respect to him." Shouted Monk as he started at Mayune.

"Oh hell no...You have no right to say anything monk!" Retaliated Mayune at monks statement.

Then as if Mayans words made him realize who he was talking to he said, "How did you know my name no one has said my name not even when we first met you and even then you knew Madoka's and Naru's name. Who are you?"

Mayune realized that it was then that she opened her self to these question but as I looked her in the eyes I saw that she was tired of hiding who she was before she changed her name. Her face began to get red as she opened her moth getting ready to yell, and it was then that I set my hand on her lower back relaxing her. She looked up at me as anger hid just behind her eyes. She then faced the others and Said, "I am done playing...you know what you people are pieces of trash..." as she was saying this the others began to look angy as she continued to talk, "You say you care about people and then you just abandon them...I wish that I had know this when we first met...Gosh I was so naive I would have never trusted you to begin with." Said, Mayune as she tossed her hands up in the air. As I turned and looked at the others their mouths were hanging open at hearing her talk, I watched as the realized that she is Mai.

"So it is you Mai." Said Madoka as she took a step forward.

"Oh look the snob has figured it out...woooooow your so smart should I clap for you because you figured it out." Said Mayune as anger contorted her face slightly and she clapped her hands together slowly. At her words every member of SPR mouths were hanging open at how mean she was being. "I am done...Koujo I will see you back at the house, here is your food for lunch." She said as she handed me a bag full of food.

"Mai wait... we didn't mean to... come on we are family..." Said Ayako as she took a step forward and reached out to grab Mayune.

"Stop calling me Mai you can call me Lau you have no right to that old name you don't even have the right to call me by my new first name, and don't you say that you didn't mean to I called every single one of you before I left Japan to learn to control my abilities. The only person who cared to check on me was Koujo he emailed me every day and he came to my graduation, he was even here for me when my powers became life threatening and caused me to bleed as if I was the one that had been attacked. He saved me while all of you just turned your backs on me so don't even try to say that we were family...family doesn't leave family members behind to suffer all alone. That is why Koujo and his family are the only people I consider to be family because they did not give up on me and they were there for me when I needed them the most." Mayne said as she took a step away from the others and turned to me and kissed my cheek. As she did so I saw sadness on the surface of her eyes as she started to walk out and my anger started to surface at the way they were making Mayune want to cry and bringing out her sadness of how they abandoned her made her feel. I looked at the members of SPR and let my anger show at their behavior.

"Lin, you have to stop her." Said Oliver as he leaned against the wall behind him.

"No Noll I will not do that, she has the right to leave." I said as my anger grew closer to the surface.

"Lin stop her or I'll tell my parents that you are not listening to me." Said roll as her squinted his eyes as if to give me a warning.

"No Noll I will not and your parents would not care what you say, they know about her and they like her and they know what you did to her. They want both of us to be happy and you know what. I will no longer be working here after my wedding in a month and a half." I said as I turned to go after Mayune.

"What do you mean Lin?" Asked Madoka as she watched me turn away from them.

"I have given my resignation to Nolls parents before we left England and they have accepted it saying that both..."as I was going to say Mayune's name I stopped my self and said, "Lau and I deserve to be happy even if it means that they will have to hire some one else to to watch over Noll." I snapped at her as I flung the front door open and chased after Mayune. I raced after her and when I got to her she was at the bottom of the stairs, as I got to her I pulled her by her hand and pulled her into my chest as I felt tears soak the front of my shirt as she cried.

"Koujo I hate them." cried Mayune as she sobbed into my chest.

"I know they don't deserve your forgiveness." I said as I hugged her tighter.

She started to push off of me as she said, "I will see you later I have to go get my meting done so I can open the new Simple Temptations."

"Okay." I kissed her cheek as I walked her to the drivers side door and watched her leave.

I then headed back into the office and as I walked in Noll said, "Why didn't you tell me the truth that you knew where Mai was or even tell me that you were quiting your job?"

"I don't have to tell you anything Noll. I am not quitting the company I am no longer going to be working with you. You need to start acting like an adult and think of others before you throw tantrums." I said as I ignored the others and walked into my office, and started to work on some files and write up the review for the case that we didn't even get to start because Mayune finished it within the first fifteen minuets we got there.

(Mayune's POV)

As I drove to miss Shoko's work, I calmed my self as Kikyo said "Mayune we are almost there take a right turn at this light then turn into the second parking lot and we will be at her office." As she handed me a tissue. Once we were parked I pulled down the visor mirror and checked my make up, I was happy to see that I had actually worn my water proof make up today so my make up would not smear from my tears. I quickly dabbed under my eyes and pulled out my lip stick and applied a new coat before closing the mirror and getting out of the van.

We then walked into the lobby of the building and saw a woman sitting at the front desk. I walked up to her saying, "Excuse me my name is Mayune Lau and we have a meeting with miss Shoko, she is expecting us can you inform her that we are here."

The woman looked up at me and her eyes widened and she nodded her head as she picked up the phone and killed a number. after a few seconds of her talking to some one on the phone she turned to us and said, "Pleas have a seat she will be down to get you soon." as she signaled to the seats behind us, I nodded my head and went and sat down so as to not make the woman nervous any more than she already was.

Within five minuets the elevator doors opened to reveal miss Shoko standing there with a smile on her face. She walked over to us as we stood up and she said, "Welcome LPRS, it is so good to see you again Miss Lau, lets head up to my office and sign the paper work so that you now own the property." Nodding my head we followed her to the elevator and got in and went to the sixth floor. When we got off on the sixth floor the doors opened to reveal a office that looked like a CEO's office as I watched miss Shoko walk to the desk and sit in the chair behind it and pull out documents out of the draw on her right. She smiled as she looked up at me and signed pages on the documents before handing it to me and saying, "Please sign here, here, here, and here." as she flipped through the document and high lighting the blank spots where I needed to sign. Once I had finished signing I pulled out my cheek book and wrote her a check for a hundred and ten thousand dollars, and signed my name and handed it over to her she smiled as she pulled out two sets of keys and handed them to me as she grabbed the check from me. She then stood up and said, "Thank you for doing business with me pleas have a wonderfull day."

I nodded my head and said, "The pleasure was mine and please have a good day your self." as me and my team stood up and headed for the elevator.

As we were exiting the elevator on the bottom row the woman at the front desk came up to us with some bags and said, "Thank you for doing business with us have a wonderful day and here are some thank you gifts." As she handed them to us before walking back to her desk and continued to do her work.

I looked down at my watch and said, "We need to head over to the building to meet the contractors." as we headed towards the vans. We then headed to the building I had just purchased and saw the contractors standing out side, when I walked up to them I said, "Hello my name is Miss Lau pleas follow me and we will discuss what jobs each of you will be doing for this building." All of the contractors nodded their heads and followed me into the building. Once inside I said, "This floor needs to have a very updated kitchen, so it will need new floors, probably needs to be repiped and all new appliances and other things a kitchen will need. Along with a stock room and a big fridge and freezer. Also half of this level with need to be made so people can sit down and eat and enjoy their food..." I said the last part as we headed up to the second floor.

"Now this floor and the next one needs to be made into sleeping quarters with kitchenettes and full bathrooms with and washers and dryers in each room, and each one needs to have a bed in it along with a desk and computers put int the walls with alarms on them. The beds need to be murphy book case beds I will send you a image what I want them to look like there also needs to be a soft and a coffee table and a small kitchen table to eat at in each room. I am wanting about seven rooms/suits on each of these floors, I want the doors to have scan keys so each room can be assigned to employees and so they can used them when they need to." Signaled to the third floor as we went to the fourth floor.

"This floor needs to have a living room, a stunning kitchen, a huge master suit that has a big walk in closet and huge bathroom, a small room next to the master room for a nursery, this floor also needs to have two offices if not two then one with two desk in it with lots of book shelfs. then the next floor will have two rooms they need to be big with attached bathrooms. Then there needs to be two guest bed rooms with queen bunk beds built into the walls and a queen sofa bed under the windows both need attached bathrooms. Also one regular guest room with a king bed and attached bathroom and a small siting area in it. On these floors all the windows need to be replace with seamless windows on the outside of the building meaning I want these two floors to look to be all glass windows. I know this will cost a lot but it is what I want they also need the tinting so people can not see in at nigth." I said as I opened the roof door.

As I looked out at the roof I said, "Now for up here I would like to have a run off system so I could have a garden for this half of the roof and for this side I would like it to be an actives room that has sliding doors. The doors lead to the garden with railing around the edge of the building tall enough so children are unable to climb over. The activities room needs to have small home theater that can sit up to twenty people with a small bar and food area with a fridge for snacks, then there has to be an exercise room up here. Also all of the rooms need to be sound proof. Are you guys able to do this?" I asked as I turned to face all seven of the contractor I hired to do this so it could get done on time.

I watched as all of them nodded their heads and then one said, "Okay so when do you want this done?"

I smiled at them and said, "I would like for it to be done in a two months or before I come back from my honey moon which is the last two weeks of the second month." I watched their mouths drop at what I was saying.

"That is going to be expensive do you even have that kind of money?" Asked a woman in a red top as she placed her clip board to the side.

I turned to look at her and said, "Yes I do have that sort of money all you have to worry about is making sure that every thing is done correctly and what I asked is done properly before I get back from my honey moon. If every thing is done properly and is done up to code and is livable then you will each receive a bonus check in the mail for all of your hard work."

When I said that the woman nodded her head. It was then that I remembered that this place has an underground parking area. I looked at them and said, "Also if at all possible would you guys be able to make sure that the underground parking is able to be used it needs to have a gate installed that opens with a key assess card with a data base so my employees can park their cars there. Also there needs to be an elevator installed in this building with a card scanner that limits were people can go. Like my employees will have access you the lower sleeping quarters while my family and higher up workers have access to the living quarters on the top three floors from both the garage and the main floor."

Yet again the contractors nodded their heads that it was possible and I smiled and said, "Alright then please get started as soon as possible, see you all when I get back and thank you for doing this." as I waved good by to them and headed back down stairs. Looking at the time I saw that there was still time to go get Koujo so we could go grocery shopping. My team and I headed to SPR and saw Koujo closing and locking the office door. I walked up to him after I pared the car and told the others to head back to the house and get some rest. " Koujo lets go grocery shopping like we said we would yesterday."

He turned and looked at me and the way he looks at me made me want to kiss him that all I could do to prevent myself from doing was licking my lips and looking away and then heading towards the car and getting in and buckling up. I looked up as Koujo go in on the drivers side and buckled up and started the car before heading to the store. Once we were in the store we went to the meat section and picked up a lot of chicken, fish ,and pork. Then we went to the fruit and vegetable section and picked up a lot of that stuff as well them we went down the canned food section and grabbed quite a bit of cans and then we went down the dried food and baking isles and grabbed quite a bit off each row by the time we went to check out we had a cart and a half full with food and drinks, eggs bread and other items needed for meals. When we walked up to the check out line the lady jaw dropped at seeing both of us loading the food from the two carts on as she began to check us out. When she finished checking us out we had spent around three hundred fifty dollars in every thing we needed. When we got back to the house the others help Koujo and I take the bags in and put the stuff away, they also helped us make dinner. After dinner we all went to bed and before I fell asleep I kissed Koujo deeply and said good night as I laid my head on his chest and fell into a dreamless sleep, with a smile on my face.


	20. Case 2 part 1 Crafted Ch 20

_Speaking in Chinese_

 **thoughts**

Regular speaking

* * *

(Lin's POV)

A week has passed since the others found out that I was engaged to Mayune or as the old name they knew her by Mai. Since then they have been cautious of me all except two people, Noll and Madoka. "Lin are you listening?"

"Yes Madoka I heard you the first time, and as I told you then they will be in your email withing the next hour. Now please leave me alone so I can finish this or is there something else you wanted to say to me?" I grumbled as I pinched the bridge of my nose as I watched her look at me from the door way.

"Fine..."she said as she fully stepped in to my office and closed the door before continuing speaking, "Lin when were you going to tell us that you had kept in touch with Mai once we left for England or that you two were getting married?"

"Madoka I wasn't going to tell any of you, She had the right to tell you her self so I left it up to her, and you guys forced her hand the other day so she told you the truth because she is tired of being bugged by you guys. Is that what you wanted to hear Madoka because it is the truth?" I said as I began to finish up the case review.

"I..." as soon as that word left her mouth the chime of the front door went off signaling that some one has entered the office. At hearing this I stood up and went and checked who it was, when I stepped into the main area there stood a young girl that was shaking and looking around the room in fear.

As I walked to her I asked "Welcome to SPR my name is Lin, how can I help you?"

I watched as her eyes went wide as she looked at me before saying, "I need help." I peaked over my shoulder and saw Madoka heading towards Noll's office.

I then turned back to the girl and said, "Please have a seat, would you like anything to drink? Water, tea, coffee?"

"Water please." the shaking girl said as she sat down on the love seat sofa, just as Noll and Madoka took their seats across from her. Once I had made tea and gotten the girl some water I handed them out before heading to my office to retrieve my laptop. I then returned to the main room and sat down on the sofa and began to type all of the information that the client was saying.

"Please state your name, and tell us why you need help." Said Madoka after she sipped her tea.

"Chi Awayuki...and I think that I have been cursed." When she said this I looked at her thinking that she was being dramatic in her story.

"Really and why do you think that you are cursed?" Asked Noll with annoyance lacing his voice.

"I think I have been cursed because...it started about two weeks ago when I bumped into a woman asking for money. I thought nothing of it but when I got home this was on my hand." Said the girl as she took of one of her gloves showing a black mark taking up a part of her hand. "At first when I saw it I thought it was just dirt so I tried to wash it off but as you can see it never did. That night is when the screams started to happen, when I heard them I left my room asking my mother if she was screaming and she said that I was imagining things, and I believed her thinking that I was just tired form the day so I went back to bed. When I was fully asleep I was suddenly pulled off my bed and onto the floor when I opened my eyes, there was the woman I bumped into earlier that day siting on me but the longer I looked at her the more she began to decay till her face was just bones with eyes. I tried screaming and crawling to get away but the woman wouldn't let go and then I blacked out, when I came to the next morning my clothes were covered in dark blood. When I saw it I freaked and went to check on my parents finding that they were alive and well I went to change my clothes, but as I was changing I found this on the clothes on the back of the shirt." Said the girl as she pulled both her pajama top that was in a bag out along with her cell phone. She then said, "Then when I took the shirt off this was on my back." As she looked through the phone for a photo of what was on her back. When she showed it to Madoka her eyes went wide and she passed it to me and as I looked at it I felt dread in my stomach, because it was an ancient symbol used in cursing people.

"I still have it on my back it was not written in marker or anything but was scratched into my every night since that one she stands at the end of my bed and stares at me, I try to ignore her but every time I do she pulls me out of bed and whispers the word 'next' in my ear. I did not look up what the symbol meant and left it alone until two days ago when both of my parents were in a car crash, when I asked my father what happened he said, 'A woman suddenly appeared in the back seat of the car and her face melted away until it was just bones and eyes. She then leaned forward and pulled your mothers hair and grabbed the steering wheel forcing me to lose control.' I never told my parents about the woman so when he said that I freaked out and started to ask around about who could help me and every one I talked to said you were my best choice. Please help me I am afraid that it is going to get worse and that it might try to kill me or my parents."

I sat there thinking **if the woman cursed her why did she see her face as the spirits** I looked up as Noll looked at the girl trying to see if she was telling the truth about the whole situation. He then said, "We will take your case, please have three rooms ready for us and pleas give my assistant your information including the address to you house. We will be there tomorrow." As he got up and walked back into his office. Madoka then left to contact the others and tell them we have a case and that we were leaving tomorrow. The girl handed me her information after writing it on a sticky note and leaving the office. Once she was gone I cleaned up all the cups and washed them and let them dry off as I went back to help Madoka gather everything we would need for tomorrows case.

By the time we had every thing ready for tomorrow to load up in the van it was time to close shop and Noll was already to leave and head to his place. After he passed my office Madoka passed fully ready to head home as well at seeing her pass so soon after Noll I couldn't help but think, **they suck at being secretive** before Madoka yelled, "Lin Noll and I are leaving lock up when you leave."

"Fine see you two tomorrow morning." I replied as I heard the door close. I then headed towards the kitchen and put away the cups and then headed to my office and gathered my things and headed home for the day once I finished locking up. I called Mayune once I was out of the building and when she picked up I said, "Hello my love how was your day?"

"Eventful tomorrow the team and I are taking a weird case. The father of a teenager came in saying that he thought his daughter was being haunted and because she started to act strange close around two weeks ago, he said that it got worse about four days ago when his daughter started to mumble at the dinner table about some woman saying the 'she's just there.' He then said that a woman caused a wreck that both he and his wife were in because she appeared in the back seat of their car and hurt his wife then caused the car to crash." said Mayune.

Then before she could continue I said, "Mayune I think that we are both taking the same case."

"Of course we would end up with the same case, but I already have a theory as to what is causing this do you want to hear what it is." She said as I started my car and headed back to the house.

"Sure tell me and I also have my theories about what it is." I said as I was already out of the city.

"Well my theory is that was are dealing with a witch." Said Mayune as I neared a stop sign. I thought on how to phrase my theory to her it took me a total of fifteen minuets to know what I was going to say and during that time she

"Hum...that is a good theory though so is mine...I believe that we are dealing with a diseased onmyoji that places curses on people who would not help them or ignored them when the onmyoji let their spirit be seen and made it seem as if it had a physical body if they were to bump into it and did not offer assistance." I said as I came to another stop light halfway home.

I smiled when Mayune said, "Well if it is either of ours, then this case is going to be dangerous for both of our teams but it will be worse if it as you theorize, because we both know that an onmyoji is strong when alive but has the ability to be even stronger when they are dead because they are able to gather power quicker than they did when they were alive." As she finished talking my smile began to vanish at the realization that she was right about what she was saying. As I sat there I could not help as dread seeped into my chest as fear began to crawl on my skin as I though of what could happen on this case. I must have been out of it for a while because the next thing I hear is Mayune saying, "Koujo...Koujo are you there?"

"Mayune I'm sorry about that I was thinking about something...but we need to be very careful on this case, as you said if either one of us are right that means that the others will be in danger." I said as I started to head down the road that lead to the house. "Mayune I will be in shortly see you in a few minuets."

"Okay see you when you get in, oh and dinner will be ready soon." Said Mayune as I hung up after the gates opened and let me on the property once I was parked I got out of the car and headed inside.

Once I was inside the house I said, "I am home my airen."

"Okay go get cleaned up and the come down for dinner." Said Mayune from the kitchen. Heading her words I went and got cleaned up then joined her and the team down stairs for dinner.

Once we were all seated Kevin spoke up be saying, "So I looked into the case for tomorrow and found that a woman used to live there about twenty years ago before she died, in the police report that I found it looked as if she was a witch or that some one used her as a human sacrifice in a ceremony. Her name was Elena McQueen she was originally from America but was adopted into a home in China when she turned three and when her family was informed of her death they did not seem upset by the news that she was dead." He looked around the table before he went and looked back at his note and continued by saying, "So I went and looked up her family and he birth parents from America and found that she was a daughter of a well known witch in Arkansas before she was adopted into the Tao house. Even though they adopted her they did not change her name to their own, then when I looked up the Tao family I found that in their home town that the family was known to be a family of onmyoji that had helped many people. Based on everything that I found I believe that they trained her to use he abilities and taught her the way of being an onmyoji." As Mayune and I sat there hearing him talk we both looked at each other, I felt me stomach drop as Mayune's face began to drain of all color.

"Thank you Kevin for the information, now that we know that I think that it is time to get some rest, but first Kikyo I need you to make charms for all of us and SPR so in total that will be about 16 but I want you to make six extra ones just to be safe." Said Mayune as she stood up from her chair and grabbed her dish and went into the kitchen to wash them, I followed her with my own and washed mine before she leaned up against me and said, "Pleas have them ready in the morning, and once you are done get as much sleep as you can but also remember that you will be able to sleep on the way to the clients house. Tomorrow morning we will leave here at seven in the morning, since we already have the vans packed since we did not empty them last time we will bring the external drives so all of the data from last time can be stored before we set up our equipment. Now good night and see all of you tomorrow morning." She said as we both turned and walked out of the kitchen and headed to our room. Once inside our room Mayune went over to her dresser and began to change into her pajamas, I turned my back to her and began to change into my clothes which consisted of a pair of pajama pants with no shirt. When I turned around and started to head to bed Mayune was pulling down her pajama shirt before turning and heading towards me as I lay in the bed. After she climbed in bed she kissed me on the cheek and whispered, "Good night I love you my arien."

"Good night arien, sweet dreams see you in the morning." I whispered in her ear before I placed a kiss on her head and then laid down and fell into a deep sleep. The next morning when I woke up I found Mayune's side of the bed empty and found that it was cold, I quickly sat up and looked around the room as I did I noticed that she was siting in one of the chairs crying. When I saw that she was crying I got up and went to her side and lifter up into my arms and I sat in the chair and placed her on my lap.

As I did so she put her arms around my neck and cried as she said, "We were both wrong."

At hearing her words I looked at her and asked, "What do you mean arien?"

"They killed her...because she had strong powers as a witch even when she was little, and when they trained her they saw an opportunity to give their family more power. They saw that her powers made her a strong onmyoji and that they made her a powerful witch because she was born from a witch by blood which meant that she was already in touch with magic before they adopted her. They killed her in order to become powerful and to have more money, she was a sacrifice against her will." she said as she cried into my shirt.

I pulled her closer and said, "Oh Mayune I am sorry that you had to see it."

She then pulled back from me and looked me in the eyes and said, "Koujo we have to free her they sacrificed her in a ceremony where every five years she will be forced to kill to fuel the families spell so they will keep what they have gained from sacrificing her."

I looked at her as I said, "We will free her and end the cycle so her sole will be free to move on." Mayune smiled up at me as she saw the seriousness in my eyes. "Now lets get ready to go on the case." I said as she nodded to me and kissed my cheek before getting up and headed to her dresser and got her clothes then headed to the bathroom to get ready. While she was in there I changed my clothes and waited for her to get out and once she was I finished doing everything that I normally do in the morning. Steping out of the bathroom I found Mayune sitting at her desk looking at the file for the case, I walked up to her and said, "Arien come on we have to eat before we leave."

She looked up and smiled as she tucked the file in her purse and walked next to me and headed to the kitchen to eat. As we stepped into the kitchen we found LPRS team sitting there eating breakfast. When they noticed us Michel walked up to us and handed us each a plate of food before heading back to eat the rest of his food. Then Kikyo walked up to us and handed each of us a charm as she said, "Wear these over your heart, oh and they are water proof so you can take a shower with them on." She then sat down and finished eating as we joined them and continued to eat our own breakfast. When everyone was done with their food we all loaded into the van, As I sat in the drivers seat I placed my briefcase in front of Mayune soon after both vans had left the house I saw Mayune place the charms in the outer pocket before she grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on the knuckles. When we reached SPR I noticed that the others were there and that the vans were fully loaded, I then parked the car and gave Mayune a kiss before I exited the car and headed towards the others. As I closed the van door Mayune slipped into the drivers seat and went into reverse and started to head to the location of the case.

As I approached the others I noticed that they were watching me and I could tell that today was going to be a long one. Then just before I was all the way to them Noll asked, "Lin what took you so long?"

"I was busy researching the house and its past residence." I said as I stopped right in front of him.

"Hay...that's my job!" whined Yasuhara as he began to pout.

That was when I reached into the bag and pulled out the charms that Kikyo made for us. "Here every one needs to put one of these over their heart it will protect you and yes you will need this to stay alive." I said as I handed them to Noll. I then got in the drivers seat and started the car, once every one was ready and in their assigned cars we began our journey. Though when Noll got in the car he placed the rest of the charms in my briefcase that was next to his feet. The drive to the Awayuki residence was not a long one that for which I was glad. As we pulled up I saw Mayune's vans.

When we got out of the van Noll said, "Why didn't you tell me that they were taking this case as well."

I responded be saying, "I didn't tell you because we are going to need both teams and if you knew you would have left it where they were the only ones on the case." As I stepped out of the van I got the feeling that I was being watched and that what ever was watching me felt confused and angry. I looked over towards Masako and saw her looking around at what she was feeling coming off the house. As we approached the front door it opened to reveal both the young girl and a older gentleman which can be assumed that it is her father.

"Welcome SPR it seems as if my daughter hired another group to work our case but they are willing to work with you to find out what is going on here." said Mr. Awayuki as he showed us to the rooms we would be sharing with LPRS. When we got to the base we found the other team finishing up an interview with a maid.

"Is that the last one?" Asked Mayune as she pored her self a cup of tea.

"Yep...the last of the employees." said Kevin as he closed his laptop and looked at us entering the room.

"This is the room you will be sharing. Now my daughter and I must go and see her mother before visiting hours are over." Said Mr. Awayuki as both he and his daughter left the room and closed the door behind them self's.

Mayune then turned around as the rest of her team walked in and sat down as she spotted me she said, "I am going to ask you all to sit down you need to hear what we know and koujo will help me explain what I am talking about." As she said that I felt Noll's stare on my back and I nodded my head and went to her side where she leaned up against me.


	21. Case 2 part 2 Crafted Ch 21

normal talking

 _Chinese talking_

 **thoughts**

* * *

(Mayune's POV) **  
**

I leaned against Koujo as I watched every one take a seat once everyone was seated I began by saying, "All of you need to know that the entity we are facing did not get the choice to be here she is stuck her by both a curse and a spell." I watched SPR faces and saw that they were wonder how I knew all this information. "I know that this is true because I saw what happened to the woman that lived here twenty years ago...her adoptive family killed her in order to ensure that they were strong and wealthy, when they killed her they placed a terrible spell on her that makes her come back every five years to kill for the family that betrayed her she has no control over what she is doing."

"Everyone needs to stay in pairs or in groups of tree no mater where you go in this house, never leave someone behind they could end up being kill as the next target." said Koujo as he placed his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. I looked up at him and smiled as I turned and gave him a hug. I pulled out of the hug and faced the others again as I waited for them to ask any questions.

 **Well I wonder what they are thinking about.** "Wait a minuet are you trying to tell me that this woman is only haunting people who live in this house every five years because she is under a spell?" Asked Ayako as she looked at me as if I was giving them falsified information.

"Yes that is exactly what I am telling you or do you not believe me?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Well you give us no reason to trust you or Koujo." Said Ayako as she tapped her foot and the others looked shocked at her behavior especially Madoka.

"You know what Ayako, you have no right to act this way it is your fault for loosing my trust. You ignored all of my calls and never called me back so that is your fault, I asked for help from all of you but none of you cared. The only other person who responeded except Koujo was John and it was a text telling me that he was back in Australia taking care of his mother and that he was sorry that he could not help. So don't give me shit for your fuck ups, and do not doubt my abilities and for your information my dreams have gotten so strong that if the victim or spirit were to be injured then I would receive that injury and I will have it for two to three minuets after I wake up as I slowly begin to heal." I said as I squinted my eyes at her and turned away from her and faced my computer screen as I sent Koujo my thoughts of **you tell them the rest of the information I need to look at all of the videos I feel as if something is about to happen**.

"Okay..."said Koujo as he followed me with his eyes before turning back to face the others and he said, "You also need to know that what we are facing is a witch that was adopted by and onmyoji family after she was trained to be a witch she was trained by her adoptive family to be an onmoji. When her new family realized that her powers were very strong and they realized that she would make the perfect sacrifice. The type of sacrifice that requires a strong supernatural power source to feed a spell over a long time frame and they figured that she would be the perfect one, because she came from a long line of witches and yet she could use abilities of an onmyoji and was able to control them as if she was born to be an onmyoji." Said Koujo as he pulled a stack of papers out of his briefcase and set it on the table in front of Oliver. As he walked back towards me I turned and faced him and waited to see Oliver's face and how he would react to all of this new information.

As he picked up the papers his face began to drain of all color as he asked, "Where did you get all of this information?"

That was when Kevin said, "Oh that would be all me when the father came to see us earlier Ma...Lau asked me to look up the information about the house and when I found about the woman that died there twenty years ago I looked into her family and found out that they are a well known family of onmyoji and as I looked deeper into the woman I found out that her mother had been a witch from America and she was a very powerful witch. Though Lau found out that she was sacrificed and that she had a spell caste to keep her stuck on this plane so she could kill for her adoptive family and help them stay strong and wealthy." Said Kevin as he glanced at me before handing out the rest of his finding to the SPR members since LPRS already knows all of this information from the briefing back at my house. "I have many resources that others don't especially since I am a part time detective." He said the last part with a big smile on his face as he looked at Oliver before pulling out his badge and showing it to them then placing it back in his pocket and looking back at me.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! are you telling me that you used the police data base to get all of that information?" Asked Yasuhara in excitement while staring at Kevin.

"Yep I did and it is so easy to do that especially when you have friends in every country, which can help you gather the information you need to find even if you are originally a cop from America." Said Kevin as he looked at his watch before looking up at me and saying, "Now boss its going to happen." I nodded my head and looked back at the screens waiting to see the incident happen.

"What are you talking about? What is going to happen?" Asked Monk.

"Kevin has what Oliver called animal instincts and his are always on point and he is never wrong of when he says something is going to happen." Said Michel from the corner sofa as he was reading his bible.

"Wait so all of you have abilities?" Asked John.

"Yes Kikyo is a priestess that can heal people with her powers, Kevin has his animal instincts, Karin can see spirits and talk to them, Chihiro has the ability of astral projection and seeing and blocking both spirits and people from seeing auras, while Dequan is a monk even though he is young, Jian has psychokinetic powers, and I am a priest that is allowed to exorcisms. While Miss. Lau has the abilities to see the past and the future, read minds, teleport her self to a place she has been or has seen, she is an onmyoji with many shiki, she also has the ability of astral projection and see and talk to spirits." I turned around when he started to talk about my abilities and I became slightly upset because he was telling them what I could do.

"Michel!" I shouted as I took a step towards him with anger in my eyes and as I did so I saw him flinch slightly at my voice.

"Sorry I forgot." Said Michel as he looked down at his lap.

At hearing his words I grabbed Koujo's hand and started to drag him out of the room as I said, "Ugh..."

As I did so Kikyo yelled, "Mayune..." I ignored her as both Koujo and I exited the room and once we were in the hallway I continued to walk until I was in the kitchen. Once we were in there I turned and faced him as I pulled him in for a hug as I placed my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat while I waited for myself to relax before I go back into the base.

(Lin's POV)

As Mayune wrapped me in a hug I leaned against the wall and pulled her tight against my body. " _Airen you need to relax he didn't mean to talk about your powers and it got away from him as he was telling the others about every ones powers on your team."  
_

 _"I know its just that I don't want SPR to know what I can do."_ Mayune said as she took in a deep breath and began to relax in my arms.

" _Alright airen I think we should head back to base."_ Right after I said that there was a loud scream from down the hall. Mayune and I ran to find out who had screamed when we came close to the base everyone was out in the hallway gathered around something on the floor. As we neared Mayune pushed the others out of the way and found Ayako on the floor passed out.

"What happened?" Asked Mayune as she when up to Ayako and started to check her pulse.

"She walked out of the room to go find you and Lau so she could apologize to you when she was attacked by the spirit." Said Masako as she eye Mayune.

"Did you guys forget that I said never to split up but if you do go in groups so you will be safe." Mayune asked as she looked at SPR as she tapped her foot.

"Bring her into the base, we will have Kikyo look her over." I said as Monk lifted her into his arms and walked back into the base.

Once he had laid her down on the sofa Kikyo came over and used her powers to look her over. When she got to Ayako's stomach she stopped for a second before pulling away and saying, "Both her and the baby are fine."

"Baby!" Shouted Mauyne as she turned and looked at Monk who looked stunned at hearing that single word as he eyes turned white. She then said, "Why did you keep it a secret that you two are married or that she was pregnant?" When Mayune mentioned that they were married everyone including my self was shock at this information.

Monk was shocked as he looked down at the floor as he began to whisper, "I'm going to be a father." over and over again until Ayako began to wake up.

"Ugh what happened?" Asked Ayako as she looked at all of us and noticed that Monk was smiling like an moron. "Why are you smiling like that you look like an idiot?"

Kikyo came forward and said, "Everyone leave the room I need to talk to her in privet." All of us left the room and waited for them to finish their talk.

After being in the hallway for about forty seconds we all heard Ayako yell, "WHAT!"

As if knowing that every thing was fine Mayune walked back into the room and stood in front of Ayako as she said, "You will be leaving this case, it is too dangerous for you to be here in your condition and there is nothing that can be made to protect the baby from being attacked by the spirit. Monk you will take her home and once that is done get back here because we need to finish this case as soon as possible, because your wife will need to know you are fine after everything is taken care of here." As she mentioned that Ayako was married to Monk her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"How did you...wait you can't tell me what to do." Said Ayako as she stood up looking upset at Mayune.

"I will tell you to leave and you are going to listen because that child in you, is going to be both of your guises world in a few short months. So you will listen to what I am saying or you will lose this child in the next few days, because the spirit will only come after you and the baby." Said Mayune as she tapped her foot while staring back at Ayako and watched as her face drained of color at the last sentence. Ayako then nodded her head accepting what Mayune was saying to her.

"You know you can't tell my employees what to do." Said Noll as he watched Mayune for any reaction and I let a smile cross my face at knowing what she was going to say.

"That's right I can't but I will tell them what to do if it mean saving a life. So I will continue to do just that Oliver until you can grow up and realize that your teams lives are more important that of a case in every way possible." Said Mayune as she locked eyes with Noll. I watched as she stood there and I sent her the thoughts **'You are so sexy right now.'** As I stood there Mayune sent back to me **'I love it when you communicate with me like this and I hope that you like what you see."** As she kept eye contact will Noll I then sent her **'You bet I do.'** at which caused a blush to dust her cheeks before she coughed into her hand which caused her to break eye contact with Noll as she turned and glanced at me with squinted eyes.

At seeing her do this Noll seemed to catch on as she looked back at me before saying, "Fine do as she says, you need to be safe now that you are pregnant." After he had spoken Monk and Ayako went and gathered her things before leaving to take her home. Once they were gone from the house the activity began.

Mayune then walked over to Chihiro and said, "I need you to block her from seeing our auras, can you do that for me?"

"Yeah, sure thing boss." said Chihiro as she closed her eyes and began to focus on her powers. Soon after she did that every one heard a cry of anger from outside the base and could tell that the spirit could no longer sense us.

Mayune then came up to me and said, "Koujo we need to find a way to break the spell that was put on her so she will be free."

"I know arien but I think the best thing we can do is try to find the place that they coursed her because they would have left something behind to make sure that the curse was on this house." I said as I pulled her to my side gave her a light squeeze.

"Where do you think she might have been cursed?" Asked Noll as he watched how I interacted with Mayune.

"The basement, attic, or her bedroom. Those are the tree places we should look." I said as I looked down at Mayune.

Mayune then said, "Her room should be the daughters room because she is the one that saw her first and thinks that she has been cursed by her and that is where I the spirit was killed and cursed."

When Mauyne said that I could tell that it was based on evidence that she had seen in one of her dreams. I then asked her, "Is this belief based off your dream?"

"Yes it is." She responded as she glanced up at me before walking back to the screens to look at the video feed.

"Okay then all of us need to go look in that room." I said as I grabbed her hand and started to head towards the daughters room. when all of us were int he room looking for a item that could be used in a curse. Mayune and I were looking in the closet when she accidentally leaned against the back wall and a small piece wood wood came lose revealing a small hole in the wall and when she stuck her hand inside and pulled it out she pulled out a small pouch and instantly I could tell that it is what was used to curse the spirit. When I opened the pouch I found some hair and other things that would make it so the curse would last a long time. As I noticed the last item I said, "This is not good."

"What is it Koujo whats wrong?" Asked Mayune as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Not only did they bind her with dark onmyoji magic they had someone who also cursed her with dark witchcraft. I don't know if I will be able to break it unless we can find a witch that practices light magic and knows how to break these things." I said as I glanced at the others around the room.

"Oh that is easy we will just ask Karin's cousin to help." said Kikyo as she looked over at Karin.

"Fine I will ask but I won't promise anything, she is quite stubborn when it comes to using witchcraft." Said Karin as she pulled out her cell phone and called her cousin.

Before her cousin could pick up the phone Mayune took the phone from her and put it to her ear. She then began to speak to Karin's cousin by saying, "Veronica it's me Mayune sorry about not calling you on my cell but I need your help on a case...I know but we are dealing with dark witchcraft and onmyoji spells binding a spirit to a house and any person who lives in it, the spirit has to kill every five years because her adoptive family used her as a sacrifice to gain wealth and power and they will continue to have it if she kills every five years like she has already...She killed three other people one was an older woman and she made her heart stop. The second one was a teenage boy who she pushed down the stairs and made him break his neck. The last one was a little girl who she drowned in the bath tube during her bath time, pleas we need your help to stop her so will you help us stop this cycle the spirit is stuck in?...Oh thank goodness! Yeah sure just pack a bag and go to the airport I will text you your ticket code and stuff so you can get it at check in...okay see you when you get here." Mayune hung up the phone and tossed it to Karin and pulled out her phone and booked the next flight to Japan for Veronica from Australia and sent her a text with all of the information so she could get her ticket when she got to the airport.

"When will she be here?" asked Karin as she watched Mayune.

"She will be here in nine hours and fifty minuets, so she will be here tomorrow morning." Mayune said as she grabbed my hand and said, "Night see you guys in the morning you guys have to get some sleep, and the spirit will not attack us tonight she is too tired from what she did earlier today." She then proceeded to drag me out of the room and to the base where she sat down in front of the screens and watched the others head to the rooms to sleep.

As I sat in the seat next to her I said, "Airen you need to get some sleep your self. Come on go lie down on the sofa." as I lead her over to the sofa where the instant her head touched the pillow she knocked out and fell into a deep sleep. I placed the blanket off the back of the sofa on Mayune and then I went and put wards around the room just in case. I sat in front of the screens and watched the feeds for five hours until Mayune tapped my shoulder and pointed to the sofa basically telling me that it was now her turn to take over.


	22. Case 2 part 3 Crafted Ch 22

**(Lin's POV)**

At seeing her tell me to get some sleep I pull her into my lap. As her rear lands on my lap she tries to protest by saying "Koujo you need to get some sleep go lay down."

"No I wont be able to get any rest unless you are in my arms, since you are so close now...so please just let me hold you like this and I promise that I will sleep sitting here as I hold you in my arms." I say as I look her in the eyes waiting for her response.

My eyes are drawn to her chest as she takes a sudden breath in right before she says, "Fine but you have to sleep...I will wake you if anything happens alright." Nodding my head in understanding I puller her back towards my chest and put my face in the crook of her neck. I start to relax my body by inhaling her sent and in doing so I allow my eyes to fall shut and within seconds the rest of the world fades into darkness.

 **(Mayune's POV)**

Feeling his arms wrapped around me I relax against his chest and begin to watch the screens. After watching for three hours I finally begin to notice some movement on the third screen which was the live stream of a camera right outside the base door, pulling my attention to the screen I notice that there is a woman in the hall watching the door and that she looks confused. With my attention on the screen I failed to notice that when I had made myself get a closer look at the screen that I had accidentally woken Koujo up.

That was until he spoke by saying, "What is she waiting for?"

"I don't know... but I guess I am going to have to find out aren't I arien" I say as I unhook his arms from around me and push myself to get up but once I am three feet away from him I ask,"Can you check the wards and make sure they are still working? I don't want to have it where this is a trap and she attacks and it just so happens that the barriers are down." I glance over my shoulder and watch as he gets up and heads towards the ward on the door wall. He glances back at me and nods his head signaling that I am good to go. So I quickly take a deep breath and let it out before I finish walking to the door and place my hand on the handle. I take another breath as if to steady my self and quickly pull the door open, revealing a woman in a long white night gown that has blue flowers on it.

The woman just stands there and stares at me for a second before she says, "Stop me... I can't be this way... save me!" with each word that left her mouth she got louder and louder until she began to scream at me and she just kept repeating it over and over again until she faded into darkness of the empty hall.

Once she was full gone I take a peak at koujo and see him watching me causing a blush to spread across my cheeks. I turn around and look him in the eyes as he begins to let a smile grace his face when suddenly, "What's going on...who was screaming." I can tell that it is Oliver who ask the question yet the others with him based upon the amount of foot steps that are heard. I Look over my shoulder at him and see both SPR team and LPRS team standing there watching me.

"That was the ghost she just wanted to deliver a message to me..." I say as I pull my hand up to examine my nails taking notice to my chipped red nail polish.

"Well what is it she said?" Monk ask as he steps into the base in which the others followed after. Every single one of them found a place to sit as they wait in anticipation to hear what the ghost had said.

I turn around to face them and glance over all of them before saying, "She wants us to stop her and to set her free and that's all that she said before she disappeared."

Oliver starts to open his mouth to say something when Kevin says, "It is understandable that she want's that I know that I wouldn't wan't to be stuck doing something I don't like long after I am dead." Glancing over at him I watch as he nods his head and the others all except Oliver accept this answer nodding in agreement Kevin then spoke up by saying, "Well then there was no need for us to get up yet..."he says as he gets up out of his seat and starts to leave the base, "I am going back to bed...night." As he says the words he waves good night over his shoulder before he turns left at the base door and disparaging into the dark hallway.

I watch as the other follow suit only they are mumbling as they get up and leave the room. Well all except Oliver got up to leave he just continued to stare at me as if he thought I was lying to him and the others. Ignoring him I turn around and grab Koujo's hand, "Since you aren't going to leave you can stay here and watch the monitors for the last two hours, Koujo and I will be going to bed good night." I say as I drag Koujo out of base and towards our room hearing a grumble come from the base as we are entering the hallway. As we walk down the hallway the wooden floors continuously creek from our body weight. As we reach our door I feel Koujo slip his hand onto my lower back causing me to shiver slightly. Smiling I open the bed room door and enter just as Koujo slides his hand around to my stomach and closes the room door with his other hand, shortly before that hand joins the other one on my stomach. I ignore the fact that we are still wearing our clothes and climb into bed with him following after me. Once he is under the covers I turn towards his chest and lay my head on it so I can listen to his heart beat as he rubs circles on my exposed hip both of which lull me to sleep.

 **(Lin's POV)**

Felling the rise and fall of her chest against mine helped to lull me to sleep when suddenly Mayune moaned out. Looking over at her face I watch as she contorts her face as if she is in pain. I turn my body towards her as I push her over so she is laying on her back, I quickly put a shield around us in order to prevent her future screams from waking the others and so the ghost would not be able to effect her as much as it would without the shield. As the shield is fully in place her face softened and she starts to relax her body. As I watch her in fear at how bad this vision might be, shallow scratches begin to appear on her arm and again her face contorts in pain.

Suddenly she sits up straight up and brings her hand to her chest as she tries to catch her breath. She looks over at me as she says, "I know what spell was used to curse her, which means that we can figure out what spells can be used to break it." Mayune then gets up and walks over to her suit case and pulls out an onmyoji spell book as she says, "I know the spell...I know I have seen it before...aha here it is this is the one they used." She shouts as she turns to face me and hands me the book open to a page. Grabbing it from her hand I read the page she has it open to and I am stunned at the fact the caster used such a dangerous spell.

"So this is the curse they used...uh...this makes it a lot easier to brake but, I will need Veronica's help because we will have to figure out how to evenly combine these spells together ignored to prevent any damage or reparations from effecting us or anyone else in the vicinity.'" I say as I glance up at Mayune while placing the book next to me on the bed.

"Well that is understandable...but first I need to heal for some odd reason these words are taking longer to heal." says Mayune as she sits on my lap and I enclose her in my arms and place my chin on her shoulder. I bask in her warmth when she sets her hand on mine and turns on my lap to face me, staring at her face I let a smile fall onto my lips before she leans down and kisses me. I feel her pull at my energy slightly before she prevents herself from pulling any. She pulls away from the kiss and places her forehead against mine as she looks me in the eyes and places a kiss on my cheek. She wraps her arms around my shoulders and places her head in the crook of my neck and places a kiss on my pulse before her breathing slows to an even pace and she is fully asleep in my arms. Smiling I place a kiss on her head and lean back against the bed headboard and let sleep consume me.

I do not know how long I have been out when Mayune starts to move around on my lap when I hear her say, "Koujo I need you to release me...I need to make a call."

"No stay with me a little longer."I say as I push my lower lip out slightly and pull her closer to my body.

"Ugh... Koujo this is not funny..." She says as she struggles to get lose, "Release me now Koujo or so help me I will sleep in a different room and will not give you a single kiss for the rest of the case...do you understand me Koujo." At hearing her threat I open my eyes and look up at her face and see that she is serious.

I quickly place kiss on her lips before releasing her as I say, "You know if you had said please I would have released you so you didn't need to threaten me by saying that you wouldn't sleep in the room or that I wouldn't get a kiss from you for the rest of the case." I say as I watch her look at me then shake her head before getting up and going over to her suit case and grabbing some clothes before heading into the bathroom. As the door to the bathroom shuts I stand up and stretch my body releasing a loud pop from my back. I put my hand in my back pocket and pull out my cellphone and see that it is seven in the morning. Taking note of the time I text Noll and tell him that we will be down within the next thirty minuets as I begin to look over the text I hear the shower start running. Glancing back at the text before I send it I notice that five minutes have passed I quickly press send before I turn and get a change of clothes from my suitcase as I hear the shower turn off Mayune walks out fully dressed with a towel on her head she smiles at me before she turns and heads to her suit case to get her hair dryer. Taking her hint I quickly walk into the bathroom and turn the shower on after doing so I shut the bathroom door and strip of my clothing. I quickly wash my hair and scrub my body before wrenching off and shutting the shower off, I pull the curtain back slightly and spot a clean towel on the towel rack and grab it. I give my hair a quick drying and a quick dry of my body before I place it around my hips, stepping out of the shower I grab my underwear and put them on.

I quickly slip into my pants and put on my white button up shirt, I leave the first two unbuttoned and I exit the bathroom as Mayune says, "Dry your hair I don't want you to get sick." I smile as she hands me the hairdryer. I quickly dry my hair and right as I set the hairdryer down Mayune comes up to me with my tie in her hands. She flips my collar up and puts the tie around my color and she begins to ties it when she says, "You know I am happy your mother taught me how to tie a tie when it is on a different person. I never though it would come in handy until I started to fall for you." She says as she glances up at me with a blush as she finishes tying the tie and put the collar back down.

Hearing her words I feel pride swell within me and I pull her falt against me as I whisper, "I am happy you feel that way aìrén." I place a kiss on her lips and smile just before I am about to deepen the kiss there is a knock on the bedroom door. Pulling back I look her in the face and see that her face is a deep shade of red. Smiling I release her and I walk over to the door opening it to reveal Karin standing there looking a bit embarised. Releasing a sigh I ask, "What is it Karin?" as I ask this Mayune's phone begins to ring signaling she got a text.

"I just wanted to know if Mayune has heard anything from Veronica yet." She says as she looks at her feet.

"Yeah she just texted me saying that she is here she is just looking for her ride, I told her to look for a driver in a suit holding sign with her name on it she will be here within the next hour." Says Mayune as she places her hand on my shoulder.

"Okay thanks Mayune, thanks Lin." Karin says as she turns and heads down the hall in the direction of the base.

I turn and look at Mayune and see that she is wearing black pants, with a white button up shirt with the first three button undone and a black blazer and a pair of black heals. It is then that I notice that she is wearing a light pink lipstick that only insinuates her lips even more and that she has on a simple light brown eye makeup. Noticing this I say, "You look stunning aìrén."

At hearing my words a blush covers her face as she slightly pushes me before saying, "Come on lets get to base aìrén, before others being to think inappropriate things."

I hold in my laughter and follow behind her, closing the door to our room are we exit the room. I grab her hand and lace our hands together as we walk to the base. We get to the door and I open the door to reveal both Karin and Noll staring at the screens only for Karin to glance at us and say, "Hay guys the others are in the kitchen making food...you guys should go eat." Nodding my head I drag Mayune out of base towards the kitchen and as we approch the voices of the others could be heard.

When we enter the room they all look at us and quiet down when Takigawa says, "What took you guys so long...we thought we wouldn't see you guys for the rest of the day." as a crooked smile began to form on his lips.

"Takigawa that is very inappropriate...I thought you knew better, Mayune is not that type of girl." I say causing all color to drain from his face at the realization of how his words can be interpreted.

"I didn't mean it that way...Gosh Lin you made my feel bad." Says Takigawa as he scratched the back of his head.

"You should feel bad...such an implaction like that is very inappropriate especially when you know what type of person Lau is, she is most likely still pure and will remain that way until they are married." Says Masako with her kimono sleeve covering her mouth as she glares at Takigawa. Takigawa paled even more in response to her remark.

"Ma... I mean Lau you know I didn't mean it in that way." Says Takigawa as he steps back and bumps into the counter.

"I understand and I know that you didn't mean anything by it." says Mayune as she walks over to the cabinet and grabs a cup and poor her self a cup of tea.


	23. Case 2 part 4 Crafted Ch 23

**Hay guys, sorry about not posting but my computer that I was writing on decided to die on me I lost all of my documents including the next few chapters for each of my stories. Along with that I have been so busy with college and graduating that I haven't been able to write. I am so sorry I will try to write more after May** **25 for now please enjoy this update!**

* * *

(Mayune's POV)

I roll my eyes in annoyance with my back towards Takigawa as I pour myself a cup of tea. I feel anger course through my veins as I keep thing about his comment and how he seems to have forgotten my sense of purity and self respect. Distracted by my inner thoughts I fail to notice someone walk up to me from behind when suddenly a hand is placed on my shoulder causing me to jump slightly. Glancing over my shoulder I see Masako standing there looking at me with her hand on my shoulder before she says, "Are you okay you look tired?"

"Uh...what do you mean I look tired?" I ask in wonder as I stare Masako in the eyes waiting for her response.

"Well I am only asking because you have some light dark circles under your eyes, so I am just asking how you feel because you look like you didn't get enough sleep." Says Masako as she steps up next to me and leans on the counter.

Closing my eyes I try to take a deep breath before I say, "Your right I haven't gotten a lot of sleep recently, though that is due to the fact that the ghost just can't leave me alone so I can get a good five hour sleep before she decides to wake me up. It's like every two or three hours she just has to wake me up because she wants me to know something that has happened to her and it is taking its toll on me if she keeps on doing it."

"Why don't you try blocking her?" Ask Masako as she glances at the cup in my hand.

"I'v tried but she breaks through my blocks some how." I say as I set my cup on the counter and turn my head to look her in the eyes.

"Lau and I have talked about it already...I believe that she is able to brake through her blocks because of her being trained as both a witch and an onmyoji when she was alive...meaning that she was able to get full control of her abilities before she died." I glance over at Koujo as he finishes talking and leans against the wall next to the door.

Glancing back over at Masako I can tell that she is slightly shocked. "So you are telling me that she is strong enough to get through her blocks...but doesn't that mean she is able to hurt her?" She says as totally forgets to cover her mouth with her kimono.

Smiling I turn to fully face her and I say, "Yes it does mean that she could hurt me but I'm not going to let her because we are ending this case today." I say letting a smile grace my lips as I lean against the counter. I watch her reaction to what I say and see her eyes widened slightly before they returned to normal. Seeing that I turn towards Koujo and say, "Get the stuff you need to brake the curse, knowing Veronica she has probably already gone and purchased everything she might need to brake a really strong curse or spell." He nods his head as he pulls his keys out of his pocket, I smile because I know that since me koujo started to date he has kept anything and everything he might need for a ritual in the back of his car. As he leaves the room I can't help but to look him over all while thinking **_'I can't wait to be married to him'_**

Then someone suddenly releases a "Ughum..." glancing over in the direction of where it originated from. Only for me eyes to lock with Madoka as she blushed at how intense my stare was when I had watch Koujo leave.

"Yes Madoka what is it you need?" I ask knowing that she had no chance at coming up with a question right on the spot.

"Nothing I was just clearing my throat...Sorry." She says as she smiles at me.

"Hum..." I say as I turn back towards the counter a grab my cup and walk over to the table and grab a piece of toast before turning and walking out of the kitchen. Turning right at the door I start to head towards base when suddenly I feel the temperature drop very quickly. Turing around I come face to face with the spirit, and I can tell that she is losing control as her eyes begin to fade to red and back to normal. "We are working on fixing this just hold on as long as you can please." I say as I watch her eyes winded at what I am saying.

Glancing past her I and see Koujo briskly walking towards me as my eyes make contact with his the spirit disappears and Koujo slows his pace slightly. As He comes to stand right in front of me I can see anger in his eyes. Knowing what was coming I went on my toes and gave him a kiss before he could say anything and I said, "She didn't do anything she is waiting for us to release her, she is trying her hardest to stay in control and you know she doesn't want to hurt anyone."

As I say this to him he walks to the table on the right side of the hall and sets the stuff in his arms down. He then walks back over to me and before I could say anything else he pulls me flush against his body and whispers in my ear, "Don't make me worry like that...I wouldn't be able to live without you...you are my everything." Hearing his words I can't stop the tears from falling so I nod my head in response and wrap my arms around his torso. As we stood there we welcome the warmth from one another.

While we were lost in our own world I managed stop crying. I did not hear anyone approaching until heard Masako ask "Is everything okay?" Koujo then releases me and I him, as we step away from one another we notice the others watching us as they stand in the hall.

Smiling I just say as I glance over each person standing there, "Yeah everything is fine don't worry." As I look at the group I notice as set of green eyes and before anyone could say anything else I shoved through the group and hugged Veronica with a smile on my face and said, "Veronica I am so happy to see you. How have you been?"

She hugs me back and says, "I missed you too, and I've been fine" as she readjust her bag on her shoulder.

As she pulls back I release her and take a step back and say, "Well I am happy you are here not lets finish this case." She nods her head as I turn around and begin to head to base noticing that Koujo had already picked up his things. As we walk into base Oliver and Karin both turn around and when Karin notices Veronica she gets up and walks up to us as the rest of the group enters the base and take seats around the room.

"Veronica!" says Karin as she gives Veronica a hug. I watch as Veronica returns the hug as well while closing her eyes.

Veronica pulls back and looks Karin in the eyes as she says, "I am so happy to see you I am so glad that you are doing okay. Your mom was so worried about you when you told her you were leaving to china." I glance at Karin and see sadness come across her face.

"I know, how is she doing?" ask Karin as she looks at her feet.

"She is better sense both you and Kevin went to see her an explained what you where doing away from home." My eyes widen when I hear this I turn and look at Kevin who is looking away from me with a slight tint to his cheeks and when I look back to Karin I see that her face is red.

"Wait...oh my goodness you two are a couple...why did you keep it from me!" I ask as I look between the two. Kevin begins to rub the back of his head as he glances at me with the blush dusting his cheeks.

"Oops...was I not suppose to say anything?" says Veronica as she looked between both Karin and Kevin and then to me.

"Um...we were going to tell you but we weren't able to tell you, you were always so busy." says Karin as she glances up at me from her bangs.

I roll my eyes and say, "Well at least I know now. " I turn around and head back towards the base as I let my shoulder drop. Walking into base I steal a seat in front of the monitors and turn around to face the door as I wait for the others to enter the base. As I am glancing from screen to screen I hear the base door open and lots of foot steps and some talking before I heard the door close. Glancing over my shoulder I see Koujo staring at me as he pushed through the group to get to me. Turning back to the screens I feel my body go rigid as I see the spirit staring back at me before her face started to decompose and laughter could be heard through the mic. Sitting there I could tell Koujo was now standing right behind me as he placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Relaxing I suddenly notice that the room had gone quiet, turning around I come face to face with the group right behind Koujo all of them except Naru, Koujo, and myself had shocked faces on. Ignoring the fact that they were all scared and shocked I look to Veronica and say, "Get your stuff now we are finishing this." She quickly placed her bag on the floor and started to pull things out and Koujo held up the bag that he had placed on the hallway table with everything he needed.

Veronica quickly says, "I have chosen to use ingredients used to brake the strongest dark spell that all witches know about, though if this doesn't work then it means that this is a spell that was created by the caster." Nodding my head I glance at Koujo and he nods in return and with all items in hand they began to speak at the same time performing the spells together Veronica brings out a sage stick and lights it before blowing it out to a slow burn and allows the smoke from it fill the room as she fans it with a feather. As soon as she is done doing that Koujo places the hex bag we found in the wall in a bowl Veronica had set out, he then makes a symbol with his hands and the white candle he had gotten from his car, the wick suddenly lit on its own and stayed big as if something was powering it, the others wouldn't know except Koujo and I, that the candle is being powered by something and that something is the energy from the curse placed on the ghost.

Then as if being summoned the spirit appears in front of them and screams in rage causing everyone in the room except Oliver, Koujo, Veronica, and my self to cover their ears. she screams, "Stop!" but you can tell she is no longer her self and that the demon she turns into every five years was the one telling us to stop. She brought her hand up ready to throw Misako against the wall behind her, I quickly jump in front of her and create a barrier around every one including Koujo and Veronica. As they continued her screams died down as she slowly began to glow and as they came to the end of their spells she was glowing very bright.

"Your free Elena its time to join your birth mother, she must be waiting for you on the other side." I say as I bring the barrier down.

She glances over her shoulder at something none of us can see, when she turns back around to face us she is smiling and nods her had.

As she looked at everyone she bowed to us and then vanished but not before saying, "May your children grow strong and powerful as they age with their wisdom and may your true love for one another be eternal." The instant she was gone the air felt a lot lighter than it did when we first entered the building. Even with how lite it felt I couldn't help but feel blessed by what she said before she moved on to the next life. Though as I turned to start packing the equipment I cant help but smile at the fact that I wish I was there to see her family's reaction to the back lash from the lack of a completed human sacrifice.

(SOME WHERE AT THE TAO RESIDENCE)

A man stood in the window smiling at the fact that his family was now well off. When all of a sudden his wife came running into the room and shouts, "Bingwen! We have a major problem... our stocks just dropped dramatically!"

"What..that can't be possible they should be going up instead of down." The man says as he walks over to his computer and looks at his stocks and is shocked to see that they have in fact dropped. "How is this possible Elena should have completed the curse today it has been five years since she last did."

Unbeknownst to them as man named Koujo has gone to the police and given evidence as to the fact that Elena was killed by the Tao family in order to gain influence and money. The evidence was in the bag with Elena's hair it was a photo of the family with her face cut out and on the back of the photo the words 'May her death be long and may she be stuck in the house and forced to kill again every five years as payment for us raising her. The sacrifice Elena McQueen shale raise the whole family higher and increase our influence and money through the power of death and a human blood and sole sacrifice.' Every member of the Tao family left behind fingerprints on their own face and all of this was enough evidence for the police especially since they had originally been suspects in Elena's death. As the Tao family was panicking back at their house the police were head over to arrest them.


	24. Thoughts of Adoption Ch 24

(Mayune's POV)

Two days have passed since we ended the case at the Awayuki residence, and yet I find myself siting in my office back at my house waiting...waiting for what that I don't know. All I know is that it's going to happen soon and the anxiety I get from waiting for the ball to drop is nerve-wrecking to say the least. As I type up my report as to what happened on the case I suddenly feel a shock wave of energy burst though my body. I quickly push away from my desk and stand up in shock at what I just experienced. Standing there stunned I don't hear the others knocking on the door and failed to realized when Kikyo pushed the doors open and rushed to my side until she shook my shoulders waking me from the shock coursing through my body.

"Mayune...Mayune can you hear me?" Kikyo ask as she turns me to face her as my hearing begins to clear I nod my head in response to her question as if I am unable to speak. "Okay good you finally snapped out of it...Now tell me did you feel that surge of energy?'

Opening my mouth I whisper, "Yes, my god it was so strong I have never felt anything like that before." Bilking I realize that the others are also in the room and they are watching me. Shaking my shoulders I feel myself fully awaken and I look to Kevin and say, "Call SPR and ask if they felt it there as well?" He nods his head as he pulls out his cell and calls SPR.

I stand there watching him place the phone to his ear I send my thoughts to Koujo and ask him **Are You okay** **aìrén?** Kevin then says, "did you guys just feel that?... okay thanks we will call you if we find anything out about it alright by." He looks at me a nods his head signaling that they had felt it as well. Still I cant fully calm down until I hear **I am fine do you have any clue as to what that was or even where it might have** **originated** **from?** I send back **I don't have a single clue, but that power it felt like it was a humans and if it is we need to find them quick.** Withing seconds of me sending my thoughts Koujo responds **I know** **aìrén, don't be mad but Oliver wants to talk to you are you able to come over?** I respond **Yes we will be there in** **forty five** **minuets.**

I then look at the others and can tell that they knew that I had been talking to Koujo and I say, "Everyone to the vans we are going to SPR to talk about what just happened." They all nod their heads a leave my office, turning I grab my purse from beside my desk and leave the room with the door ajar. As I lock the front door of the house I see one of my shiki moving around me before it settles on my shoulder. I toss the keys to Kevin before he gets in the van while I walk towards the passenger side I say, "Your driving." I catch a glance that his eyes widened slightly before going back to normal and hopping up into drivers seat and starting the car. I could tell that he knew that I am out of it, and that I am unable to focus on anything at the current moment but I was able to send him directions by thought but I blocked everyone off from communicating with me. The ride to SPR was quiet no one spoke the whole ride. Once upon arrival we all exited the vans I looked up at the building I used to work in long ago and I can't help but feel anger towards the place, out of the corner of my eye I see the others starting to climb the stairs to get to the office. Taking a deep breath I steady myself and begin to follow behind them up the stairs, towards SPR and Koujo. I hear the others greeted as they walk in the office though right as I am about to take a step into the office my surrounding change and all sounds seas causing me to I stop dead in my tracks as I try not to lose the vision.

(Lin/Koujo's POV)

I watch as the regulars get up and greet LPRS members when I notice that Mayune stops moving in the doorway as I approach her I realize that her eyes are white. At that moment Monk is about to touch Mayune and I shout, "Don't touch her! She is having a vision." Monks freezes in place and turns to look at me as I grab a chair from the kitchen and walk out the door and place it against the back of her knees and push it forward causing her to sit in the chair. I turn the chair and drag it into the office as Monk closes the door behind me. I place the back of the chair against the wall and I move around and to kneel in front of her and watch her expression as to get a clue as to what she is seeing. I see her mouth slightly open and tears streaming down her face and her eyes wide in fear, I reach out to her with my mind and I hear, **it's her** causing me to lean slightly back as I wonder to whom is this _'her'_. Without a second thought I change so that I am sitting right in front of her and I begin to watch her every move as to try to figure out what she is seeing. In doing so I forget that I am in the company of others most of which are wondering what is going on and if Mayune will be alright.

Mayune then blinks and her eyes return to normal signaling that she is finally out of the vision she then looks me in the eyes and say, "We need to find her."

Though right as the words left her mouth the front door opened to reveal a priest, I can tell that he is taking in the room and the behavior of it's occupants before he notices John Brown and says, "Hello father Brown, is this where you work."

Glancing over at John I see that he is happy to see a fellow priest and he quickly responds by saying, "Yes this is father James. Is there something we can help you with?"

"Sadly there is...I have no one else I can turn to when it comes to these matters." Says the father as he smiles weakly before stepping into the office and closing the door behind him. "I need your help, I don't know what to do...I was refereed to go here by your church father Brown."

"Hum... can you tell my boss as to what you need help with?" ask John as he gestured towards Oliver.

Though before I could say anything Mayune stood up and asked, "Where is she, can you take me to her?"

Hearing this I feel my eyes winded at what she is saying though the look on the priest face says that he is more shocked, "How...How did you know that i am here regarding a child?"

"I just do please take me to her." Says Mayune as she grabs my hand and opens the door of the office.

"Well she is currently at Saint Marie's orphanage" Said father James as he exits the building and waits at the bottom of the stairs.

"Father do you need a ride back to the orphanage?" I ask as I see that he begins to head towards the sidewalk.

"Oh, I don't want to be an inconvenience." he says as he is about to turn back around to fact the sidewalk.

"You wont be plus we are taking the vans to get there you can join Mayune and I in this van, you will be able to get back to the orphanage faster that it would take by train also I insist because it looks like it is about to rain." I say as Mayune hops up into the passenger seat of the LPRS van.

I watch his movement and at the mention that it might rain he looks up and his shoulder slouch at the realization that I am right. He looks back at me and says, "Thank you for the ride." as he approaches the van. I notice that the others including LPRS and SPR are in all vans waiting to head to the orphanage. I hop in the van with Mayune as father James closes the van door, he quickly gives us directions and we reach the orphanage within the hour. \

Once all the vans are parked in the orphanage parking lot every one exits the vans and just as I am about to exit the van Mayune grabs my hand and says, "Trust me Koujo...and believe in what I am about to do." I nod my head in acknowledgement and we both exit the van and I press the lock button. We follow behind father James as we enter the orphanage. Children's laughter can be heard as we get closed to the back of the building, we exit the building to a covered play yard and see many children running around and playing. Though as I look around I notice a young girl sitting with one of the watchers looking quietly at her hands.

Though before either I or father James could say anything Mayune walks over to the young girl and the watcher sees this and gets up and leaves before Mayune says, "Hello my name is Mayune whats yours?"

The girl looks at Mayune and says, "May name is Akiko."

"That's a beautiful name Akiko. Can you tell me why you are siting all by your self?" Ask Mayune as she crouches in front of Akiko.

Akiko nods her head before she says, "I hurt people...no one likes me."

"Oh...sweaty you have no control over it...do you want to know something." ask Mayune as she smiles softly at Akiko. Akiko nods her head and waits for Mayune to speak. "I know you didn't mean to... people like us we can't control it at first but we can learn to control it over time and with lots of training. So would you want me to train you?" Ask mayune.

The little girl looks up and says, "Yes! Please teach me how to control it." as she shakes her head up and down in excitement.

Mayune smiles and says, "Wait here a moment I need to talk to a few people then I will be right back okay?" Akiko nods her head and goes back to looking down at her hands. Mayune grabs my hand and walks us towards father Jame and stops us right in front of him and says, "What would it take for us to adopt Akiko?"

Hearing her words both mine and father James eyes widen but I then recall what she said earlier right before we got out of the van. I look and watch the priest he opens his mouth and says, "You would need to file for adoption forms for her and a back round check would need to be done before you could get approved."

Mayune nods her head and ask, "How ,long would it take to get that all done?"

"It could take up to a month just to find out if you are allowed to adopt in the first place, but it also depends on what you go through to adopt her." says father James as he watches both of our expressions.

Mayune soaks this all inn before she ask, "Is there any way we would be able to take her every morning to train her until we get approved for her adoption?"

"Only if you have a member of the church with you will that be possible." Says father James as he looks between Mayune and I.

"Okay well we have father Michel around all the time while we will sometimes have father Brown around as well... would that be good enough for her to be able to leave here for her to get trained?" I say as I glance at Mayune before looking back at father James.

"Yes that would be more than enough." He says as he looks at me then at Mayune.

Mayune then turns around letting go of my hand and walks back over to Akiko and crouches down in front of her and says, "Akiko... We will be able to train you wold you want to start tomorrow?" Akiko nods her head happily as she bounces up and down in her seat. "Alright then I will be back tomorrow with that tall man with black hair to get you and take you to training alright." Akiko smiles and nods her head again in anticipation of tomorrow.

I watch Mayune's pat akiko's head before turning away from her and heading back towards me. Looking into her eyes as she nears me I can tell that she is hurting. I grab her hand and gave it a squeeze as we turned towards the others and find them watching us in wonder at what was happening. I open my mouth and say, "We will be training her starting tomorrow morning, Mayune and I will be picking her up and training her to control her abilities."

Oliver then glances back at the little girl and says, "Do we even know if she really does have powers?"

"She does and that is all you need to know Oliver." says Mayune as she turns and pulls me trough the church and into the parking lot where we both hoped in to one of the vans and wait for the others to arrive in the next few minuets. Siting there I start the van and feel Mayunes head come in contact with my shoulder and unable to stop myself I ended up smiling at the simple gesture. The others then begin to pile into the vans and once the one I am driving is full I head back to the office where Mayune runs into my office for god knows what.

"Whats up with her?" Ask monk.

I respond, "She has a lot on her mind right now and she needs some alone time." I say as I walk to my office door and crack it open to see Mayune with her phone pressed to her ear. Entering I make enough noise so that she knows I am here and as I walk past her she smiles up at me.

After siting in my desk chair I begin to type trying to complete the file on the last case when I hear Mayune say, "Hi my name is Mayune Lau, I am wondering how long might it take to adopt a child?...okay...alright...well then if I may ask can I come into your office tomorrow and get everything completed and sent off? Good thank you so much see you tomorrow at eight am have a nice day..okay buy, buy." When she first started talking I can't help and wonder who she is talking to and when she mentions adopting my head shot up to watch her and to see where this is going.

As she ends the phone call I look her in the eyes and ask, "You really want to adopt her don't you?"

She smiles at me and responds, "Yes I do Koujo, and I promise I will tell you at a different time why I want to." she says this as she walks around my desk and turns my chair and sits in my lap. Wrapping my arms around her I pull her side against my body and as I lean in to give her a kiss she turns her head and kisses me as she wraps her arms around my neck. Smiling I deepen the kiss and slightly pull on her bottom lip as we end the kiss. Glancing at her face she is slightly red from the intense kiss we just shared and her lips look swollen and even more tantalizing to kiss but holding myself back I press my forehead to hers as we both try to catch out breaths.


	25. Day of Training Ch 25

(Mayune's POV)

With my forehead pressed against Koujo's, I feel all the stress in my body leave. As I begin to relax further into his hold, there is a knock on his office door causing us to separate from one another. After I take a step away from Koujo the door opens to reveal Kevin standing there. Smiling Kevin enters Koujo's office and ask, "Hey, when are we going to get going back to the house?"

I respond by saying, "We will be leaving right now I just need to say good buy to Koujo, give me a few minutes." I watch as he nods his head and leaves Koujo's office and closes the door behind him in the process. Turning back towards Koujo I quickly place a kiss on his cheek and give him a hug as I whisper, "See you at home." As I turn to leave I feel him grab my hand causing me to stop in place and glance over my shoulder to look at him.  
As I am about to open my mouth he says, "I love you my airen, I'll see you when I get back to the house." As he speaks he stands up and pulls me into a hug and places a kiss on the top of my head before releasing me.

Hearing his words I glance back at him and say, "I love you to my airen." I can tell that I am blushing slightly as I exit his office, looking up I see the members of both SPR and LPRS sitting in the living room. I quickly say, "Alright guys lets go I want to get home and make dinner and have it ready for when Koujo gets home." watching SPR I see that they are shocked to hear that we live together. It is then that I remember that they don't know that Koujo and I are living together in the same house. I ignore the looks they are giving me and head to the front door and proceed to exit the building. I quickly decent the stairs as I unlock the van, hopping in I bring the van to life and buckle up. The other members of LPRS split between the two vans, once everyone is in I start the journey back to the house. After forty-five minutes of driving, we finally reach the house, all of us quickly exit the vans and head inside after I unlock the front door. The others head to their rooms to change their clothes while I head towards the kitchen to prepare dinner. Glancing at the oven clock I see the Koujo will be home in two hours and twenty-seven minutes. I quickly pull out some chicken and check to see if the oven is empty before seasoning the chicken and turning the oven on so the chicken will cook. Once the chicken is in the oven I go into the freezer and grab a bag of mixed vegetables.

I grabbed a pot and fill it to the middle before pouring the contents of the mixed vegetables into the pot. I suddenly remember that I forgot to set a timer for the chicken, I look at the oven and set the timer for fifty minutes before turning back to the deal at hand. I let the vegetables and chicken cook as I start to set the table as I am about to set the cups on the table Kikyo grabs them from me and puts one at every spot. "Thanks," I say as I turn away and head back to check on the food. Looking at the timer I see that I have fifteen minutes left for the chicken to cook, Smiling I look at the vegetables and see that they are just about done because I had set the stove to low so it would take awhile for them to finish cooking. I take a look at the microwave clock and see that I have forty-five minutes left before Koujo will be here. As I had calculated how long until Koujo would be here, the others had entered the kitchen and helped Kikyo finish setting the dining table, Kikyo had left the others to finish setting the table as she gotten the rice cooker out and turned it so we can have some rice for dinner as well. Turning around I see the rice cooker and that the table is set smiling I look towards the living room and find all of them sitting there watching TV. The timer for the chicken then goes off and I grab my oven mitts while turning off the oven and quickly pull them out and set them on top of the stove next to the vegetables, I then turn off the vegetables and push them to the back burner so as to not burn them. I then walk to the fridge and open the door as I look for the butter, once I spot it I grab it and set it on the counter, I also pull out the soy sauce and set it on the counter as well. Just as I am about to turn around I feel Koujo's presence. Smiling I quickly turn around and hug him saying, "Your home early."

"Haha.." hearing his laughs cause my smile to widen as he continues talking by saying, "Yeah, Oliver wanted to go home early because he felt like nothing got done so he closed the shop early so he could go home and think."

Pulling out of the hug I look him in the eyes as I say, "Well that's a first that Oliver has to go home to think about something." Shrugging my shoulders I turn around and grab the butter and soy sauce off the counter and walk around him towards the table, just as the rice cooker signals that it is done cooking the rice. Looking towards the living room I see the others getting up to come to the kitchen table to eat dinner. I quickly walk back towards the kitchen as I go to grab the chicken I see that it is off the cookie tray, glancing towards Koujo I see that he has it all on a plate and that he has even put the vegetables in a bowl. I smile and empty the contents of the rice cooker into a bowl, though just as I am about to head to the table I grab both the salt and pepper shakers. I quickly set them on the table and take my seat beside Koujo, as I look around the table everyone is smiling, then all at the same time they thank me for the food even Kikyo thanks me when she made the rice. Shaking my head I pick up my chopsticks and begin to eat the food Koujo had put on my plate while the others had thanked me for the food. After a while, I feel the urge to say something so as I continue to eat I say, " I have already emailed Oliver telling him that you aren't going to help him tomorrow because we will be training Akiko." When I finish speaking the table is quiet causing me to take a peek at Koujo to see what he is thinking only to find him looking at me with no expression. At his expression, I feel dread drop into my stomach making me regret telling him this.  
"Mayune... you should have told me you were going to email Olive." Says Koujo as he turns his body to face me.

I look up at him and say, "I know...but Oliver said it was fine since we have to train Akiko tomorrow...and I am sorry that I made that decision without your consent...It's still your job sorry." halfway through talking I look back down at my plate and begin to push the food on my plate around, and as I come to a finish Koujo places his hand on mine stopping me from moving it.

I look up at his face just as he begins to say, "Arien you don't need to ask to do that just let me know next time so I can bring some work home." I feel my eyes widen at what he is saying and I nod my head accepting what he is saying to me.

He then releases my hand and begins to eat again, and just as I am about to take a bite of rice Kevin says, "So where will we be training her?"

I set the rice down and say, "We will be training her here there is an empty room on this floor that is there for this sort of thing. After we are done training her and we take her back to the church orphanage, then Koujo and I have an appointment to attend so we won't be back until late in the afternoon." I say as I look at him before picking up the rice and eating again. The rest of the meal goes by very quickly after we clean all the dishes, pans, and clear the table every one says goodnight and heads off to their rooms. I begin to head to my room as Koujo walks beside me and holds my hand, as we enter the room I grab my pajamas off the dresser and head into the bathroom by the time I get out Koujo is done and quickly walks into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. I listen to the water run as I crawl into bed exhausted from the day, and just as I get comfortable Koujo gets in bed and pulls me against his body. I lay my head on his chest and put a leg over his legs and snuggle into his hold basking in his warmth as my world begins to fade black.

(Lin/Koujo's POV)

I feel her warmth on the side of my body as I wonder how tomorrow is going to go. I think of why Mayune wants to adopt Akiko and I wonder as to what her reasoning is because she wouldn't tell me anything as to why she does want to adopt Akiko. I close my eye as I draw Mayune closer to my body and let sleep consume me. After seven hours of sleep, I open my eyes and turn towards Mayune's body warmth and I wrap both of my arms around her and breath in her sent. I place my forehead against hers as I am doing this I feel her arms wrap around me as well. I open my eyes and find myself looking straight into hers, smiling I place a chaste kiss on her lips and pull back slowly releasing her from my hold. I watch her watching me as I get up and her smile never falters as I leave her alone in the bed. Turning away from her I grab my black suit with my white color shirt and the black tie and head to the bathroom just as I am about to close the door I glance back at her and see her getting out of bed before looking at me with love in her eyes. I close the door and begin to get ready for the day once I have finished with my personal hygiene I open the bathroom door and see Mayune brushing her hair. I walk up behind her and place my hands on her hips and kiss the nape of her neck as I do I feel her shiver as she leans back into my touch. Smiling I bring my hands up to her hair and grab the brush out of her hand and brush it for her as she says, "Thank you Koujo."

"Your welcome my love," I respond as I release her hair and place the brush on the vanity in front of her. She turns around and I take a step back and look her over and see that she is wearing a black dress with a red coat and a pair of black heals. Her makeup was simple yet again a light lipstick and some eye-shadow with eyeliner and mascara. I smile and lean forward and place a soft kiss to the top of her head as my right hand rest on her cheek. Pulling back I notice that her cheeks are tinted pink. I turn away and smile that I can still effect her I begin to head towards the door when I feel her grab my hand.

I look over my shoulder at her and see that she has her purse on her shoulder and is ready to leave at seeing this I turn back around and tug her along with me until we leave our room. As soon as we exit the room Mayune says, "Why are you in such a rush airen?"

I quickly respond, "I just want to eat plus the others are probably waiting for us in the dinning room with food prepared." I look back at her as we continue to walk to the dinning room.

Mayune then says, "Okay." as she squeezes my hand and leans her head onto my arm as we walk side by side down the hallway. As we approach the dining room we can hear the others laughing and talking among themselves. Right before we enter the dining room she lifts her head off my arm. We walk in to the room and the others notice they all say high and go back to their conversations that they had been having before we entered the room just moment ago. Mayune and I take our seats and serve ourselves a plate of food and listen to the conversations going on around us. As I set my chop sticks down after my last bight of food I see Mayune get up and take her dishes to the kitchen I quietly follow behind her with mine. As I stand next to her at the sink I glance up at the others still siting at the table eating when I hear her whisper, "Koujo...How many children would you want to have once we are married?"

I feel my eyes widen as I look at her and see that she is waiting for me to answer I set my dishes down in the sink and turn to face her. I pull her into me as I notice she doesn't have anything in her hands. I lean my head down next to her ear and whisper, "As many as you want my love...I love children so any would be fine with me." I finish saying as I pull back to look her in the eyes and see tears on the surface and a smile on her lips.

Mayune smiles and nods her head while whipping away her tears and whispering a, "Hum!" Which I can only interpret as her accepting my answer.

(Mayune's POV)

As I pull out of his hold I wipe away a tear a release a hum as to give an answer to his response. Looking up at him I smile and turn back towards the dishes and quickly finish cleaning them before putting them in the dishwasher. As I close the dishwasher door I notice the others getting up and heading my way I quickly get out of their way and grab my purse off the back of my chair and head to the front door where Koujo stands waiting for me, I look over my shoulder and see Michel walking towards us. I smile because I knew that he remembered that he has to be with us so we can get Akiko without any problems so she can get her training done. I look back towards Koujo and see him holding the door open for me I exit the house and Michel follows behind me along with Koujo all three of us hop into the van and head towards the orphanage to get Akiko for her first day of training. One we pull into the parking lot of the church all of us get out of the van and enter the church where we find Father James talking to a nun a the last row of seats, as the door closes behind us a loud bang resonates throughout the church causing both of them to look towards us. Father James Quickly stands up and excuses him self leaving the nun to turn and leave the room. "Your here, it is good to see you Miss. Lau it is so good to see you again and you as well father, please follow me this way she is over here waiting for you."

We follow him to another room where Akiko is sitting at a table coloring as soon as we enter she looks up at us and when she realizes that it is us she drops her crayon and runs to me and collides with my legs causing me to take a small step back in order to prevent myself from falling on my but. "EEE!Your here...I knew you would come the others said you wouldn't but I knew I was right!" said Akiko as she giggled with her hold on my right leg, looking down at her I let a smile grace my lips and she looks up at me and a stunning smile then graces her face.

I remove her hands and keep a hold of them as I crouch down in front of her and say, "Of course I did...I told you I would and I never lie to you about that." I smile at her as her smile grows even bigger at hearing my words.

"Can we go?! Can we go!?" She shouts as she hops up and down while holding my hands.

Smiling I glance up at father James and see him nod his head at this gesture i say, "Yes lets get going we have some training to do." I stand and her grip on my hand tightens immensely as we head towards the van. As soon as i have her buckled up in the van we quickly head back to the house where the others are waiting for us in the training room.

As we pull up to the house Akiko says, "Wow...this place is so big! What is it for?"

Glancing at her from the passenger seat I say, "This is my house...it was a gift from my mother that I received a long time after she passed away." I notice her mouth drop open and her eyes become saddened I watch as she looks at me.

"Your mommy is dead too?" Akiko ask as she plays with the edge of her shirt while looking down at her lap.

"Yeah she died when I was twelve... and my father also passed away but he died before I was born." I say as I continue to watch her reactions.

"Hum...my daddy left me after mommy died." Said Akiko and at her words I feel as if someone is squeezing my heart. Sadness courses through me as think 'She loses her mother and then her father abandons her, pore girl she has been through so much in a short time frame.' As Koujo stops the car and puts into park I unbuckle once the car is fully stopped I hop out and find Michel helping Akiko hop out of the van. As soon as her feet tough the ground she bounds over to my side and grabs my hand before saying, "Lets go." Smiling down at her I nod my head a begin to walk to the front door with her hand held in mine. I watch Koujo's back as he walks in front of me as we approach the door Koujo opens the door and holds it open for us, smiling I get up on my toes and place a kiss on his cheeks this causes Akiko to say "eww."

I turn and look at her and see her looking at me and Koujo as she tries to enter the house while pulling on my hand. Rolling my eyes I allow her to pull me away from Koujo and into the house. As soon as we enter she stops dead in her tracks as she looks up at the sealing. Smiling as I tug on her hand I say, "Come on lets get to the training room." She allows herself to walk as she looks around at her surrounding once we are at the doors to the training room I push them open to reveal the members of LPRS stretching and dress to exercise. All of their eyes turn towards us as I feel Akiko Hid behind my legs smiling I say, "Hay guys this is Akiko...we are going to be training her from today onward." I finish as I step off to the side revealing Akiko to everyone.

Suddenly there is a squeal as Kikyo hops up and down while saying, "OMG! She is so cute." She then quickly approaches us causing Akiko to shrink behind my legs again. I send Kikyo a glare causing her to slow down before she got down on her knees and said, "Hello.."with a smile on her face she bows slightly before looking back a Akiko and continued to talk by saying, "My name is Kikyo what is your name?"

I watch Akiko's behavior and see that she is adjusting to Kikyo. She steps out from behind my legs and introduces herself properly to Kikyo by saying, "Hello my name is Akiko it is a pleasure to meet you." as she bows at the waist. Kikyo backs away and returns to the others some of which have already gotten started on their training. Kikyo quickly takes a seat next to Kevin and begins to meditate.

I look at Kevin and say, "Kevin can you come here and watch her for a bit, Koujo and I need to get changed?"

At my question Kevin gets up and walks towards me slowly as to not scare Akiko and says, "Yeah sure...and while your gone I teach her how to clear her mind."

Smiling I nod my head and watch as Akiko looks at me then at Kevin before walking over to him. I turn around and find Koujo watching me, I smile and exit the room with him following behind me. Once we enter the room to get change I grab my workout clothes and some hangers before heading towards the bathroom. I quickly change my clothing and and hang up the clothing I had just been wearing. Smiling I step out and find Koujo leaning against the dresser in his workout clothing watching me. I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his neck as he places his hands on my hips before leaning down and claiming my lips. As we pull back I step out of his hold and grab the brush off the dresser behind him, I then put my hair up in a ponytail as soon as that is done I feel his lips on the nape of my neck before he starts to push me towards the bedroom door.

"Come on my love we need to get some of her training done today before we have our meeting later on today." Koujo says as he continues to push me towards the bedroom door.

"Okay,Okay." I say as I start to walk a bit faster and exit the room I hear him close the door before I feel him grab my hand in his. We get to the training room fairly quickly and as we open the door to the room we find Akiko sitting next to Kevin with her eyes closed. at seeing this I say, "Akiko." Her eye's then open and a smile graces her lips as she get up and runs over to Koujo and I. Watching her I say, "Come sit with me I need to explain what your training will be." She then excitedly nods her head before plopping down on the sofa next to me. I quickly claim the spot next to her and turn to face her ready to explain what we will be doing for her training. "Okay Akiko we will be training your body and mind and by that I we will train you to stay fit this is so your powers don't effect you while your mind is to not let your powers get out of control. Once you are able to do that we will train you on how to use your powers so that you will not get injured when using them." I watch her face as every word sinks into her head she then nods her head in understanding before getting up and stretching her arms above her head. Training went by very quickly today we decided to train her for three hours before we got cleaned up and ready for our meeting after we drop her off at the church. She was unhappy to see us taking her back but I said, "Don't worry I will come get you tomorrow for training but you need to rest your body must be exhausted from every thing that we did today." I watched as she nodded her head and went and stood net to Father James and waved good buy to us.


	26. Following Through With It Ch 26

(Mayune's POV)

I Waved goodby to Akiko as Koujo started to drive away from the church. Once we are out of sight I pull my phone out of my purse and type in the address of the Adoption company that I had talked to the previous day. I quickly press play and allow the navigation app lead us as I begin to relax in my seat Koujo suddenly grabs my hand. I turn and look at his profile as he says, "So we're really doing this...adopting her I mean."

I nod my head as I say, "Ya, I know you want to wait till after we are married to think about children...and just to tell you we probably won't be able to officially say that she is our daughter or bring her home until maybe three months after our wedding." As I finish speaking I squeeze his hand.

Watching him I see that what I have just told him is sinking in and as he pulls the car into a parking spot after putting it in park and turning it off he looks towards me and says, "Alright if this is what you want...but after this you have to tell me why it has to be her." Smiling I nod my head and grab onto the door handle and exit the van as Koujo does the same, as soon as my door is shut I hear the locks activate. With my purse on my shoulder I begin to head to the adoption building with Koujo walking beside me as we approach the door I reach out to open the door when Kojo quickly opens the door for me. Glancing up at him I let a small giggle slip from my lips causing Koujo to winded his eye in knowing what I am laughing about. I know that the same memory of our real first date is play over in both our minds.

(PAST Mayune's POV)

Koujo some how managed to be able to be home for Christmas this year so as his present to me he decided to take me out to dinner at one of his favorite restaurants. I look at my reflection in the mirror like the way my black leather pants fit me perfectly and how nice my work shirt goes with it along with my blush color leather jacket. As I lean into the mirror to inspect my make up I notice I forgot to put earrings on I quickly walk over to my jewellery box and pull out my diamond stud earring that my mother had given to me before she passed remember her saying that they were her mothers now they were mine. Putting them in and just as I step away from the mirror the doorbell rings I shout, "Sakura can you get the door and tell him I'll be out in a bit." I run to my closet and grab my simple close tow stiletto heels and hold onto them as I shove my phone and lipstick into my purse before exiting my room and leaving the door open. With my purse on my arm and heels in my hands I walk into my living room and find Koujo siting on the sofa waiting patiently for me. As our eyes meet koujo gets up and slowly starts to approach me. I look him over and find myself biting my lip at how sexy he looks in that dark red button up shirt and his hair slicked back showing off his sexy eyes. It is then that I see that he has a smirk on his face and that is when reality strikes and I realize that he walked towards me very slowly in order to see my reaction and he is happy with my reaction. I fell my shoulders drop as he stops right in front of me and lets a chuckle leave his mouth, looking up into his eyes I allow my self to pout as I say, "You did that on purpose...meanie" I say as I turn away and start to head to the front door.

I hear him quickly follow me before I feel him grab my arm and turn me to face him, "Mayune I love you...you know that...and you know I only did it to see how I effect you. So What do you think?" Koujo says as he puts his arms up slightly.

I roll my eyes at his gesture but I tell him the truth, "It's sexy and if you do that again I might not be able to hold back." I finish speaking as I slip on my heels. just I am about to open the door Koujo opens it for me to walk through and as I am passing him I see a hint of pink dust his cheeks. Smiling I exit the house and wait for him to exit as soon as he does I lock the front door and we both head to the car once inside I lean over and place a kiss on his cheek.

(Present time Mayune's POV)

As I walk into the building I see a slight hint of red on his cheeks before it vanishes and is replaced with as smirk. I feel my heart stop for a split second and I feel myself blush at the way he is looking at me. I quickly walk up to the counter and the woman behind the desk looks up and says, "Welcome to Astral Adoptions how an we help you."

I smile and say, "Hi I have an appointment with a Mr. Zhōu."

The woman smiles before looking at her computer and as ask, "What is your name."

"It should be under as Lau Mayune." I say as I pull out my ID just in case she needs proof that I am my self.

At seeing me pull it out she Looks at me and say. "May I see your ID?"

I hand it over to her she looks at it two times before handing it back to me as she says, "Please have a seat he will be with you shortly." Nodding my head I put my ID away and find Koujo sitting in one of the chairs waiting I walk towards him and claim the empty seat to the right of him.

Though just as I am about to get settled for the wait a man enters the waiting room and walks towards us. Both Koujo and I stand us as the man comes to stop right in front of us, the man is in a dark gray suit with black dress heals and a soft smile on his face as he says, "Hello I am Mr. Zhōu" He bowed to us and we did as well in return, "Please follow me." He heads back to the door he entered in and we both walk behind him once through the door he takes the first door to the left and we follow him as we enter the room he walks and takes the seat behind a nice desk. Koujo and I quickly take the seats in front of him and wait for him to talk. I watch as he looks us over before finally saying, "Now I am sorry if this sounds rude but may I ask who this gentleman is?"

Smiling I respond, "Oh this is my fiance Lin Koujo."

The man shows no emotion as he nods his head untill he says, "Okay but you must know that being unmarried might effect your chance of adoption."

"I understand but our wedding is in 32 days in China." I say and at my words his eyes widened slightly.

"Hum...well we could get everything started and have your fingerprints done and I could submit it two days before your wedding so that the process will start two week after your wedding...though I will need proof of your marriage to send with the documents." Mr. Zhōu says as he looks to us after glancing at his computer.

"Well my name will be in his family registry in two weeks so it should be in the system by the time you submit the documents for the adoption." I say as I grab Koujos hand and give it a light squeeze.

"Hum... I think that will work... now all I need to know it what type of child are you wanting to adopt?" He ask as he types away on his computer.

"Oh we already have a child in mind her name is Akiko she is at Saint Marie's orphanage if you cal father brown he will provide you with the rest of the information you will need." I say and I pull a piece of paper the orphanages phone number and name and father James name to him. He looks at it and nods his head.

"Okay then, lets get started on the paper work...oh and Miss Lau pleas sign and signature with your fiance's surname instead of your current name this due to the fact that once you are on his family registry your name will automatically change to his and if the documents have different last names then the actual people it will be declined and you will have to restart the whole process all over again." He say as he turns towards the printer to grab some papers he has printed before spinning back around to face us. "Now both of you please fill these out together and remember to use your fiance's surname instead of your current one." He says as he hands us each a pen.

Koujo and I sit there and fill out the documents but when it comes to Akiko's last name without second though I pull my phone out and say, "Good afternoon father this is Miss Lau I was wondering what Akiko's surname is...Fāng okay thank you so much have a nice day." As I close my phone I see Mr. Zhōu slide a piece of paper across to me and I writer her first and last name down before getting back to the paper work in front of me. I smile as I sign my future name down on the last page, as I set the pen down I look over and find the Koujo is already done.

"Alright now for the background check and finger prints here is the paperwork and this ink pad is for the last page please do every finder one in each box all ten fingers please." He says as he turns back to his computer and starts to type again. I pick up the pen yet again and do the paperwork once I am to the last page I see that Koujo is already doing as requested. I slowly begin to do each finger a pressing them to the boxes how Koujo had done it. When I am finished Mr. Zhōu takes them away and hands us so sort of liquid that removes the ink from our hands, when they were fully clean Mr. Zhōu said, "Alright...just to inform you, you do know that we are a privet adoption agency so this sort of this does require fees and payment."

"I understand how much is it going to cost?" I ask as I get out my check book.

"Miss Lau I am telling you this now so you know in advance I will send you a bill if you are able to adopt this child if it turns out that your not then I will not charge you except for the background check which is non refundable. I will bill you the total cost once the paperwork has been put in and after you have been given the child. Though I find it unlikely that you two will not be able to adopt child based on all of the information you have provided I believe you will get to adopt her." He said with a smile on his face as he handed us his card and stood up. "Call me and inform me of any changes in your plans, and have a good day." As he finished speaking we were back in the waiting area of the office he bowed to us and we bowed back.

Koujo and I turn around to face the door and begin to walk out of the building all while I begin to think of how I am going to explain this adoption to him. Though without my realization we had already gotten in the van and are buckled up already. Half way home Koujo interrupts my thoughts by saying, "So why do you want us to adopt her?"

Smiling I grab his hand an kiss his knuckles before saying, "I'll tell you when we get home...I promise."

Watching his profile I see him nod his head agreeing to my answer. As we are coming up to the gates of the house I have finally gathered all of my thoughts as to how I am going to tell him about my visions. Once inside the gates Koujo parks the van under one of the parking covers and turns the van off. We both quietly exit the car and head towards the house I grab Koujos hand and look him in the eyes as he looks at me with wonder and a hint of happiness in his eyes. Koujo steps away from me releasing my hand in order to open the door once we are inside we hear the others talking.

I look to the living room and see Kevin get up and walk towards us it is due to his actions that the others noticed us and all said, "Welcome home."

"Well then...I guess I will not say I but dinner is ready go eat when you guys are hungry." Kevin says as he pulls out his phone and checking the time it is then that I notice that the appointment with the adoption agency had taken almost four hours. Kevin the slid his phone back into his pocket before heading up stairs where his room is while saying, "Oh and its your guys turn to clean dishes...night." He wave over his shoulder as he steps onto the top landing and goes out of view.

Nodding both Koujo and I turn to go do the dishes only to find Crow and Sakura were finishing up cleaning the dishes and putting them in the dish washer. Crow comes to us and says, "Your plates are in the oven heat them up hen you get hungry." Nodding I find that I am unable to say anything because I knew that both Crow and Sakura hate messes that they had both cleaned it up to get rid of the mess.

I turn and look at Koujo and say, "So lets go to the office and talk." He looks down at me and nods his head. We take our time walking to the office and when we enter it we both sit on the same sofa and look at one another. As I look Koujo in the eyes I start off by saying, "You know about the vision I had in the office well it was about Akiko's past...but that isn't the first time I have seen her in a vision. Do you remember when you took me to meet your parents so they could train me, and how I had a vision at the dinning table...well it was in that vision I saw Akiko for the first time... She had hugged me as I was sitting at the table and called me mother at that time I never thought it possible that I would be a mother one day, but then the vision in the office showed the little girl that hugged me before it showed me her past so I knew she was the girl from my vision." I say as I begin to play with my shirt fearing what he might say.

"Mayune...is that the reason why you were unable to tell me and my family what the vision was about?" he ask as he scooted closer to me.

"The reason I didn't tell you was because when I had looked at you in the vision I saw the current you say 'I Love you Mayune' and that just broke me thinking that you could look at someone that way and say you love them at that time my self esteem was very low so all I could think was this will never be my life, I will never be loved this way and that I will never be a mother to say the least. So when I had that vision in the office I realized that the little girl was from that vision from all those years ago. It is then that if finally clicked I finally realized the I was the Mayune from the first vision." I say as he pulls me into his lap and hugs me close.

"From now on just tell me what visions involve us and our future next time I will be prepared instead of worried that you might not have thought this through." I hear Koujo as before I feel the pressure of his lips on my head. "Now lets go eat and I can't wait to have her as a daughter." He spoke as he got up and started to head towards the office door. We went to the kitchen and quickly ate our food be fore going to bed where our world faded into darkness.


	27. Ch 27 Adoption Revealed

(Koujo's POV)

As the light began to trickle into the bedroom I feel the grogginess of sleep leave my body and a sense of warmth pressed against my side. I look towards my side finding the love of my life laying with her head on my chest and a smile on her face. I rub my hand on her back and allow happiness to warm my chest even more when suddenly a shock of power jolts through my body causing me to sit straight up and Mayune sat up as well wide awake. She looks up at me and ask, "Koujo did you feel that?"

"Yep...get up we need to get to Akiko now something must have happened." I say as I push the covers off my body and quickly get ready to leave while Mayune runs to the sower and gets ready we are both ready in five minuets. Right as I grab my phone it started to ring flipping it open I shove it to my ear and say, "Lin speaking."

"Mr. Lin this is father James I need your help Akiko has been involved with a situation here at the orphanage." His voice cracks as he voice comes through the speaker of the phone.

"On the way we will be there soon." I say as I grab my wallet and shove it in my pocket.

"See you guys soon and please hurry a lot of weird things are happening to the children." Father James says.

Though just before he gets the chance to say goodby a scream comes through the phone followed by a female voice saying, "Mine!Mine! Only mine! Where is she, she is mine give me my baby!"

"Hurry I don't know where this voice is coming from." Father James said as he spoke again through his phone.

"Were on our way." I say as I signal for Mayune to hurry and I watch as she grabs her purse with phone in one hand and her shoes in the other and runs out of the room.

Right after she ran out of the room I heard her shout, "Guys grab your things we have a case father James need our help Akiko and the children are in danger." As soon as I heard that father James hung up this allowed me to shove my phone in my pocket and take off out of the room towards the others. Though as I entered the Living room I found only Mayune standing there at the door waiting for me she looked at me and said, "Their already we have all of the equipment packed they are all in the vans and heading there now we will see them when we get there and by the time we do they will have everything set up. Also more then likely SPR is going to be there and set up as well because if we felt that power surge then they more then likely felt it as well so you will see Oliver when we get there. I nod my head as we exit the building and she locks the door as she does so I head over to her Maybeach car. As Mayune gets in I put the car in reverse without waiting for her to buckle up I put in to drive as I saw her reach up and open the gates pressing on the gas the car jerks slightly as the speed jumps from 0-60 in 4.4 seconds. I glance out the review mirror I watch the gates slowly close behind us as they grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

"Koujo slow down, your are driving recklessly and if we get in a car accident so help me I will be so mad" Mayune said as she grabbed my arm and gave it a squeeze. It is then that my mind began to clear and I could see that I am really putting her in danger and that is not something that I ever want to do I slowly press on the break bringing the car down to the speed limit.

Slowly I pull the car over to the side of the road and I look at her I grab her hand and say, "I am sorry if I have scared you...you know I never meant to and this surge of power just has me worried as to what is going on with Akiko."

I feel Mayune's hand slowly slip on to my cheek as she looks into my eyes and says, "I know and I am worried too so relax a bit and get us there safely." nodding my head I slowly bring us back into traffic within fifteen minuets we finally arrive at the orphanage only to find father James waiting for us with all the children except Akiko who I could not find as I allow my eyes to roam over the children. That is when I feel Mayune squeeze my hand before she let it go and got out of the car and slamming the door and running to father James with a panicked look on her face. I park the car and quickly exit it and head over towards them in a jog when I hear, ""What do you mean you left her in there?!" Shouts Mayune as I come and stand next to her.

"We tried to get her out but as we were tried to get her out of the church she started to chock and the harder we tried to get her out the worse it got though when she crawled back inside she started to breath normal...we had no choice we didn't leave her until SPR got here we explained the situation to them as they were setting up in a room near the front of the building. I am truly sorry Miss Lau but please let me take you inside your team and Akiko are waiting for you please follow me." Father James says as he turns and head back into the church with a nervous look on his face. He quickly lead us to a room on the right side of the church near the church doors. Upon opening it we found both SPR and LPRS set up and already investigating the phenomenons.

"Alright tell me what you have." Mayune says as she steps into the room and places her hands on her hips waiting for their response.

"So far we were able to determine that the spirit is Akiko's birth mother." Said Monk as he turned to face the monitors as he put his hand back towards her with a stack of papers as a signal to grab them and look them over.

I watch as Mayune walks over and grabs the papers from his hands and starts to scan over them. I look up and ask, "How do you know that it is her mother?"

"It all started when a service worker came in and told father James about an adoption that has been filed to adopt Akiko, it later came to his understanding that Akiko had heard what was said and started to freak out. When she freaked out she was holding an item her mother had given her before she died, it was a locket and it turns out that her mother head died wearing it while she had been calling out to Akiko but her father would not let her be seen. I say that would be reason enough to be angry and looking for ones child." Ayako said as she looked at her nail before glancing up to look at me and saying, "Well Lin it is a surprise that you two actually made it here."

"Sorry, we had to pull over I needed to calm down before I could cause a car accident." I say as I slowly take a seat on an open chair. When I look up the SPR team is looking at me in shock. When suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder looking over I find Mayune standing there smiling at me.

Mayune then says, "I'll tell them don't worry." I nod my head before she continues to talk by saying, "Yesterday Koujo and I applied to adopt Akiko." At her words everyone gasped except Oliver whose eyes widened slightly before returning back to normal.

"What! You guys are adopting her." shouted Ayako as she looked between me and Mayune and I nod my head in response verifying the information that Mayune had just given them.

"Yeah me and Koujo decided to adopter her yesterday the adoption won't be complete until about two to three weeks after our wedding so in about a month and a half she will legally be our daughter." Said Mayune as she squeezed my shoulder. Smiling I reach my hand up and grab hers and return the squeeze to show my support with her on the topic.

"Well I did not see that coming... um then I guess a congratulations is needed." Said Sara as she stared at us showing no emotion.

I roll my eyes at the fact that she seems to be annoyed at the fact that we did not tell her that we have decided to adopt Akiko. Ignoring her I get up and walk towards Oliver and ask, "So what do we do now."

"We approach Akiko and her mother will appear...I know she will...so I'll talk to her and explain why Akiko is here and why she is panicking. This should help the mother understand what is happening." I say as I stand next to Mayune.

"That might be the best choice we have." Says Oliver as he glances over to me before looking back to the monitors to watch the live feeds.

At his response both Mayune and I turn to leave the room when Mayune said, "Where is Akiko right now?"

"She is in the orphanage main room." Says Monk as he glances back at us before Mayune and I leave the room. Once we are out of the room we head to the main orphanage room. As we enter the room I spot Akiko sitting at one of the tables I slowly start to approach her when suddenly a woman appears in front of her and she looks at me before she scrams and charges towards me and Mayune as she did so I saw her eyes go between regular and red.

Though just as she was almost on us when Mayune suddenly yelled, "Wait we are here to explain what is happening." At her words the woman stopped and tilted her head slightly before fading and reappearing next to Akiko.

As we got closer to Akiko I say, "Akiko relax...we know about the adoption lets talk about it...okay."

"No my baby should be with her father" Shouts her mother as she looks at Mayune and I.

"I understand but your husband left her here after you passed away he gave her up and left her here all alone." Mayune says as she steps towards Akiko's mother with her hands raised up as if to show she shows no intent to cause harm. I watch as Akiko's mother's eyes widen at hearing that her husband had abandoned their daughter.

"You lie he would never do that!" Akiko's mother shouts as she again begins to approach us.

I quickly say, "If you don't believe us ask Akiko what happened after you passed away." When I say that she looks back at Akiko waiting for her to tell her what happened after she passed away.

"Mama...their telling the truth...daddy left me three days after you died...He lied to me saying that he would come back to take care of me but he never did... I never said anything to anyone but I saw daddy last year he was with a pretty lady and she had a big tummy like a basket ball was under her shirt and daddy was smiling and holding her hand. It hurt to see him smile like that mommy I wanted to scream at him but all I could do was run away and go back to the orphanage." Akiko cried out as she placed her face in her hands and sobbed her little heart out.

At her cries my heart cringed in pain and I yearn to pull her into my arms and hold her close. As if reading my mind Mayune quickly went to her and pulled her into a hug before her ghost of a mother could get to her. I watch as Akiko's mother is shocked still unable to do anything but watch as Mayune holds her close and whispers sweet nothings in Akiko's ears. I follow Mayune's lead and walk over to her and Akiko crouching down in front of the two and place my hand on Akiko's shoulder causing her to look up at me. Smiling I say, "Relax Akiko nothing bad is going to happen to you."

"How do you know?" Akiko said before hiccuping in response to her crying. I look at Mayune she nods her head for me to tell Akiko the good news.

"I know that because it is Mayune and I who are adopting you." I say and watch as Akiko's eyes widden before she quickly looks between me and Mayune.

"Really!" Akiko shouts as a smile spreads across her face.

"Yes really." Mayune says as she pulls Akiko in closer.

I turn and face Akiko's birth mother and say, "See you don't have to worry about her she will never be abandoned again and we will train her to control her powers. We promise to protect her and make her happy...so please rest in peace and leave her in our care." Bowing my head to her I feel the room get slightly colder. Looking up I see her place a kiss on Akiko's head before glowing a dim gold and fading away showing that she trust us to take care of her daughter. Smiling I look to Mayune and both her and Akiko watching me getting up I pull them both in for a hug and I kiss Mayune on the cheek. Pulling away from them I push myself to stand up and hold out my hand for Mayune to grab. I watch her grab my hand and adjust Akiko on her side before standing up and pulling me towards the exit. Once out side Mayune releases my hand and sets Akiko down on the ground in front of her.

Before Mayune could say anything the others exit the church and Monk saying, "Well that is a first that I have actually seen a ghost accept something so fast."

Oliver then says, "It is not rare for that to happen, you just don't have enough experience in the field to see this happen." as he walks over to us before crouching down to look at Akiko. He smiles before saying, "Hello my name is Oliver, I am a friend of your soon to be parents." At his words I glance over at Mayune and see that she is smiling signaling that she is able to accept him as a friend.

"Hi." Says Akiko as she smiles at Oliver before turning to look up at me and saying, "So do I get to go home with you today?"

"No...you don't but we will still come get you for training and if Mayune and I arn't here to get you one of them will come get you for training." I say as I crouch down and watch as her face expressions change before she looks me in the eyes.

Akiko then says, "So I cant stay with you?"

"Not yet...not until the adoption is complete in a month and a half." Mayune says as she crouches down next to me looking Akiko in the eyes. I watch Akiko take in the information before she nods her head accepting the information. I can't help but smile at the fact that she is so understanding even at her age. Just as I look towards the others my cell phone rings reaching into my pocket I pull out my cell phone looking at the caller ID I see that it is my mother calling I quickly press answer and put my phone to my ear. "Hello mother what is it you are calling for?"

"Son I just received a call from an adoption company in Japan and they were asking about you and Mayune what is going on?" my mother ask making me stop all movement in my body.

At my stillness Mayune stood up and placed her hand on my shoulder, I place my hand over the speaker and say, "My parents got a call from the adoption agency and they want to know why. What should I tell them?"

"Tell them the truth my love I am sure that they will be excited to hear about Akiko." Mayune says as a smile graces her lips and her other hand rest on Akiko's head.

Nodding my head I uncover the speaker and say, "Well mother you and father will be happy to know that you are going to have another grandchild to spoil."

"What! Wait are you telling me that you are adopting a child?" My mother shouts causing me to pull my phone away from my ear before placing it back against my ear.

"Yes mother that is exactly what I am saying Mayune and I would love you and father to come and meet her I know that the both of you are going to love her." I say as I glance at Mayune and Akiko and see Mayune smiling up at me with Akiko standing next to her.

"Yes!Yes...Hunny our son and Mayune are adopting a child book us a flight there we need to see this child immediately...how old is she?" My mother ask in excitement.

"Mother her name is Akiko and she is seven years old." I say as I glance down at my soon to be daughter.

"Oh...oh...I love her already...ugh.." I hear my mother say as she pulls her head away from the phone before coming back and speaking, "Sweetie your father and I will be there in two days he just booked us a flight...I love you tell Mayune I love her as well along with your daughter...oh I have to go and get packing see you when we get there in two days." My mother says before hanging up not giving m the chance to say good by to her.

Closing my phone I look to Mayune and see her smiling and shaking her head I quickly say, "Don't say it your the one who wanted me to tell them...and they will be here in two days." At my words Mayune stats to laugh before walking off with Akiko walking next to her.


	28. Family has come ch 28

Sorry for taking so Long and sorry about how long this one is.

(Mayune's POV)

Laughing I turn and look down at Akiko as I hearing koujo step up right behind me before I feel him place a hand on my lower back as he stands to my right. Smiling I look at the others and put Akiko in front of me as I say, "Thank you for letting us take care of the situation, Koujo and I wanted her mother to know that Akiko would be safe with us. Akiko, I want you to met some friends of mine and Koujo's as you already know my friends that you met at my house well these are some old work friends that I use to work with a few years ago." I say as I crouch down beside her I then begin to point at everyone providing a name for a face to Akiko I then say, "The women with red hair is Ayako she is a shrine maiden, the guy with his hair up us Takigawa he is a monk, next to him is John he is a priest, the pretty lady in the kimono is Masako a famous medium, then there is Madoka a researcher, and lastly the guy with the glasses is Yasuhara also a researcher."

"Hi.." says Akiko as she glances at each one before looking back at me and asking, "So what happens now?" she says as she plays with the hem of her shirt.

"Sadly you have to stay here but as we promised we will be back every day to take you to training, also you are going to meet your soon to be grandparents it seems that they are anxious to meet you." I say as I look her in the eyes hoping that she understands that she is cared for.

"Hum..." says Akiko as she nods her head and puts her hands behind her back before smiling back at me as she rocks on her heals.

Koujo then spoke up by saying, "Well now that everything is settled lets all go sit down and enjoy the day." Nodding my head I agree with him as I stand up while holding Akiko's hand before heading towards one of the benches under a tree. Taking a seat on the bench I turn and pull Akiko up onto my lap causing her to giggle before placing her arms around my torso to hold onto me. While she was doing that Koujo sat next to me allowing me to lean my head on his shoulder as I bask in his touch before I let my eyes close briefly to enjoy the sensations and emotions I feel surrounding me in that moment. While I have my eyes closed I feel the sensation of a vision coming upon me. Acting quickly I quickly place Akiko on Koujo's lap before scooting a few inches away from them with my eyes still closed. As I settled in my position a few inches away from them I felt my back go rigid as the vision consumed me.

 _I open my eyes to see Akiko across from me bouncing up and down in her seat giggling. When suddenly I hear koujo's mother's voice, "Relax little one... you will get dessert soon enough." I smile and shake my head before saying, "Akiko do as your grandmother says or you wont get any dessert."_

 _Akiko quickly snaps her head towards me with wide eyes before she stopped bouncing in her seat. "Okay mama I'm sorry."_

 _"Akiko you don't need to apologize but don't bounce around at the table from now on okay..." I say as she smiles at before nodding her head in acceptance. As my eyes glace over the room I can tell that we are in china at Koujo's parents' house._ Sitting there I feel the vision begin to leave me, opening my eyes I see everyone look at me I know I had not really open my mouth when I had spoken in the vision. Glancing over at Koujo I see him smiling at me I quickly smile back at him as I say, "I am fine every thing is okay... don't worry." I grab onto his hand and give it a small squeeze signaling that I was really alright.

Watching him I see a glimmer of happiness in his eyes as he say, "Okay...so what was it about?"

"Oh it was about our future as a family." I say as I smile up at him before glancing down at Akiko on his lap noting her eyes wide as she stares at me. Without thinking I ask, "Whats wrong Akiko?"

"I saw it I saw you across from me and I called you mama and an older lady was there she called me little one." Says Akiko as she stares at me causing a cold shiver to travel down my spine at the realization that she had just latched onto the vision and had seen everything from her point of view.

Koujo then spoke up with worry lacing his voice, "Akiko...are you telling me you just experienced the vision as well?"

"I guess..." Says Akikoas she glances back down at her lap before I quietly place my hand under her chin lifting her face up to look her in the eyes.

Looking deep into her eyes I say, "Akiko do not fear it...this just means that you are very powerful and we will just have to train you to feel and block yourself from feeling others powers and from connecting with them, I will also train with you so I can block you from having them as a precaution because I don't want you to have a vision of something very scary. Do you understand me Akiko?"

"I understand..."Akiko mumbles as she looks back down at her lap after I had let go of her face, yet as she does I see a trace of a smile gracing her lips. I pat her head with my right hand showing her that it was okay for her to show her smile. She quickly look up at me allowing me to see her smile and I let mine also shine through my eyes as I smiled at her. AS I started to pull my hand away from her she garbed my hand and interwove our finger together as she smiled up at me.

The rest of the day went quickly as Akiko had to go back inside the church orphanage, and Koujo and I hugged before going different ways. Koujo went to work at SPR and I went back to the house with the others after everyone had packed all of the equipment up. That night dinner was simple, afterwards I dragged Koujo to our room by his hand before grabbing my pajamas and going into the bathroom. I quickly was my body and hair before I came back into the room and laid down next to an already sleeping Koujo. The next day went by very quickly because nothing happened that day meaning no cases had come in for us to take.

Then the next day I am sitting at my desk when my cell phone starts to blare Thank God for Hometowns by Carrie Underwood signaling that it is Koujo's mother calling. Reaching over I quickly pick it up and press answer before placing the phone to my cheek as I say, "Hello Meihui how are you?"

"Oh I am good sweetheart just wanted to inform you that Dingxiang and I will be arriving shortly." Meihui says as I hear honking coming from the other side of the phone.

"Why didn't you call to tell us what time you would be arriving today I would have gone to pick you guys up at the air port?" I say as I quickly stand up and leave my office as I do the gang sees me I quickly place my hand over the mic of the phone and say, "clean up Koujo's parents are almost here... Oh and Karin you are going to share a room with Kevin. Koujo's parents are going to need a room on the bottom floor the one closet to mine is the only other room on this level so go and get your stuff moved into his room."

I remove my hand from the mic and hear Meihui say, "Sweetheart don't worry we can handle getting to your place Dingxiang and I are taking a cab there now so see you in about ten minuets. I only wanted to warn you that we are almost there see you soon."

I hear the line go dead and as I turn around to clean I see my shiki are almost done cleaning I stop in my tracks and say,"Thank you... all of you when they get here please help me get their stuff into the house." I smile at them as I feel their happiness at feeling like they had been help full to me, feeling this I then say, "Thank you...all of you are always helping me it makes me so happy to have shiki like you, that are willing to help me with thing shiki would normally never do unless forced to."

After I say that Sakura turns and looks at me and say, "Master you are important to us and we only want to help even if you didn't ask us to we would have done this either way just to ease your nerves." Sakura then bowed at the waist as did the other shiki before almost all of them except Sakura and Yang who whent and stood by the door waiting for Koujo's parents to arrive. Turning I summon Shen and he appears in his orb from and then I say, "Shen go and inform Koujo that his parents are in town and they will be at the house when he arrives also that I love him please."

He quickly take off to Koujo to tell him what I said within a few minuets I feel him return to my side when he says, "Master say okay and that he loves you as well."

"Thank you Shen you may rest" I say allowing Shen to disappear and rest to regain his strength. Six minuets later I hear the bell of the gate ring I quickly walk over and say, "Lau residence Mayune speaking."

"Hello I am here to drop off Mr. and Mrs. Lin" Says the taxi driver.

"Okay come on in." I say as I press the unlock button allowing his car to pass through the gate. I exit the front door and watch as the taxi pulls up in front of me smiling I walk down to them as they get out of the cab and smile up at me. Meihui smiles at me and rushes up to me before she enfolds me in a tight embrace.

"Oh Mayune it is so good to see you I have missed you." Meihui says as she pulls back and smiles at me.

"I missed you too so how long are you guys going to be staying in town?" I ask.

"Oh well we were thinking of staying till two days before the wedding then Dingxiang and I will head back to make sure everything is done correctly for the wedding. In other words we will be here for about a week and a half." She says as she takes a step away from me as she smiles up at me.

At her words I realize that what I had asked may have sounded rude I then quickly say, "I am so sorry if it sounded as if I was not wanting you around for a while, I just wanted to know so when Koujo and I go shopping we will be able to get enough food and hose supplies for everyone that is staying here." I say as I watch her face.

"I know sweetheart don't worry I didn't think that you were implying anything of that sorts so no I did not think you were being rude." Says Meihui as she turns and starts to head towards the front door. I couldn't help but think that she did think that I was being rude but in reality I know that she understands what I was saying because she had asked me one of the times I had come to visit them both. It was also the same situation that she had been asking about. I quickly allow myself to stop from thinking about this situation. While we had been talking Sakura and Yang had come outside and were already gathering their things out of the trunk of the taxi.

Turning back towards the house I then say, "Come on Meihui and Dingxiang let me show you to your room." I smile as I gesture for them to follow me to their room. I hear their footsteps as they follow me as I am walking I pay that Karin is already out of their room. I place my hand on the handle and turned it opening the door, only to find Sakura and Yang fixing the bed. Smiling Sakura turns away from the bed and picks up the sheets and comforters off the floor before standing off to the side allowing us to enter the room. Once we are in both Sakura and Yang leave presumably to do laundry because every time they make a bed they always end up doing laundry without having me ask the to do it.

"Mayune this room is amazing, it is so beautiful I feel like I am at a hotel." Says Dingxiang as he glances around the room.

Smiling I look around the room to double check to make sure everything of Karins is gone before I say, "Thank you...I loved the way it look when I first got it so I decided to leave it this way."

"Well Mayune what time will Koujo be home?" Ask Meihui as she looks at me I smile.

I then say, "Let me check real quick." I close my eyes and connect my mind with Koujo's and ask him _**My love when will you be home today your parents want to know?** _ I then hear him respond, ** _I will be home in two and a half hours tell my parents I love them and I love you my ling hun ban_** _ **lv**_ I quickly responded **_I love you to_** ** _my ling hun ban_** _ **lv see you when you get home.**_ I open my eyes and look at his parents and say, "He will be home in two and a half hours he also told me to tell you that he missed you both and that he love you both and cant wait to see you." I watch as their eyes light up at my words that he loves them both I know that they are happy to hear it because he was never open about his emotions until we started to date that was when he became more open with how he was feeling.

"Hum..." say Meihui as she wipes tear off her cheek. Smiling she looked me in the eyes and ask, "So when are we going to be able to meet our soon to be granddaughter"

I respond with a small sad smile on my face and say, "Tomorrow... it would have been today if she had not come down with a fever the day before from staying up late. Father James said that it is best that she relax and get better today since her fever broke last night...he called me earlier this morning to tell me how she is doing, she is still resting so far she has slept most of the day away other than when they woke her to eat and take her medicine. "

"Oh my...that is just terrible I hope she feels better tomorrow." says Meihui as she places her hand on my shoulder with a sad smile on her face.

"I do too...you know she is excited to meet both of you, she never met her grandparents when she was with her birth family." I say as I look between Dingxiang and Meihui noticing the happy glimmer in their eyes in anticipation of meeting her tomorrow.

"Oh that is just so sad...well then I guess that we are going to have to spoil her all the time." Says Meihui with a bright smile on her face in excitement at the though of spoiling her soon to be granddaughter.

The two hours pass by very quickly until Koujo came home because his parents and I including everyone apart of of LPRS had been talking. Though his mother ended up helping me cook dinner for everyone. AS soon as Koujo walk in the front door I shout from the kitchen, "Welcome home my love go get cleaned up dinner is almost ready."

Koujo responds, "Okay will do." Once he was done he walked into the dinning room where all of us have sat down and are already eating. He walks up to his father who stands up and greets him with a hug followed by his mother who also receives a hug, before he sat down next to me before turning towards me and placing a chaste kiss on my cheek before turning to eat his food that I had served for him while he was getting cleaned up. After dinner Koujo and I cleaned up the kitchen, during the cleaning Meihui and Dingxiang informed both Koujo and I that they were retiring for the night and that they would see us in the morning. Soon after we finished we also retreated to our bed room.

I remember watching Koujo slip out of his work shirt as I say, "Koujo..."

"Hum..." says Koujo as he glances over his shoulder at me.

"You know I have been thinking...you should keep working at SPR...I know you love your job and that if you were to do anything other than what you are doing now you would not be happy, and I want you to happy." I say as I watch him move about the room getting ready for bed.

He stopped moving when I said he should keep working at SPR turning around to face me he says, "My love I am choosing to do this so we can have more time together."

"I know it's just that I feel that if you do quit you are not going to be happy." I say as I glance down at me feet before sitting down on my vanity stool.

"Is the same feeling you get when your on a case?" He ask as he approaches me and kneels in front of me. Slowly I nod my head.

Looking up into his eyes I say, "Why don't you just tell Oliver's parents that you will continue to work there but that you just want to take a leave of absence for a while and that you will inform them when you want to return." AS I speak I watch his eyes widen a little before he smiles and places a hand on my face.

"Are you really okay with this aìrén... I though you would want this." he ask as he looks me in the eyes.

"I know but I know that I will sooner or later accept all of their apologies and forgive them also I want you to be happy as well." I say as I stare back into his eyes as I place my hand on his cheek. "Also I don't want you to regret anything later on because I don't want you to quit doing things that you love." I say as I remove my hand from his face and place it in my lap. As soon as my hand is on my lap his hand encloses mine.

I quickly look up into his eyes as he says, "I had only given my letterer of resignation because I though you would want me to."

"No I never wanted you to do that because I know you always enjoy your job...the only thing I ask is that you talk to his parents and see if they can work with you on giving you more time off to spend it with your family." I say as I yet again stare into his eyes.

"I understand aìrén I will talk to them...I will also tell them that I will be taking about six months off after our wedding as a leave of absence...I will tell them tomorrow morning and I will ask them to hold off on telling Oliver and that we are going to tell him." He says, as he gets up before kissing my head. "Now you should get ready for bed my love we need to get some sleep before tomorrow it is going to be a big day with my parents meeting Akiko." nodding my head I get up and grab my pajamas and go into the bathroom and change my clothes before brushing my teeth once full done I go back into the bedroom and find Koujo laying on the bed. I quickly climb under the covers and snuggle up to the side of his body before the world faded into darkness and a dreamless night engulfed me.

(Next Day Mayune's POV)

Light trickles into the room through the slightly parted curtains. Opening my eyes I find my self still snuggled against Koujo's side, slowly I move away from him and slip out of bed though as I do so I hear Koujo say, "Where are you going..." turning around I see him siting up before he glances at the clock and sees that it is seven in the morning. He then got out of bed before shuffling around to me and encircling me in his arms and holding me tight against his body.

Giggling I say, "Oh come on you know we have to get up plus your parents are here and you know them they are always up at dawn. Now let me go so we can get ready so we can introduce your parents to AKiko." As soon as I said Akiko's name he released me and turned to get ready with a big smile on his face at the though of having Akiko being his daughter. As I turn and look through my clothes Koujo goes into the bathroom and takes a quick shower before coming out fully dressed for the day in his normal attire of a white button up and a black tie with black pants.

I quickly head towards the bathroom as he says, "I will be in the kitchen I will make breakfast how does pancakes sound."

"That sounds great...I will see you when I am ready." I say as I slip out of my clothing as I hear the bedroom door shut and hop into the shower. I wash my body and hair before turning the shower off and drying off and getting dressed before doing my make up very simple. I exit my room closing the door behind me and continued to walk down the hall towards the kitchen as I approach I can smell the pancakes cooking as I enter the kitchen to find Koujo and his mother cooking. "Good morning everyone" I say as I take a seat at the island in front of the stove watch them cook.

"Good morning Mayune." Says Meihui as she flips a pancake before she glances up at me.

Smiling I respond, "How was both yours and Dingxiang sleep last night?"

"It was wonderful the bed was so soft both of us almost didn't wake up at our normal time this morning. Though I did managed to wake up right after Koujo started to make breakfast so I decided to help him to help move the cooking along faster because I feel that the others are going to wake up very soon." Says Meihui as she removes a pancake off to the side once it is finished cooking.

"Well thank you for helping Koujo finish cooking." I say as I pull my phone out before I say, "I am going to find out how Akiko is doing I will be in the living room please come and get me when the food is done." I say as I turn and retreat from the kitchen as I select father Jame's phone number and press dial.

I listen to dial tone waiting for him to pick up the phone. I hear the click as Father James answers the phone by saying, "Father James speaking."

"Hello father James this is Mayune Lau." I say as I sit down on the sofa listening to the sounds on the other side of the line.

"Aw..Miss Lau how are you?" He ask me over the line.

"I am fine... I am actually calling to see how Akiko is doing." I say as I begin to twirl a strand of hair around my fingers waiting for his response.

"Oh well she is doing much better she is actually out playing right now... and this morning she ate all of her food...are you wanting to come get her for training?" Father James ask as children could be heard laughing in the back ground.

"That is very good and yes I was thinking of coming to get her for her training." I say as I stop playing with my hair and placing my hand under my leg to prevent myself from fighting any more.

"Ah...well I can have her ready to leave in about an hour if that is fine for you?" Father James calmly says.

"That would be perfect I will see you then." I say listening to the line.

"Okay then she will be ready in a hour see you then by..by." Father Jame's says.

""You too see you then." I say in response to his farewell before the line went dead. Getting up I turn and find Koujo leaning against the entrance frame of the living room watching me. I smile and say, "She is good we can get her today. So is the food ready?"

"That is good and yes food is ready...you know I was just admiring my soon to be wife as she fretted over our soon to be daughter." Koujo said as a smirk graced his lips before he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulling my body flush with his, before he leaned down and gave me an intense kiss causing me to lose my breath.

Stepping out of his arms I say, "Wow...maybe I should fret more often if this is what it gets me." I say as I let out a small laugh. both Koujo and I turn and head towards the kitchen where the dinning room resides. AS we enter I find that every one is there ready for the day and are already eating their food.

"So how is she?" ask Dingxiang as he cut a piece of the pancakes to eat.

"Akiko is fine and she will be ready to be picked up in an hour."I say as I sit down in the chair that Koujo had pulled out for me before he took the seat next to me.

"Wonderful I can't wait to meet her." Says Meihui after she finished eating the food she had in her mouth. The time flew by quickly and by the time we could pick her up we were just arriving at the church to find Akiko jumping up and down next to father James by the entrance of the church. I quickly hop out the van as soon as it came to a stop and crouched down and Akiko ran at me and collided with my body I wrapped my arms around her as she giggled in excitement.

I pull slightly away from Akiko as I say, "Akiko I want you to meet your soon to be grandparents." As the last word left my mouth Akiko screamed as she released me and ran towards them in pure happiness and excitement and launched herself at them.

I watch as they quickly embrace her back as Akiko begins to cry at how happy she is before Dingxiang picked her up and kissed her cheek, before saying, "Beautiful girl you are just perfect, and we are going to spoil you so much. I already love who you are." He says again as he kisses her head and Meihui kisses her as well but is unable to say anything except cry at how happy she is she then grabs Akiko out of his arms and holds her to her as she whispered sweet words to her about how excited she is to have her in her life.

Smiling I turn around and tell father James, "We will have Akiko home before 2pm..."

Father James quickly interrupts me by saying, "No...I want you spend as much time with her while your soon to be in laws are here so have her back here before 7pm."

"Oh thank you very much!" I say as a smile graces my lips before I say, "Father Michel is siting in the van waiting so we best get going and thank you again for allowing this."

"No problem...All I want is to see Akiko happy and she is the happiest when she is with you guys, so have a fun day and please do bring her back before 7pm." Says father James as he looks between me and Akiko. I quickly bow at the waist saying goodby to him before standing up straight and turning around the others as they were getting into the van, I quickly jog to the van and hop up into the passenger seat in the front since Meihui and Dingxiang are sitting next to Akiko cooing her smiling I turn around and buckle up as Koujo puts the van in revers before driving to the house.

Though as we are diving through the city Meihui says, "Lets go to the shopping mall I want to get some thins." Nodding my head I see Koujo glance at me before turning the van towards the nearest shopping mall. Once we arrive Koujo find a parking spot close to the entrance and quickly parcks the van before turning the engine off. All of us get out of the car Looking to Akiko I see that she is holding Meihui's hand and is smiling from ear to ear. We enter the building only for Meihui to drag us directly into a toy store where she turns and looks down at Akiko and says, "Now Akiko go pick out anything you want so when every you go to Mayune's house never mind that pick out two things you want...my treat."

"Mother!" Koujo says as his eye became wide at hearing his mothers words. Smiling I turn to watch Akiko take off into the store as Dingxiang folowed behind her.

"What...I want to spoil her once we leave back home we might not see her for a while until the adoption goes through." Says Meihui as she shrugs her shoulders before heading off to find Dingxiang and Akiko.

Smiling I turn and grab Koujo's hand before following behind her as I say, "Just let her, she enjoys spoiling the grandchildren you know this come on." as I tug him along behind me. In the corner of my eye I see Koujo sigh as he allows me to tug him along.

As we near them I hear Akiko say, "This...This I want this." coming around the corner I see her holding a Ulela kids phone smart watch.

"Akiko why do you want that?" I ask as I crouch down next to her.

"So when I want to talk to you I can call you, plus it is not that expensive and it has many more capabilities." Akiko says as she looks down at the item in her hands. I nod my head as I can understand where she was coming from yet I can't understand why she didn't chose any toys.

"Is there anything else you want as well?" ask Meihui as she looks at Akiko. at her words Akiko looked sad before placing it down on the self next to her. It was then that Meihui said, "Sweetie I meant is there another item you want as well so you will be getting that as well as what ever else you chose." At her words Akiko's eyes widden before she reaches over and picks up the watch again. Then she turned around and went over to a shelf with a bunch of stuffed animals on it, I watch as she looks at them before reaching out and grabs a rabbit off the shelf.

As she turns back towards us she smiles before saying, "I want this I have never had one before." At her words I am shocked that she never had a stuffed animal before. As if she heard my thought she says, "My daddy use to say that toys and stuff animals were useless and that they were never allowed in the house." At her words I feel a ping in my heart out of sadness and as if sensing my internal pain I feel Koujo place his hand on my lower back causing me to look up at him only to see sadness in his eyes as well.

As I look back at Meihui I can se that she feels the same way before she says, "Well then I guess we will just have to get one fore you."


	29. Soon Ch 29

(Lin's POV)

Smiling at my family while my hand is on Mayune's lower back I watch as my mother pulls Akiko into a hug and places a kiss on her head. Watching this I suddenly realize that my wedding was only a week and a half away and Mayune and I have yet to get her registered. I quickly lean down and whisper in her ear, "Arien...we have yet to change your family registry here."

At my words, I feel Mayune freeze before her head quickly turned and looked me in the eyes as she says, "Oh My goodness I totally forgot...Oh my..." She says as she grabs my arm as she fully turns to face. "Koujo where did the last two weeks go?"

I respond, "I don't know...but I have to guess that neither of us had gotten any cases meaning every day passed us by without us noticing them." I state as I stare into her eyes.

As soon as I had spoken those words I heard my mother say, "What is wrong?" bot Mayune and I turn and see her looking at us as Dangiaxang was purchasing Akiko's new items at the register.

"We lost track of time and didn't realize that we only have a week and a half till our wedding..." I say as I glance down at Mayune before looking back up at my mother.

"Hum..." Says my mother as she nods her head before glancing over her shoulder to see father and Akiko coming back towards us with a bag in his had as Akiko hold her new doll. "Well if anything is needed to be done let's do it before we go back to the house." says my mother as she looks back towards Mayune and me.

Nodding my head I say, "Well then I guess that we have to go by the Koseki family registry records to add Mayune to our family tree." As soon as the last word left my mouth my father was right in front of us with Akiko right next to him smiling up at me and Mayune.

"That's fine at least we will get to be there when she is added to the registry." Says my father as he places his hand on Akiko's head. Nodding my head in acceptance I look down at Akiko before crouching in front of her and opening my arms. She quickly raced into my arms and hugged me I close my arms around her before standing up with her in my arms. I rested her on my left arm and began to head towards the building exit and towards the van as the others followed behind. I pull my keys out and unlock the van before sliding the back door open and placing Akiko in her booster seat and buckle her up before stepping back and allowing the others to get in the van. I walk around to the drivers' side and get in as Mayune is buckling up in the passenger seat. Smiling I put the van in reverse pulling out of the parking spot before shifting gears to dive and head towards Koseki family registry records. We arrive within fifteen minutes and I quickly find a parking spot and park the van before turning it off. Everyone including father Michel exited the van and headed towards the building entrance.

Right before we could enter the building father Michel says, "I will sit out here and read my book, this is something that should only be done with family or soon to be family." He says as he pulls his book out of his back pocket before sitting down at one of the benches near the entrance and begins to read.

Mayune then says, "Are you sure?"

Father Michel then says, "I am positive...go and do everything you need to do."

"Okay," I say as I give him a nod of thanks before placing my hand on Mayunes lower back and guiding her into the building.

As Mayune and I approach the desk a woman sitting there looks up and says, "Wellcome to Koseki family registry records how can I help you?"

Mayune then spoke by saying, "Yes we would like to combine our registries."

"Of course...what is the occasion?" asked the woman behind the desk as she typed away at the computer.

"We are getting married," I say causing the woman to look up at us before looking back towards the computer.

"Congratulations...may I please have both of your ID's and Social security cards?" ASk the woman as she typed away at the keyboard. Mayune and I quickly pull out what she has asked for and hand them to her and wait for her to continue. "I see that you Mr. Lin are from China just to inform you...you will have to register with them as well."

"I understand," I say as I nod my head in acceptance of what she is saying.

"Alright then here are your ID's and Social security cards..." she says as she hands up back our stuff before reaching over and pulling some papers off the print and setting them on the desk in front of her as she says, "Please sign these documents and use this ink to mark your name as proof of identity, then you will receive a copy of your new family registry in the mail. Which mail would you like the documents to be sent to?"

I watch as Mayune wrote down the address to the house we are currently staying in down on a piece of paper before handing it to the woman and saying, "This property, please."

We both watch as the woman picks up the paper and quickly types in the address before looking back at us and saying, "Thank you for doing business with the Koseki family registry records, please come again." she says as she hands up a receipt before standing up from her chair and bowing to us signaling that it was done.  
Smiling me and Mayune turn around to face my parents as see them watching us I quickly held up the receipt showing the document had been filed.

I watch both my parents smile proudly as my mother let some tears slide down her face before she quickly approached us both and encompassed us in a warm embrace as she whispered, "I am so happy you are finally apart of our family officially." Looking down towards Mayune I see a few tears slip down her cheeks as she returns my mother embrace with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you, mother," I say as I return her hug. As we pull away from my mother I see that Mayune is no longer crying she is just smiling as she rubs away the last of the remanents of tears off her face. I feel Mayune grab my hand as she looks up at me while staring me in the eyes.

"I love you Koujo." Says Mayune as she keeps eye contact with me before she gets on her toes and gives my cheek a kiss.

"EWWW!" Says Akiko as she takes a step back as she looks at the both of us before coming up to us and giving our legs a hug. After releasing our legs she looks up at us and asks, "Can we go to the house now?"

"Sure... let's go father Michel must be bored waiting for us to finish." Says Mayune as she puts her hand out for Akiko to grab. Once Akiko has hold of her hand we all started for the exit as soon as we were outside father Maichel spotted us and got up to join us as we head back towards the van.

"Congratulations." Says father Michel as he started to walk alongside me.

"Thank you, Michel," I say as I nod my head at him before continuing to walk to the van. Once everyone is inside I begin the drive home where the others were waiting for us to return. As we approach the house after almost an hour drive the gates open allowing us to drive up to the house and park the van in the shade of a tree. I feel that time went quickly as Mayune and I made dinner for everyone. I remember Akiko giggling as she ate pasta for the first time and had some difficulties using a fork, and Mayune had to teach her how to hold it so she could eat. I remember Akiko crying as we walked her to Father James where I whispered to her, "Akiko we will be back for you tomorrow...please don't cry." As I pull her in for a hug before I watch father James lead her inside the building as she waved good-bye.  
As we got back to the house Mayune and I walked back to our room where I pulled Mayune flush against my body as she slipped her arms around my neck. I press my lips to her as I squeeze her hips before pulling out of the kiss and allowing her to go get ready for bed. I turn and go to the dresser and pull out my pajamas as I took off my tie and work shirt and dropping it into the laundry basket. I quickly slip out of my pants and change my underwear before slipping on my pajama bottoms. As I finish putting them on Mayune walks out of the bathroom ready for bed as she slowly walked over to the bed and crawled under the sheets.

I do the same and pull her against me as place a soft kiss on her color bone. Shortly after I feel her lips press to my chest I feel her breaths even out as my eyes slowly close bringing nothing but darkness. The next morning I feel the warmth of Mayune's head on my chest and smiling I allow my hand to rub up and down her back drawing her from her slumber. Looking down at her face I see when she opens her eyes and looks up me with a small smile on her face as she whispers, "I love you." and she gets up and presses and a soft kiss to my lips.

We both slip out of bed and get ready for the day once I am fully dressed in my normal work shirt and tie I look over as Mayune finishes putting on her makeup. She is wearing a white dress with a gray cardigan wrap with gray pumps as I look at her through the reflection of the mirror I see that she is smirking at catching me checking her out. "Like what you see?" Mayune says as she turns around to face me as she pulls her hair over onto her left shoulder.

"Most definitely," I respond with a smirk as I walk up to her and pull her flush with my body and kiss her causing her to lose her breath before I release her from my hold. "Come on we best get going everyone must be waiting for us."

"Okay," Says Mayune as she grabs my hand and follows me out of the room and closes the door behind her as we head to the kitchen. As we enter the kitchen we find that breakfast has been made and everyone is already eating, so Mayune and I grab our seats and begin to join them in eating.

Once everyone had finished eating and dishes were washed, I stood up and gave Mayune a kiss on the cheek and said, "I love you and I will see you later and I will talk to Noll's parents and talk to them about what we discussed."

"Okay, see you when you get home and tell me how everything goes...and I love you too." Says Mayune as she squeezes my hand as she walked me to the door and watched me leave. After the short drive to work, I park the car and exit the van locking it behind me as I climb the stairs to the office. I enter the office only to come face to face with Noll sitting in one of the armchairs reading a book. Noll looks up at me and I acknowledge him by nodding my head before retreating into my office and locking the door behind me.

I sit at my desk and open my laptop and click on the skype button and see that it is 8pm there since it was 5am here. I wait for them to pick up and almost instantly Martin pick up the phone and says, "Koujo...it's good to hear from you what is it you need?"

"I need to talk to you about my resignation," I say as I watch through the link how he will react.

"Oh...what is it you want to talk about it for." Say's, Martin.

"Well I talked to Mayune and well we have decided that I won't resign and I will continue to work at SPR with Noll but I am going to need at least six months leave may be more so Mayune and I can adjust to the family life especially with our daughter Akiko," I say as I yet again watch Martin for any emotion.

"Oh, my congratulations I did not know Mayune was pregnant." Say's Martine in surprise.

"No Mayune is not pregnant we are adopting a little girl named Akiko. We just want to have time with her as a family." I say as I looked at the photo on my desk of Mayune and Akiko in front of the orphanage.

"That is amazing...well if you need time off I believe a year is all I can give you, but if you are in needed because Olliver takes a dangerous case then I will request that you go to the case as well." Says Martin as he looks down at his hands before look back at me. He then says, "I will cancel your resignation and on your wedding day I will start your leave of absence but you will need to talk to Oliver about making it so you have more time to spend with your family."

"Thank you, Martin," I say as I allow a smile to grace my lips.

"No problem, now good night Lin see you at your wedding." Says Martin as he nods goodbye before the line cuts signaling the end of the video call.

Sighing I close my laptop and open my mind and tell Mayune _**"Hay I just got off the Skype with Noll's parents they are going to give me a year leave. Though if Noll takes a dangerous case I will need to be there for the case, but we need to talk to Noll about more time off to spend with the family."**_

I hear Mayune's response, ** _"_ _Wow that is a long time but I am happy, and that is totally understandable about them wanting you to be there if he takes a dangerous case. We will talk to Noll about this tomorrow how does that sound."_**

Smiling I allow my thoughts transfer to her allowing her to hear, "Sure I will tell him and put it on his schedule, I love you and see you when you get home."

I hear her respond, "Good, and I love you too and see you when you get home."

Laughing I smile as I shake my head before looking up at the ceiling. I quickly stand up and leave my office and head to Noll's. Knocking on his office door I hear Noll say, "Enter."

"Noll, tomorrow you have a meeting at noon," I say looking at him as he sits behind his desk.

"Who is the meeting with...a client?" Ask Oliver as he glances up at me.

"No, you have a meeting with Mayune and me," I say and watch shock take over his face before all emotion leaves his face back to his normal unexpressive mask.

"I understand," says Noll as he looks back down at the book in front of him.


	30. Preparation Ch 30

(Mayune's POV)

Sitting at my desk I can't help but wonder what Oliver is thinking at this moment because of the impending conversation that Koujo and I are going to have with him. I have the feeling that he is going to be expecting the worst but this is going to be somewhat good for him. Smiling I look towards my cell phone siting to the right of my hand I quickly pick it up and dial Kimiko. After three rings on the phone I hear her pick up and say, "Kimiko Sochi speaking"

Smiling I respond inot the phones speaker, "Hay Kimiko it's Mayune"

"Mayune it's so good to hear from you how are you doing?" She ask as I glance over towards the photo of us two from last year.

"I am good...I am just wondering if my dress is ready?" I ask as I glance down at my engagement ring.

"Yeah it's ready all of the alterations are done do you want to try it on." She says as I hear movement through the phone.

"I would love to but, I am currently in Japan right now so I don't see how that is possible." I say as I let a smile cross my lips.

"That is fine I am actually in japan as well...I am currently visiting my mother..." says kimiko.

I hear her mother say, "Tell her I miss her and that she should come over and visit I haven't seen her in years."

Smiling I say, "Hay can you bring the dress to your shop here in japan and if your mother wants she can come as well I would love to see her."

"Haha...Yeah I can...oh mom Mayune says that she would love to see you as well so why not come and see her try on her dress at the shop." says Kimiko.

I hear a quite, "I would love too, tell her I will bring her favorite snack, that I would give you two after school." Says her mother Ayami with what sounds to me as happiness in her voice.

Shaking my head I say, "Okay I am looking forward to seeing both of you when do you want to meet up?" I ask

Kimiko responded by saying, "How about tomorrow at my shop here in Shibuya You can come try the dress on and tell me what you think don't forget to bring your shoes that you are going to wear on your wedding day."

"That sounds fine its still at the same address as the last time right?" I say in response.

"Yep same address as always, I'll see you there tomorrow, be there around 2pm my mom will have food ready oh and how many people will you have with you?" ask Kimiko through the phone.

"I will have six people in total including me oh and one of which is a child so add some kid friendly food as well please.." I say as I look at tomorrows date on the calendar "and that sounds like it will be a good time to meet you at your shop."

"Okay" says Kimiko through the phone "See you then Mayune..." when suddenly I hear a crash through the phone, "Ugh I have to go my Mom just broke something talk to you latter."

"Okay see you then and good luck dealing with your mother Kimiko."I say as I let a smile grace my lips as I pick up a pen and scribble down the time I have to meet her there and press the end phone call button. Standing I place my phone in my back pocket and exit my office and make a quick right turn heading towards my room entering I head over to the closet and pull out my shoes for the wedding and set them on the chair next to my vanity. As I stand up to leave the room I sense Koujo close by I quickly leave the room and see Koujo entering the house smiling I say, "Welcome Home aìrén."

"Its good to be home." Says Koujo as he places a kiss on the crown of my head before heading towards the bathroom as he says, "Whats going on."

"Oh nothing just getting things ready for my meeting with Kimiko after our meeting with Oliver tomorrow." I say as I glance at my shoes sitting on the next to my vanity.

"Oh so your dress is ready?" He ask through the slightly cracked open bathroom door while water runs in the background .

"Yeah she said that its ready." I say as he exits the bathroom with his shirt unbuttoned and a towel hanging over his shoulders. Blushing I turn away from him and push a piece of hair behind my left ear as I look at the ground.

"Hahaha." I hear Koujo laugh at my reaction.

In response I say, "Hay don't laugh you know how I feel about this type of situation."

Koujo responds, "Aìrén, you know we are considered married now so you shouldn't be ashamed to look at me."

"Koujo just because we have added my name to your family registry here and then in China when we emailed the documents to the registry there the same day when we got home doesn't mean that we are married in my eyes. We will be married on the day that we perform the ceremonies with your family watching on, and that day will be in a week and three days so you will wait till then for any kind of marital experience." I say as I hear him sigh.

Right as I am about to leave the room Koujo says, "I know but just looking at me isn't a marital event it is just a way of admiring your spouse even if you are looking at a little bit more skin."

Sighing I respond, "I know I just don't find it appropriate to see your chest unless it is when you are going to bed so I will see you when you are done changing into something more comfortable. I am sorry for getting mad see you when you get out there." I finish saying as I open the door before exiting and heading towards the kitchen. As I close the door I try to calm the blush that is on my cheeks feeling the heat dissipate I walk to the kitchen only to find Meihui cooking dinner along with Karin helping her.

They both smile at me as I enter the kitchen before turning back towards what they had been making smiling I begin to set the table once I am close to being done Koujo enters the kitchen, looking at him I stop what I am doing and walk over to him and give him a hug which he returns as he whispers, "It's okay don't worry I understand where you are coming from I am not mad trust me I love you so I will wait even for you to look at my bare chest during the day..."He says before pushing me towards the table again "Lets finish setting the table before my mother and Karin finish dinner." Nodding my head I quickly turn back towards the table an finish setting it with his help as soon as the last cup is placed Karin and Meihui Finnish cooking dinner. Everyone takes a set at the table and we eat that night went by in a flash all I remember is eating dinner and the sitting down in the living room Koujo must have picked me up and tucked me in bed leaving me in the clothing I had been wearing.

The next morning I opened my eyes and spotted a note on the bed on Koujo's side the note said, 'See you when you get to SPR love you.' I quickly got out of the bed and took a shower getting ready for the day. Looking at my clothes in the closet pulling out a light gray pant suit and a white chiffon top with white heals and a matching purse. smiling I dry my hair, and style it before putting on my clothes and lightly applying makeup. Looking in the vanity mirror I smile before grabbing my purse and shoving my keys, phone, and lipstick into my purse before leaving my room and heading towards the kitchen walking in to find Kikyo eating while the others wee siting in the living room watching TV. Kikyo looks at me and says, "Hay come eat, the others have eaten already."

Smiling I say, "Okay." Before I walkover and grab a piece of toast and put an sunny-side up egg on it before looking over at Michel and nodding at him signaling that we should be heading out soon to get Akiko.

Then looking over to look at Koujo's parents both of which were sitting in the corner of the living room reading in the window nook. As I watch them his mother Meihui looks up at me she then tapped Dingxiang's arm and pointed at me. They both look at me I smile at them and wave before walking over to them and say, "Are you two ready to go get Akiko?"

"Yes we are and we can't wait to see her and I would love to help training her especial if I train her in becoming a Chinese woman at this age I don't have to be as hard on her as I was you. Also Dingxiang would be able to train her as well helping both you and Koujo in training her and technical day care...oh did we tell you we Dingxiang and I just bought a home here it is closer to town so we can be around a lot more if you two plan to live here we can come visit almost every other month."says Meihui as she smiles up at me.

I stop all movement at this news in shock that they bought a home here, I look Meihui in the eyes as I say, "Really you bought a home here that is amazing."

"Yes well the other grandchildren are older now and they never want to be near us especially seine they are in high school so we are often lonely at the house." says, Dingxiang as he lets a small grace his lips while he grabs Meihui's hand and gives it a squeeze as he looks at me.

"That's amazing...well if you want I can help so you guys can travel more Koujo and I can set up an account so you two can purchase flight tickets to travel from here to there or there to here, we can afford to do at least that much to help you two out." I say as I take a step towards them. "Actually Koujo and I have already made an account for the two of you two to travel."

"You two don't have to do that." Says Meihui as she stands up as she is looking at me.

"Well we had planed on doing it to begin with but if this meeting with Oliver goes well today Akiko, Koujo, and I will be spending more time in China." I say before I glance away from her to look at Michel who nods his head. "Okay lets got get Akiko we need to get her training done before ten and it is 7:30 now Michel call father James and tell him that we are on our way to get her now."

"Okay" Says Michel as he pulls out his cell and dials the churches number. "Father James this is father Michel...yes we are wanting to come get Akiko to train her Miss Lau ask if it is okay to bring Akiko home around 3 or 4 pm in the afternoon today...okay thank you so much no we will make sure that she eats. okay see you in forty-five minuets until then oh and please have another outfit ready for her just in-case her training for today is intense she will need clean clothes to change into." Smiling Michel turns ad looks at me as he nods his head that father James was okay with us having Aiko with us till 3 or 4 pm.

"Alight everyone else get ready to train oh and Chihiro, Karin, Kikyo have and outfit ready for after practice we are going to see Kimiko she says that my dress is ready. Oh and Meihui I would love to have you come with me to get my dress would you be wanting to come with me?"

"I would love too." Says Meihui as she tilts her head slightly with a smile on her lips.

Smiling I say, "Thank you" before turning and heading towards the from door with Michel following behind me. We then drive to the church and see father James and Akiko standing outside and Akiko has a small backpack on and she is waving and smiling as she sees us approach we pull up to the curb and I get out and open the back door.

Smiling she gets in and looks at father James as she says, "I'll be back."

Shaking my head I look at father James and say, "I will make sure we have her back by four at the latest." I wave good by to him and he returns the gesture as I hop up into the front seat as Michel finishes making sure Akiko is buckled up properly. We quickly drive back to the house and as we pull up to the house and park the car Meihui comes out the front door drawing Akiko out of the van and to run to her and colliding with her legs.

"Hi grandma." Akiko says as she looks up at her.

"Hi sweetie, how have you been?" Ask Meihui as she placed her hand on Akiko's head.

"Good come on lets go train." Says Akiko as she heads for the front door and heads inside as if she already lives here. Akiko's training went by fast sense we only trained for an hour I then told her to take a shower and lead her to a bathroom.

Before she went into the bathroom I said, "Akiko once you are done showering and drying off change into the change of clothes in your bag and bring out you dirty clothes I will wash and dry them and have them ready before we leave." She nodded her head and went and took as shower and did as she was told she then came out with wet hair smiling I went over and blow dried her hair she sat in my lap as I finished drying his hair. once that was done she ran to the living room and got on the sofa next to Dingxiangand laid her had down on his arm. Smiling I turn and look at Kikyo and say I will text you the address so you and father Michel can drive over to Kimiko's place I'll text you the address. Don't forget it is you, Chihiro, Karin, Meihui, and Akiko going there, I will drive the one van that was emptied after the last case so Michel will be near by so when that meeting is over I can go with him to drop Akiko off while the rest of you will drive back to the house. I say before walking back to my room and grabbing my wedding shoes before grabbing my purse, keys, and phone. I then said, "By every one see you at Kimiko's place." As I exit the house before hoping into the van and heading to SPR for the Meeting with Oliver. I drive to SPR and Pull into a parking spot and take a deep breath before exiting the van and locking it behind me. Walking up the stairs I can't help nut to feel slightly nervous at the impending meeting that I am about to attend.


End file.
